Once Upon A Twilight
by ScarlettLovesRhett
Summary: Cinderella.Bella's dad has just died and now she has to live with her stepmother Victoria and her daughters Rosalie and Alice.She is abused and is forced to be a slave.Will she get her story book ending? read and find out.
1. Chapter 1: No more best friend

Once Upon A Twilight

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these charters sadly.

**A/N**: This story takes place in Forks Washington.

Chapter 1: No More Best Friend

I'm Isabella Marie Swan, but I like to be called Bella--Isabella's just so 1900s.

I'm seventeen years old and have chocolate brown eyes and brown hair that goes down to my waist. But enough about me.

My parents are Charlie and Renee Swan. They were two of the nicest people in Forks, Washington, that you could ever meet, but, sadly, my perfect family didn't last long. My mom died of a rare disease on the morning of my fourth birthday. It was very hard for my dad to take care of me after that. He was the police chief after all.

So, he hired a nanny for me, but that didn't last long--maybe two week's tops. It wasn't really my fault. I was only just growing out of toddler- hood, and how was I supposed to know that glue wasn't edible? The nanny gave up on me soon after. I guess, I was too much for her.

My dad didn't give up though. He just wanted to have someone to help raise me. He was a great Dad, probably the best dad I could have ever asked for. In some ways, my dad and I were best friends. It was just that he needed some help.

It was just three years after my mom's death, when my father met a woman by the name of Victoria. She was very pretty and tall, 5'11(with high heels on), with long curly red hair that went half way down her back. She had dark eyes that were almost black and a nice light complexion. She was so beautiful; she looked like she had popped out of a magazine. Needless to say, she became my new mother or "stepmother" as she prefers **me** to call her.

With her, she brought my new stepsisters: Rosalie and Alice.

Rosalie is very beautiful (even more so than her mother). She is tall, about 5'8, and has long golden blond hair with a gentle curl to it. Her complexion was the same as her mom's, but she sported dark blue eyes that were almost navy. Rosalie loved to admire her reflection at every angle possible as well as to make people's lives a living black hole. And did I mention that she and her sister where the same age as me?

Now, her twin Alice was the complete opposite of her spiteful sister. She was nice and sweet and on occasion the best of friends, but most of the times, she could be just like her sister. Alice looked nothing like her sister. She was very petite, about 4'10, had short spiky dark hair, and pale skin, complimented by dark chocolate eyes like mine. One huge difference was that she spent a lot less time in front of the mirror.

Within six months, Charlie and Victoria were married. Soon after, my new family moved in, and I had this awful feeling that something bad was going to happen, but I didn't worry about it. As long as my father was happy, I was too. I finally had a whole family--I felt like I was dreaming.

Just like before, my prefect family didn't last long. I was playing with my best friend Jacob Black, when that awful day happened.

_Ten years ago_

"Jake! It's your turn to be it!" I yelled through the many trees in the big forest. Sure enough, as soon as I yelled this, I saw Jake barreling towards me like a wild animal. I turned and fled towards his big house.

"Man, Bella! When did you get so fast?" he panted as he got closer to me.

Before he could get any closer, I reached his house, sprinting as fast as my little legs could carry me.

"Beat you...again," I taunted, as I turned and faced him with red cheeks. My skin felt like it was burning, and my lungs threatened to stop working altogether. I leaned over, trying to regain my breath.

"Sure you did. I gave you a head start," Jake laughed, as he put a hand through his midnight colored hair. "You want something to drink?"

"Um, sure," I answered, shrugging my shoulders. I really didn't feel like I was about to die of thirst, but I didn't want to reject anything from Jake.

A few moments later, we made our way into the big two- story ranch style house. When we got inside, Billy Black (Jake's dad) came rolling towards us in his wheelchair. He became wheelchair-bound a few years ago from a bad accident.

"Hi Mr. Black. Has my dad called saying when he was picking me up?" I asked casually. I slipped my hands in the pockets of my worn-out jeans.

"Um...Bella, he's...he's not coming for you--" Billy started, but I didn't let him finish his thought.

"What do you mean? Oh! I get it! He's going to be late, because he had some where to go!" I said with a laugh. My dad was always, _always_ late no matter where we were going.

"Bella, I think you should sit down, before I tell you anymore," Billy said, gesturing with his arm for me to sit in the living room. I sat down in a nearby chair waiting for him to say more.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but your dad... your dad was shot in the chest twice, as he was coming out of the station to pick you up," Billy managed to say, as he took his hat off. Charlie and Billy were great friends; this must be hard for him to talk about. "He...he died before they could get him to the hospital."

What? It can't be! I don't believe any of this! I thought to myself. Then I said in a whisper, "No I don't... I can't believe it. He can't be gone. He can't be gone just like that." My voice was just low enough for them to hear me.

"I'm so sorry Bells. We will help you with anything we can," offered Jake. He took my hand gently in his large one, waiting for me to answer.

I felt an overwhelming amount of emotions. Anger because my father had promised to never leave me. Hatred for whoever shot him, mostly anger at the people who could not save him in time. Grief for my father's death: the death of the last person of my true family.

Before I could say anything, I was out of my chair and running to the police station, hoping and praying that Billy was wrong, that my father was alive.

"Bella! You can't go to the crime scene!" yelled Billy as Jake rolled his father down the ramp.

I just ignored Mr. Black and ran with all my might to the station, hoping my dad was still there; hoping that he would come out with his big, friendly grin on his face. Come out with a "Hey Bells!" and a hug for me.

But when I got there, I saw my dad's cold and lifeless body lying on the frigid, hard ground. I ran over to him and knelt next to his limp form despite the dampness on the ground and began to cry.

"Daddy, no, this can't be happening. You can't be gone," I sobbed, putting my hands to my small face. The tears rolled effortlessly down my cheeks, tiny droplets clinging to my lashes as I wept. I couldn't believe this was happening. I was only seven! Things like this weren't supposed to happen at this age, not when you were so young. At my age, he was supposed to be the one who was always there, picking me up when I fell, telling me how much he loved me. And now, he was gone forever, and I would never see him again.

Didn't I suffer enough already when my mother died? Didn't God punish me enough to his satisfaction? Why did he have to take away the person dearest to me? What did I do wrong?

"Bella, sweetheart, you're not allowed to be here at the crime scene," came a familiar, gentle voice from behind me.

I looked up and saw an officer that my dad worked with standing there, holding a tissue in his outstretched hand. "I just can't believe my dad is..." I couldn't bring myself to say it, instead I just cried all over again.

"Bella, everything going to be okay," officer said, as he gave my shoulders a kind squeeze. I took the tissue from him and buried my face in it.

"He's right Bella. Everything is going to be just fine," agreed Jake, as he came up and gave me a hug.

My temper flared. My father was dead and everything was going to be fine? I pushed him away roughly. "How can you _say_ that, Jake?" I screamed. "Can't you see? My mom is dead, my dad is dead, and I'm alone! All alone..." My voice trailed off, and I started crying yet again. Jake gathered me into his arms and let me soak his shirt with my tears.

I cried into his shoulder for a long time, oblivious to anything other than the intense pain I was feeling. I didn't pay any attention to anything except the horrible nightmare, that I was trying to comprehend. As I continued to cry, I saw the FBI put a sheet over my dad's body. That did it. I just broke down and bawled. I sobbed so hard that I coughed for a few moments. Then I asked what I feared the most: "Who...who will I live with?" A sob got stuck in my throat. I pulled out of Jake's arms looking at the officer with a mixture of worry and confusion.

"Your stepmother will take care of you until you are eighteen. She will be like the mother you haven't had for a very long time," said Neely, as he looked at me with sorrow, but there was a hint of something in his voice, almost as if he was _glad_ my stepmother was taking me in.

The woman who just moved in with us just six months ago was going to be **my **new guardian. This couldn't be happening! I must be having a dream… no, a nightmare. But to my utter depression, this was really happening.

Two days later, the funereal for my beloved dad was held in the Forks Cemetery, which was tiny, I might add. I had lost my true, best friend. All my close and far relatives were there, along with my step- family, of course, and many of my dad's employees and buddies. With him being the Chief of Police in Forks, there were a lot of people at his funeral. There were well over two hundred people--maybe more. I lost count after the first hundred. He was a wonderful man, and nearly the whole town was grieving for his death.

After I met half of the people there, a woman came up to me with open arms. "Oh, you poor dear. You must miss your dad terribly," said a lady I didn't know, but she was giving me a big hug. I hugged her back, feeling the waterworks start up again.

"Yeah, I do. I don't know what I will do without him. He was my best friend, and now, that he's gone. I just don't know what I will do," I said, as the endless tears came running down my cheeks for what seemed the billionth time this week.

"I know, sweetie. I know," she said, as she handed me a tissue. I wiped my eyes with it, and before I walked away, I thanked her for her concerns and for trying to comfort me. Then, I went into the lounge to cry some more.

The lady did _not_ know what it felt like. Who would? I lost both of your parents by the age of seven. I was alone and forced to live with my step- mom, a woman I barely knew. No one knew. No one but me.

A couple hours later, the speeches started, and I stood calmly next to Victoria, Rosalie, and Alice. Many people told stories of my father: about how kind and brave he was, how he cared for others, and how he helped eliminate crime. I just sat there--tears clinging to my lashes but not falling. It seemed as if I had run out of them. After all the speeches, they buried the casket. It finally hit me that he was really gone, but I knew he was in heaven with my mom, watching over me. That thought comforted me a little.

That night, I saw the real Victoria. She wasn't the nice lady she led me to believe she was, no, not at all. She was an awful stepmother just like you read about in fairy tales. The same went for her daughters--they where the evil stepsisters you always read about in fairy tales as well. I was living in Cinderella's hell.

"Bella get in here!" she yelled. A moment later, I walked into the room (more like ran into the room) like an obedient pet.

"Yes Victoria--I mean, stepmother," I said with a little fear in my voice. I wondered what she would do, since I called her Victoria instead of stepmother at first.

"Bella, now that your beloved dad is gone, I can stop pretending about giving a damn about you," Victoria said angrily, as I looked at her with horror. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see her daughters standing there glaring at me with their dark eyes and twin smug smiles plastered to their faces. It made me sick.

"To make up for all the expenses of your father's funereal, you will become the household slave. That means no more living like a princess for you, like you have for the past seven years. Oh, and that also means no food as well. After you pay off his expenses, you will remain a slave. Do you understand me?" she asked She threateningly pointed her slender index finger with long nails painted a bloody red at me. I could hear Rosalie and Alice laughing evilly behind their mother. They were delighted.

All I could do was shake my head with sadness. I knew that happy, carefree life, that I once had, was gone forever. I would never see that happy life again.

"Hey, we should call her Bellarella," said Rosalie with a wicked cackle. She studied my plain looks with pure fiery and evil in her irises. I shuddered, almost seeing red fire blazing in their depths.

"No! No! We should call her...Cinderbella," argued Alice, as she put her hand to her chin thinking for a moment.

Their mother turned and gave them a stunned look and turned around again while Rosalie and Alice where still deciding on what to call me, now. I tried my best to ignore their horrible, cruel ideas.

"Good. Glad we're on the same page. You can go to bed or do whatever now," Victoria snapped, her voice cold.

I ran to my room as fast as I could. When I got there, I saw a picture of my dad and I last summer, sitting on my night stand next to the pig alarm clock he and mom gave me for my fourth birthday. I couldn't bear to throw that clock away, seeing as how it was the last gift my mother bought for me. I picked up the photo and looked at it, remembering all the great times dad and I had together.

Then, I lay down on my bed and sobbed into my pillow, crying myself to sleep.

That was the last night I was free to be a happy girl. Starting the next morning, I would no longer be free. My life had changed for the worse.

**End of flashback**

**A/N: **Oh poor little Bella:( What do you think? I'm getting ready to write chapter two. Please **Review** thanks:)


	2. Chapter 2: Never the same

Chapter 2: Never the same

**10 years later**

10 years later

It has been 10 years since my dad's death. My life was never the same after that. My stepfamily despised me now more than ever. One of the very first things Victoria did was kick me out of my room and put me in the attic, which was no bigger than one of bathrooms in the house. My room was soon taken over by Rosalie, as soon as I picked up the last of my belongings. Speaking of my stepsisters, they now call me "Cinderbella". (Oh, how I hate that name)

I wanted to runaway so badly, but I knew that if I did, I would be running away from my fears. My dad wouldn't want me to do that; I would be going back on what he taught me, so I just let them walk all over and treat me the way they wanted. There was nothing I could do.

"Cinderbella, where in the world are you? I need this," yelled someone, as they named off what they wanted.

I know. I know. You think after I heard it over and over, they would stop. Oh well, I have to listen to them now, I thought, as I made my way towards the yelling. I saw Rosalie standing in front of a mirror (as usual) putting the finishing touches on her makeup.

"Rosalie did you call for me?" I asked, as I walked up to her. I don't know why she would need my help; she was putting her make-up on herself.

"Um no, I didn't. That was Alice," she snapped back. Then, she faced the mirror acting like I wasn't there. I went to Alice's room to see what she wanted.

"Sorry I'm late getting here. I thought you were Rosalie," I said, as I caught my breath.

"Whatever, I don't want to hear it. What, are you stupid? I don't even sound like Rosalie," she snapped at me, as her eyes turned almost black.

What happened to the nice Alice I knew, when my dad was still alive? Wait a moment now, I remember when my dad died and my stepmother took over. Rosalie started being cruel to me and told Alice to do the same. That's when Alice started being malicious towards me. That's what it was, I thought to myself. Then I asked:

"What did you want?" I stood there, in the doorway waiting for orders.

"Have you seen my shirt? It's grey at the top and black at the bottom," (the shirt that she wears in the movie) she asked tapping her foot waiting for an answer.

I went over to where there were tons of shirts lying on a chair, which I had washed two weeks ago and should be in the closet. I picked up the shirt I thought she was talking about.

"Is this what you where looking for?" I asked showing Alice the shirt. Of course, I knew this was the shirt she was talking about.

"Yes that's it," Alice said snatching the shirt out of my hand not even saying a please or a thank you. Of course, what was new?

A moment later, I heard Victoria yelling for me." I'm coming," I answered back, as I ran out of the room past Rosalie, down the stairs, and into the kitchen, where I saw Victoria. She looked as if she was going to lose it.

"You stupid girl! Didn't I tell you to go to the store," she stated walking towards me with her dark eyes on me. I thought she was going to kill me, or something.

She never told me to go to the store, I thought, and then I said it out lowed:

"Stepmother, you never told me to go to the store," I protested as my hair started to fall onto my face. As moments went by, I began to get very scared and worried. Then, Victoria spoke:

"Are you calling me a liar? I most certainly told you to go," she yelled, as she slapped me a cross the face causing there to be a big red mark.

I just stood there until she yelled at me once more. "Well, what the hell are you waiting for? Get to the store, you damn orphan girl," she said, as she was just inches away from my face. Before Victoria could do anything else or yell at me more, I grabbed my purse and jacket and ran to my old 1984 Chevy. Oh, and did I mention that it rains here almost every day.

I got to my truck when someone called my name. "Bella," came a warm voice.

I turned to see Jacob standing there looking the same as ever, with his long black hair, dark skin, and gentle smile.

"Jake it's good to see you. You haven't changed a bit," I said with a smile. I had only seen Jake a few times in the past 10 years.

"You too, so how have you been?" he asked returning the smile.

"Um, not to good, Jake. Things have been just awful," I said, as a sob escaped through my lips.

Now that Jake looked at me better he did notice a big red mark on my left cheek. "Bella has she been abusing you?" he asked very worriedly.

"Y…" before I could say it, the lady I despised most was yelling my name.

"Bella, I told you to get to the store," Victoria roared, as she stood in the doorway with an evil look on her face that made me sick to my stomach.

"I'm sorry, Jake. I… I have to go," I got in the truck and backed out of the driveway. As I drove down the road, I let the tears roll down my face.

Edward's POV

I was playing baseball on the Wii on the big screen TV in the living room with my brother, Jasper, who looks like a ghost and Emmett, who resembles a bear. It's a win-win situation. My family and I normally play baseball in a nearby field, but since it's raining today, this is the nearest thing.

"You're out," said a boy with big muscles, black hair, and gold eyes.

"Hey, that is not fair. I was already there," protested the other boy putting a hand through his gold hair, as his golden eyes shot the other boy a look.

"Jasper, Emmett, chill out. It's just a game," I said, as I stood between them. Knowing my brothers, they would get into a fight, and sure enough, they did. I know. They act like 10 year olds some of the time -- no wait, all of the time.

"Edward, get out of my way. I'm going to kick Emmett's but," Jasper said, as he pushed me aside. Before I could tell them to forget it, they were at each other.

"You're a cheater," yelled Jasper, as he nailed Emmett to the ground with a thud.

"No, you just suck at playing the Wii," Emmett corrected him, as he pushed his brother off him.

I just stood there watching; I couldn't do anything, so I let them go at it. After all, it was funny to watch.

"What is going on in here? It sounds like someone's coming through the floor?" asked a voice coming from behind us.

"Oh, hi dad, Jasper and Emmett started getting into it, because Emmett got Jasper out," I said speaking for my brothers and I.

"Oh, okay. Well, you guys be careful. I don't want to take you to the hospital on my day off," Carlisle said looking at his "adopted" sons.

"Don't worry dad, we'll be good," Emmett said putting his arms around Jasper and I. We just rolled are eyes then smiled. Like, we were going to be careful. We were young men who need to get into it, once in a while.

"Sure you guys will, but if one of you guys break something, don't come to me and your mother," Carlisle said in a joking voice, as he walked out of the room.

"What was that all about?" asked Esme looking at her husband with concern.

"Oh, the boys were playing baseball on the Wii. Emmett got Jasper out, so they began to 'get into it,'" Carlisle repeated with a smile what the boys had told him to his wife.

"Did you tell them that if they break something, they are not to come to us?" asked Esme with a joking smile.

"Yes, I did," answered Carlisle as he kissed her lightly.

All of a sudden, there was a crash and then yelling.

"Mom, dad." the boys said from the living room. Carlisle and Esme were in the living room in seconds

A/N: So what did they do? What do you think the boys did? Please review thanks:)


	3. Chapter 3:First day of school What!

Chapter 3: First day of school...What!

Edward Pov. (Continued)

"What in the world happened?" Esme asked looking at the boys waiting for an answer.

"Lets see we where playing the Wii and we threw the remote into the TV" answered Jasper looking at are parents while Emmet and I gave him a look to _shut up_.

"Yes we see that. We told you guys to be careful and what do you do you break the new flat screen TV, along with a remote to the Wii" Carlisle said in an irritated voice.

"Sorry mom sorry dad we didn't mean to" said Emmet with a twinkle in his eye. (he can always get away with anything especially if he has that twinkle in his eye)

Just great I was all by myself I didn't know what to say but then I came up with something.

"Will be more careful next time and we will replace the TV" I finished looking at my parents and brothers wondering if they would by it. (I know it's stupid but that's all I could think of)

**A/N**: I know this part was a little dry sorry about that.

Bella Pov.

I got back from the store a half an hour later (It would have been sooner but Victoria kept calling me on my cell) Good god my step family can eat a lot of food (You think that they where man instead of woman) I had 8 bags full of food. When I got home I could hardly open the door I had so many bags, but I managed.

"I'm home" I yelled as I stepped into the house. No one answered back, just the sound of an empty house. Oh well that didn't bother me it gave me time to put away the groceries. As I put the remaining things away I saw the mail on the breakfast bar. I picked it up and looked through it. All it was stuff for my step family, but then I came to a letter that was for me. I opened it, it was from Forks High School, telling me what my classes where.

*First period English

*Seconded period Math

*Third Period biology

*Lunch

*Fourth period gym

easy enough I thought then I continued reading more of the letter when I saw when school started tomorrow. What, what do they mean tomorrow I was supposed to be a junior at Forks High school and school started TOMORROW!. I thought to myself as I put my long slender fingers through my chestnut hair.

"Bella" my step family yelled behind me. I jumped at the sound of there voices. I turned around to see them standing right there with hatred in there eyes.

"Did you not hear use yelling for you?" Victoria asked as she crossed her long arms over her chest.

"N-no I was looking at my school schedule. Why didn't you tell me school started tomorrow?" I asked looking at them with some announces.

"Oh did we forget to tell you that" answered Alice with an evil smile. "Oh well sorry about that...not. Why would we tell you that school starts tomorrow when obviously you can find out yourself"

"Yes you did, thank god I already have everything I need" I protested in an angry voice standing my ground. I just ignored the last part of what Alice said.

"Oh really do you have a new outfit for tomorrow?" asked Rosalie with an evil look that could make Dewain the "rock" Johnson go hied under a rock.

"I uh well I had…no" I said sadly looking at the wooden floor,With tears forming in my eyes Rosalie new that's what would break me.

"Didn't think so" Rosalie said as a slie smile came across her lips,also as her nose wrinkled.

I ran from the kitchen and up to my room as my step family yelled after me.

"Bella get back in here where not done yet!!!!!!!!!!" But I just ignored them I just wanted to be left alone.

"She's probably going to see if she has a "good" outfit" laughed Victoria her daughters soon followed in with horrible laughter.

I went to my room not just looking for a decent outfit, but also to get away from there cruelty. How I wished my dad was still alive or at least to have my prince come take me away from this horrible life. But that stuff only happened in fairy tales I had stopped believing in them the day my dad died. As far as I was concerned they never existed.

For the next several hours I helped my stepsisters get ready for the first day of school. (They acted like it was there first day of school "ever") When I got to both my stepsisters rooms,I had know idea they had so much clothing, shoes and accessories to match.

"Bella! what do you think we should wear tomorrow? Remember we want to look are best...unlike you."Rosalie and Alice asked at the same time taking everything they owned out of there closets (which later I would have to put back)

"Um...I don't know. Alice what about that new dress you just got last week, the one that's dark blue with little spaghetti straps, that you got at Port Angele's" I suggested looking at Alice.

"Hello Bella what the hell are you thinking that's a spring time dress don't you have any taste in fashion. oh wait you don't because you don't have time for stuff like that" She said with a laugh as she put her hand over her mouth.

"I'm sorry I don't have fashion task but you said you wanted help so I'm helping you guys" I said almost in a snappy voice.

"What ever Bella what ever you pick out we will just pick something else" Rosalie said defending her sister.

"Rosalie where's that new jacket, with the yellow lace top under it?" I asked keeping my cool just ignoring what Rosalie just said.

"Give me a break "Cinder" Bella I didn't buy that and besides why would I when you have something like that. Oh wait a minuet that was mine that I "handed" down to you" Rosalie said as she put her hands on her hips.

I spent hours getting them ready for tomorrow and by the time I got done helping them it was two in the morning before I got to bed. I only had three hours to sleep before they woke me up yelling at me to get them ready.

"Bella!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they yelled at me it sounded like they where right there. Oh please god let this be a dream, but when I opened my eyes I saw my step family leaning over me.

"What?" I wined looking at them with sleepy eyes then I turned over to go back to sleep.

"Oh don't give us what bitch you know that your to be helping my daughters get ready for school" Victoria said in a mean voice as she pulled me out of the bed. The next thing I new I was on the cold hard floor of my small room. But I still didn't move I just wanted to sleep I helped my stepsisters the whole night I deserved to get some sleep.

"Get up servant girl you work for use now so know sleeping in" I heard Rosalie yell in my ear as I laid there on the floor half a sleep.

"Oh good god get the fuck up right now or you will be late for school and I will make **sure **of it" I herd Victoria yell in a frenzy.

But I didn't get up. The next thing I new I was being kicked,beaten and being told I was worth nothing and that I would never be anything. I got up a moment later with my side hurting and bruises all over.

"I'm up, I'm up what do you want to me to do now, you guys are already ready" I said in a hurt voice looking at my step family with hurt I couldn't hide the pain this time.

"That's right we are oops sorry Cinder Bella. Oh well your up anyway" Alice said as she and her family headed out of my room.

It took all my strength to get ready I put on some make-up to hide the bruises. I barley had enough strength to get breakfast and drive myself to school. When I got out to my truck I saw that Rosalie and Alice where in Rosalie's new Convertible while I was stuck with my old truck that barley ran on a half a tank of gas. But I never complained if I did it would be worse then what it already was. How I didn't know but Victoria, Rosalie and Alice would find ways.

**A/N**: So what do you think? Will things get better for Bella or worse? Please** REVIEW** thanks:) I'm done with finals yes!


	4. Chapter 4:Very different

Chapter 4: Very different

**A/N: **I for got to mention early that the Cullen's are Vampires. Sorry about that. But yes they are:)

**Edward pov**.

I blinked my eyes twice realizing that it was the first day of school. I laid there for a few minuets, when I heard mom yell

"Edward it's time to get up. You're going to be late if you don't hurry".

I ground and got up I dressed in a pair of light colored jeans and a long sleeve T-shirt. As I made my way into the main hall Emmett came in with a wide smile across his lips. (wonder what he was happy about?) Knowing him it would be about school.

"Hay Eddie ready for school?" he asked giving me a pat on the back. (Yup that's what it was alright)

I just glared at him (I always hated the first day of school. plus that nickname uh!) As I continued looking at Emmett, Jasper came to the front door our parents where right behind him.

"My little boys are growing so fast" Esme said as she pulled out a camera.

"Aw mom do you have to take pictures?" asked Jasper in a winy voice looking at Esme with sad eyes.

"Of course I do what kind of question is that" my mom answered with a smile.

"Well all right dear but just one. There going to be late if they don't leave here soon" answered Carlisle for the boys.

That's one thing I loved about my dad he could always get use out of something… no matter what it was (well except the broken TV) We said are goodbyes to are parents. As we where heading out the door are mom started to get upset.

"Mom don't get upset were only going to school, it's not like where going into the military" I said as I looked at my parents. As I finished saying this Emmett made an irritated sound.

"Oh sorry man (Emmett was in the military before Carlisle found him and turned him into a vampire just like the rest of use)

"I know it's only school but you guys are juniors in high school. Soon you'll be in college" Esme said looking at use with sadness

I gave my mom a huge and told her and dad how much I loved them, followed by my brothers.

"Love you mommy, love you daddy" Emmett said in a kid voice. (Emmett was like a child when it came to telling mom and dad goodbye)

"By mom, dad we love you" Jasper said as he hugged each of are parents.

We where finally out the door and headed to Emmett's jeep. As we got in I took one last look at my parents. Carlisle had an arm around Esme's shoulder telling her the boys would be fine. I felt so bad for her; after all we weren't really there children.

**Bella's Pov. **

I got to school a few minuets before seven. As I got out of my truck I slipped on a piece of ice and fell hitting my knee on it. (Of course that didn't help. I already had more scraps and bruises then what I needed. Plus ice was not good for the uncoordinated)

"Bella are you Okay?" came a voice in front of me.

I looked up to see Mike Newton standing there with concern.

"Oh um yes Mike I'm fine" I answered rubbing my knee (I didn't want to worry Mike so I lied to him. Yes I know awful of me but what else could I do)

Mike helped me up, and then I made my way to first period. I walked in and saw Jessica saving a seat for me.

"Hay Bella how was your summer?" she asked as I took the seat.

"Same old, same old… I uh worked all summer" I answered Jessica. I never told Jessica or anyone else for that matter that I was abused.

As I sat in my seat I started rubbing my arm. Before realized what I was doing Jessica let out a gasp.

"Bella what happened to your arm?" she asked looking at me with concern and terror in her dark eyes.

What was sh- oh know it couldn't be...as I looked down at my arm there they where bruises I had got just an hour earlier.

"Oh I...I got that last night. I was taking laundry to my room and I fell. You know how clumsy I am Jess" I answered her.

I couldn't tell her how I really got it. If I ever told anyone the truth Victoria would just tell them that I was a liar and that I was just causing trouble. No I could never tell the truth no matter how bad things got. Finally first period ended. I hurried to the bathroom and dug through my purse looking for some cover up, but there was nothing. So I went to second period hoping know one could notice it. (Since I sat next to the wall) Thank god know one did.

Before I new it,it was third period. Just like my other classes there was few choices of seats. But I found one (unfortunately it was in the front) As I went to the seat I saw a boy sitting there as well.

"Can I sit here?" I asked putting my books on the table. The boy looked around to see all the other seats where taken, then looked at me.

"Yes you can sit here" he said as a smile came across his lips. "Your Charily Swans daughter Isabella right?" he asked with confidants.

"Bella I prefer and my dad **was **Charily Swan. He died ten years ago when I was seven. He was shot to death, so now I live with my stepmother Victoria and her daughters" I answered him as that awful day came flowing back.

"I'm so sorry I had know idea" said the boy looking at the table top.

"No don't be sorry you didn't know" I said to the boy with sad eyes. A few moment past before the boy spoke again.

"Your probably wondering who I am. I'm Edward Cullen. My dad's Dr. Carlisle Cullen and my mom is Esme Cullen. I also have two brothers I will introduce you to them later" he finished realizing that he had talked enough for now.

I new at this very moment that this year was going to be different very different.

**A/N:**Bella finally met Edward Cullen:) Bella meets Jasper and Emmett in the next chapter. Will Alice and Rosalie tair Bella and Edward's relationship apart? please **review**


	5. Chapter 5:Telling of a nightmare

Chapter 5: Telling of a nightmare (story)

We made are way through the lunch line. As we came out of the line a boy waved at Edward and me. When we got to the table I sat down next to Edward.

"Bella this is Emmett and Jasper" he said introducing me to them.

Okay so Emmett's on the right with the massive muscles, black hair plus he reminded me of a bear (Not one of those mean bears but one that you see in a cartoon. I know weird right.) Jasper was on the left his hair was gold as the sun. Eyes the color of gold (same as his brothers) he looked like he needed to get some sun (I know they moved from Alaska a few years ago but you think the way he looked that there was know sun what so ever.)

"It's nice to meet you" Jasper said with a smile that made his skin light up (almost).

"Hey your dad's charily the chief of police right?" Emmett asked looking at me. Before I could answer Edward looked over at him with his hand going across his throat telling him not to say any more.

" Uh I don't know how to say this but um... My dad… died when I was little" I said fighting back tears.

"Bella that's awful" both brothers said together. After I answered them they looked really hurt like they shouldn't have asked me that question, but I didn't mind I needed to get it out.

We started talking about other things before I lost it. That's when out of the corner of my eye I saw Rosalie and Alice across the cafeteria watching me. I could tell they where talking but about what?

"What I can't believe that Bella is sitting with the Cullen's. That should be use over there. I mean Jasper and Emmett are, are boyfriends after all" Alice said looking over at me.

"I have an idea follow me" Rosalie said getting up with her food.

I couldn't figure out what was going on. But then they came over to the table.

"Hi my monkey man" Rosalie said as she twirled a piece of her light beach blond hair.

Emmett returned it with a smile.

"Hay Jasper" said Alice kissing Jasper on the cheek.

Jasper returned the kiss.

What! no way... they couldn't be...how could...they get guys like that they...where mean (well they where to me) I just couldn't believe it all of a sudden I felt like I was in a nightmare.

"What are you guys talking about?" wondered the sisters looking at the Cullen's as they sat next to them.

"Where just telling stories" answered Edward pushing back his trey of uneaten food.

"We have a good one it's about Bella" Alice said glancing over in my direction with an evil smile to go with it (they would do anything in there power to make me look bad know matter what it was)

I looked over at my stepsisters with worry (It couldn't be what I thought it was)

"Okay once when Bella was 13. This was years after her dad died. Anyway we where at the diner in town… when she got up and there was a big dark spot on her pants. She went to the bathroom and cried her eyes out" Rosalie let out a small laugh as she finished the story.

No they new what how did they fine out (Victoria know dought) I couldn't believe what she had just told; no one new about it not even Jessica. I got up as quick as possible, almost knocking my trey off the table. I looked at the Cullen brothers with tears forming in my eyes. Then I ran from the lunch room in tears. as I ran from the lunchroom I heard my stepsisters say

"Aw poor baby, did she get her feelings hurt" winded Rosalie as she mimicked me.

"No she's probably going to the bathroom to cry her eyes out like a little five year old" corrected Alice as she gave Rosalie a high five.

I didn't look back I just wanted to get out of here. There was no way I was staying for forth period. I got in my truck and drove home. As I drove down the street where I lived I hoped Victoria wasn't home. But unfortunately she was home (Hope doesn't do much for me) as I came through the door I herd her yell.

"Bella is that you?"

I didn't even get to the stairs before Victoria was there in a second flat.

"What are you doing home?" she asked looking at me.

I didn't answer it was none of her business (nothing was ever any of her business)

"Have you been crying? Or are your eyes always that big?" she asked with a laugh.

"I don't want to talk about it" I answered as more tears feel.

"Oh come on" she begged through her fake puppy dog face.

"Fine you want to know what's wrong. It's your daughter's that's what. They can't keep there mouths shut" I yelled looking Victoria in the eyes.

"Now see here orphan my daughters are perfect angles unlike you you're a piece of garbage. Your dad never wanted you, he even told me" she yelled right in my ear.

"Your lying my dad always loved me up to the day he died" I snapped back as a sob escaped my lips.

"Don't you snap back at me or I will take you out of school and make you live here for the rest of your life" she yelled as her face got redder and redder.

Tears started clouding up my vision as I stood there just taking what she said, what else could I do nothing absolutely nothing.

"Your also not very pretty and not very bright and really your just a miserable little brat that won't get any where in life" she was almost done but my sob cut her off.

As she countiued I just stood there with tears running down my face this was the last thing I wanted was for Victoria to see how hard she had hurt me (but I couldn't stop the tears from coming know matter how hard I tried)

"I'm so glad we had this little talk, I was just thinking I'm like the mother you will never have" she finished with a little laugh I just turned and ran up the stairs

I ran up the stairs, to my room and sobbed on my bed. Life was just not worth it anymore. I couldn't deal with this anymore but I had to. Unfortunately I had another year left with those life rewinding,hateful little...let me put it this way little bitches.

**A/N**: Oh no what will Edward and his brothers think of Bella now? I want to thank all my readers and reviews. Keep them coming thanks:) **Review! **Have a nice new year everyone.


	6. Chapter 6:It's just not fair

Chapter 6: It's just not fair

**Edward pov.**

"Why didn't you tell me that Rosalie and Alice where related to Bella" I yelled storming through the front door. I felt like such and idiot I had no idea that Bella was related to them.

"How did you not know? They have the same last name dude" Emmett said as his hand hit my forehead.

"Give me a break no one is perfect. So stop treating me like I'm an idiot" I said facing them with this look on my face that I had never seen before.

"How was-the first day of school?" are mom asked use with a smile, but it faded when she saw are faces (I don't blame her we where pretty mad at each other)

"There's this girl…well we didn't no…then they started telling a story" we yelled all at once.

Woo one at a time Edward" Esme said nodding her head towards me.

I took a deep breath before I spoke "Okay there's this girl Bella in my bio class. Anyway (before I get carried away) she sat with use at lunch, then things started to go down hill" I finished looking at mom. After I finished my part of the story Jasper spoke.

"When Edward and Bella sat with use, I guess Alice and Rosalie. You remember them don't you mom". Esme nodded her head. "There Bella's stepsisters they came over to site with use they began to tell this story about Bella" Jasper finished so Emmett could tell the rest.

"The story was I guess when Bella was 13 she had an "accident" at the diner. After they got done with the story Bella ran from the lunchroom in tears" Emmett said as he summed up the story.

"So let me get this strate there's this girl named Bella Swan and at lunch she sat with you guys. Rosalie and Alice came over and told an awful story. Then she left the lunchroom in tears" said Esme piecing the parts together.

"Yes that's right" answered Emmett looking at mom nodding his head.

"Well for heavens sakes boys why didn't you do something? Instated of seeing that poor girl cry?" Esme asked in a stern voice. She just couldn't believe we didn't help Bella.

"We didn't know what to do we where on the spot" Jasper said as he messed with his thumps.

"I know there your girlfriends, but next time they do something like that help the girl out" Esme said as she left the room. As she left she turned around and said

"you're dad will be home soon. So when he gets home he will want to talk to you guys".

As are mom left the room I gave my brothers a look.

"What?" they asked putting there hands up with confusion.

I just rolled my eyes and went to my room to do my homework.

That night are dad got home and talked to use on how we need to take up for people (Him and mom are treating use like where baby's)

"Now whats this your mom is telling me? That Edward made a new friend named Bella and Rosalie and Alice made her look bad. Am I right" Carlisle asked looking at use. We all shook are heads in agreement.

"I'm disappointed in all three of you. Your mom thought that you known better then that?" are dad said as continued giving use his speech.

"Dad we are very sorry for the way we acted but like we told mom we didn't know what to do." Emmett said looking are dad in the eyes.

"Well next time I expect you guys to take up for her" Carlisle said getting up from the Lazy Boy chair.

We told are dad that we would do are best. As he headed out the door he turned and said

"I told your mom that I was taking away the Wii but will just skip that".

As he said this Esme came up behind him.

"Oh hi honey um I was just telling the boys that we are taking there Wii away" Carlisle said as he caught himself.

"Uh sure you where. Dinners almost ready" Esme said as she looked at them. A few moments later she left the room.

As we followed are parents are dad looked at use rolling his eyes (which told use that we weren't grounded) All three of use laughed as we sat down at the table for dinner.

**Bella's pov. (dream)**

"Bella" said a voice coming from somewhere in the dark.

I turned to see a bright, sparkly light (like diamonds) as my eyes adjusted I saw that it was Edward. He came towards me with his perfect smile that I loved. When we met he took me in his arms.

"Bella Swan I love you so much, you are my life now" Edward said as we where just inches apart.

I didn't no what to say this couldn't be happning this was like a dream come true (but unfortunately it was a dream.) So I just leaned in to kiss him. But as I opened my eyes he was gone. My perfect prince charming was gone. I was left alone just like in real life. I began to hear some other voices.

"Bella, Bella you thought that Edward Cullen would be interested in you, your crazy" said the voice with in the darkness. Then there was another voice.

"No boy would ever be interested in you. I mean look at you, you're a clumsy,uncoordinated slave who will never amount to anything" the voice said with a laugh.

Those voices sound so familiar no it couldn't be. A moment later Rosalie and Alice walked out of the dark. I gasped when I saw them as I took a few steps there was no where I could go.

"N- No your wrong he just told me he loved me" I said not letting them get to me (like they do with everything else)

"Oh really okay then lets ask him" said Rosalie with an evil smile.

A moment later and Edward appeared just as handsome as ever. I sighed as I saw him I new he wouldn't tell me down.

"Edward tell them what you told me. That you love me and that I'm your life" I said clinging to his shirt. As I looked up into those gold eyes of his looking for hope.

He pulled back with disgust. But what he said just made me fall apart.

"What are you talking about? I don't even know you and the love of my life is Rosalie" he said with force.

No…it…can't be Rosalie was with Emmett not Edward.

"Told you Edward doesn't even know you" Rosalie said as she held Edward's hand.

I let out a horrifying gasp as I startled awake. I snapped my eyes open realizing it was a nightmare, yes it was only a nightmare.

"About time you wake up. We where just about to poor water on you" Alice said with a little snap in her voice.

"Wh..what time is it?" I asked putting my hand to my forehead.

"Time it's time you did **are **homework" Rosalie said as she and Alice threw there books on my bed. (There was at least 5 books for each of them. How was I going to get all of it done)

"Bu...but how will I get all this done its already 5 O'clock?" I asked looking at them with sadness in my dark eyes.

"I don't know you should have thought about that sooner when you where sleeping...dreaming about Edward" Rosalie said as she came closer to me.

"Aw does someone have a crush on Edward Cullen. Rosalie's right if you wouldn't have been dreaming about Edward then you could be done by now. Oh wait no you wouldn't be you still have you'rse to do" Alice said as she came closer.

"How do you know what I was dreaming about?" I asked looking at them as my eyes began to show fear.

"you said his name more like yelled it. EDWARD,EDWARD!!!!!! tell them that you love me." Rosalie said with evil in her voice.

"That was pretty peripatetic you think that Edward is going to come save you. Wake up and smell the roses he's not coming for you. This is not a fairy tale and Edward is not your Prince Charming. SO GET US TO IT!" Alice said with force as she and Rosalie pushed me down. Causing me to fall on all the books.

"GET TO WORK! "Cinder" Bella or you will be punished severely. Do you understand use" Rosalie and Alice yelled at me as they where right in my face.

All I could do was shake my head yes and say a few words "uh" was all I could say. They turned with there heads up high and walked out the door followed by a laughter I could here down the hall. After they where gone I barred my face in the sheets of my bed and cried.

"There wrong Edward is my Prince Charming and is coming for me...someday. That just made me cry harder. I just realized that for Edward to come and rescue me he would have to know how I was treated, and that would require me to tell him. But that also meant I would get it worse by Victoria and her daughters. It just wasn't fair".

After poring my heart out I grabbed a book and got to work. It just wasn't fair I had homework to do as well. Oh well the faster I got done with there's the sooner I got started with mine. It was 6:45 when I got done with Rosalie's homework. As soon as I was done with hers I started Alice's. An hour later I was half way threw Alice's (I know what your thinking only half way threw. She's in Adv. English...for college!!) When all of a sudden I heard something.

"Bella" it said I just ignored it thinking it was my imagination and got back to work.

**A/N**: Who could be the person calling for Bella? give me an R.E.V.I.E.W what's that spell **review**. Thanks:)


	7. Chapter 7:Punishment

Chapter 7: Punishment

"Bella" the voice came again a little stronger this time. I couldn't help think that it was my beloved Edward.

"Bella get down here. We've been yelling for you (no it wasn't Edward it was only my step family.)

I ran down the stairs to find them in the living room.

"What I was in the middle of homework?" I asked with a little wine to my voice. I really didn't want to be doing this right now.

"You should no what" Victoria said as she held a cup of wine (Victoria drinks every now and then)

"No I'm afraid I don't no what your talking about" I said looking at them.

"My bracelet is missing. The one that's silver charm on it, Emmett gave it to me and now its gone" Rosalie snapped as her eyes began to get dark.

"Okay what does that have to do with me?" I asked as I put a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"Oh yes you do don't lie to use you stole it" Alice bounced in.

"You can look through my stuff. But I can assure you I didn't take it" I manged to say as a laugh escaped my lips. (Normally I wouldn't laugh at a time like this but I know I didn't take it)

"Oh really what do you call that under you books?" Victoria asked a little drunk as she took something out from under my books.

"That's it that's the bracelet" Rosalie said taking it from her moms hand.

"I didn't take that It must have been placed there by somebody else" I protested I know I spoke the truth.

"You no what happens to people who lie? Bad things happen to them, Rosalie what do you want to do to her for her punishment?" Victoria asked looking at me with pure evil.

"Hm lets see" Rosalie thought for a moment then spoke again in a horrifying voice I had ever herd. "Alice hold her arms so she can't get away. Mom hand me that belt and also the ashtray" Rosalie said looking away from me.

I didn't know what she was going to do. But what she did I would have never ever thought of. Victoria handed her what she asked for. The next thing I new it I was being hit and smacked with the leather belt. I screamed out in pain I tried to escape but I couldn't (For Alice to be really little her strength makes up for it) the beating of the belt lasted for five minuets. As hurt began to fill my eyes she got the ashtray and looked for something? Then I saw what she got out it was a cigarette that still had a little flame to it. She couldn't be doing what I thought she was going to do. But I was right. Rosalie came close to me and held tight to one of my arms. The next thing I new my skin was burning. She burned the left over cigarette into my skin I did all I new to do scream.

"OH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STOP THAT HURTS. PLEASE STOP!!!!!!!" I begged with tears of hurt going down the cheeks. But that did nothing it just made things worse. She finally stooped and told Alice to let go of my arm she did and I fell to the ground. They stood over me wondering if I was still alive. (right now I wish I wasn't) I thought they where gone when I herd there whispers. I looked up and saw Rosalie holding the ashtray. She held the ashtray with an evil glare in her eyes then she turned the ashtray over dumping the ashes all over me. Now I smelt like a smoker what would Edward and everyone else say. (I know I could take a shower but I didn't know if that would work)

"Bella you really should stop with the smoking don't you know it's bad for you?" asked Alice as she faked the carringness in her voice.

I just looked up at them with horror in my eyes. I couldn't help it I was petrified.

"I don't think she herd you. She needs something to get her to answer" Victoria said looking at her daughters with an evil smile across her lips. Alice and Rosalie both whispered in there moms ear.

I didn't know what was being said but I did know it wasn't good. I closed my eyes for a few moments not wanting to see what was coming. But lucky me it was nothing harmful but it was sticky. Victoria took her wine glass and pored her wine all over me. I snapped my eyes open and answered.

"Y- yessss I know it's bad for you" I answered as my body began to shake with sobs also because I was cold.

"What was that bad for who?" Rosalie asked as she put her hand up to her ear acting like she couldn't hear me.

'For me!" I cried as I looked up at them with defeat. I know I caved in I also new that's what they wanted but I just couldn't help it I just wanted them to stop.

"That's better now you will think twice before stealing again won't you?" Victoria asked getting down next to me.

"Yes stepmother" I answered with sorrow I new that if I talked back or said but more would come and it would be much worse.

"Good" Victoria said as she kicked the remaining ashes in my face. Causing me to cough and eyes to burn.

They left the living room as I laid there still coughing my lungs out. But they didn't care they just went along with there own business like normal. The next thing I new I slipped into darkness.

**A/N:**Poor Bella will she ever be saved by her Prince Charming and live Happily Ever After? Please **Review**


	8. Chapter 8:Calling Bella

Chapter 8: Calling Bella

After I got done with dinner I decided to call Bella. I picked up the phone when I herd someone.

"Your calling Bella aren't you?" asked Emmett with a smile.

"Yes and why are you and Jasper acting like this is the first girl I've liked" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Were just happy for you that's all" he said looking at me like I can't believe you just asked that look.

I dialed Bella's number it rang once when someone picked it up.

"Hello" said the bubbly voice on the other end.

"Hi Alice is Bella there?" I asked hoping she would say yes.

"She's tied up at the moment" she said in her normal bubbly voice.

"Well um could you tell her I called?" I asked looking at Emmett.

"I will tell her you called" Alice answered as if she didn't feel like talking to me anymore.

I hung up the phone a few moments later. When I turned around my whole family was standing there.

"What?" I asked wondering why they where there.

"Edward likes Bella" Emmett said looking at me with a wide smile.

"Maybe I do. That wasn't Bella, it was Alice telling me she was busy" I answered before my parents got all "where so happy you found a girl speech".

**Bella's pov.**

I got up when the phone rang (Thoe it hurt to get up) I limpet into the kitchen, it hurt but what else could I do crawl?

"Who was that on the phone?" I asked as I sat at the breakfast bar.

"Oh it was Edward saying he never want's to see you again" Alice said with a smile that told me something was up.

"I don't believe so I'm going to call him myself" I said reaching for the phone. But Alice snatched it out of my hand before I dialed.

"I'm telling you the truth. I can't believe you don't trust me" she said with shock still holding the phone.

"What ever I'll just talk to him tomorrow" I said limping to my room. As I got ready for bed I noticed a big cut on my back (from the belt probably)

My whole body burned and hurt all over. I barley made it to my bed before the pain came much stronger then before. I cried myself to sleep. Not just because of the pain far from that, but because the way I had been treated for half my life. I finally feel asleep and dreamed. That seamed the only safe place I could go.

**Alice Pov.**

I watched Bella go up to her room little does she no that Edward wanted to talk to her about something important. Oh well she stole Rosalie's bracelet, so she's getting what she deserves. As I flipped threw my new Cosmo Girl magazine Rosalie came into the kitchen with her pink PJ's on with a face mask as well. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw her.

"Hay bride of Frankenstein" I said with more laughter, I knew it was awful for me to laugh at her but it was so funny.

"Shut up Alice, at least I'm not four feet ten inches" she said with a little smirk. I shut up right away I know I'm short but that doesn't means she can rub it in.

"So that was Edward wasn't it. What he want?" Rosalie asked getting a cup of hot chocolate.

"How do you know that was Edward?" I asked looking at her raising an eyebrow.

"Oh I was lissioning on the phone up stairs" she answered sitting in front of me at the breakfast bar.

" nosey! but if you must know he wanted to talk to Bella. I told him she was tied up at the moment and said she would call him back. But little does she know that he never wants to see her again. I can't wait till tomorrow it will be such Cayuse" I said with a laugh closing my magazine.

"Perfect now Bella will get a taste of her own medicine. I can't wait till tomorrow to see what happens" Rosalie agreed with me.

I told Rosalie good night. Grabbed an apple,my magazine and went to bed. After all it was going to be an interesting day tomorrow I had to get enough sleep.

**Edward's POV**.

I went into the living room and played the wii (on the new TV) waiting for Bella to call. As I played the new Resent and Evil game. As I began to lose track of time my dad came in.

"Edward what are you doing up so late?" he asked looking at me. You are aware you do have school tomorrow right?" What was he talking about it was only eight- wasn't it. I looked at the clock sitting on the coffee table and it read 2:00 A.M. oh crap.

"Oh sorry dad I didn't no how late it was" I answered scratching the back of my head.

"That's Okay son but you really should get some sleep" Carlisle said looking at me. (**A/N:** I know there vampires but in this story they sleep)

I went to bed wondering why Bella never called.

* * *

**A/N:** I know it's a short chapter sorry about that. So what do you think, What will the next day be like? I would like to thanks all my readers so far thanks and I would also like to thank my friend Ashley for coming up with the name of my story for me. Please **review** I need at least five thanks:)


	9. Chapter 9:Finally getting help

Chapter 9: Finally getting help

**Bella' Pov.**

I made my way to Biology (I didn't want to go, but I had to. I was so mad at Edward how could he say that) As I walked into the big classroom I saw him waiting for me (Probably to tell me himself) I sat down hoping he wouldn't talk to me, but he did.

"Bella didn't you-"I wished class would just start already, lucky me it did thank god.

"Morning class today we are studding cells of different animals. You and your lab partner will figure out which is which you have 25 minuets" said are teacher going over to his desk.

I also forgot that classes where short (pep section today) I sat there for about ten minuets then I started looking at the animal cells when Edward spoke (Oh boy here we go)

"Bella-"there was no way I was going to let him say it.

"Edward I never want to see you again" I said as the bell rang, I was out of my seat in a heart beat.

"Bella what are you talking about. You don't want to see me ever again?" he asked turning me around.

"I heard that…that you never wanted to see me again" I said as tears sprang to my lovely brown eyes.

"Now who told you that?" Edward asked looking into my eyes.

"Alice told me last night before I went to bed" I answered as the tears that I tried to hide fell down my face.

"I would never ever say that and don't ever lesson to anyone else other wise" he ended wiping the tears from my eyes.

I new he spoke the truth. "I will meet you in the lunchroom in a few, I just have to go to my locker" Edward said kissing my cheek.

After talking to him I went into the very packed lunchroom. I maid my way threw the lines and threw the crowed to the lunch table which sat in the middle of the back row by a window. When I sat down I saw Rosalie and Alice sitting there already. I just sat there acting like they weren't there. Little good that did.

"Hay Bella did Edward talk to you?" Rosalie asked looking at me putting her finger to her cheek.

"Yes he did and it was all a misunderstanding" I said with a smile as I sat down.

"Your lying you just can't accept that fact that Edward doesn't want anything to do with you" Alice said pushing back her food and getting up and getting in my face.

"Obviously he didn't want to hurt your feelings, because he really doesn't want anything to do with you" Rosalie said taking her sisters side.

"You guys really should get your hearing checked because you herd wrong" I said standing up getting right in there faces just like they where doing with me. "Oh wait you can't because all you care about are your looks…and impressing your boyfriends"

"Your going to wish you never said that" Rosalie said pushing me to the ground. I nearly fell over the chair that was in the way. When my head hit the floor it was so lowed that it could be herd threw the whole lunchroom.

I tried getting up but they just knocked me back down again. It was last night all over again. The next thing I new I saw people coming over to watch the "fight" if that's what you want to call it. As the girls beat the living day lights out of me I just wished and prayed that someone would stop it. My wish was answered I heard the Cullen brothers forcing there way threw to get to use.

"Alice that's enough!" Jasper said forcing Alice off me. Thank god one off one more to go, and Rosalie was the worst.

"Rosalie Swan stop this wright now!!!!!!!!!!" Emmett yelled picking her up and keeping her off of me as well.

"Let use at her" my stepsisters yelled as there boyfriends held them back.

I started to cry and cry it hurt so bad, then I herd Edward's voice.

"Come on Bella I'm taking you to the nurses office while Jasper and Emmett take your stepsisters to the the office" as he picked me up in his arms.

It hurt so much to be moved but I didn't complain. I hoped my stepsisters got what they deserved Edward was on his way to the nurses office when I spoke in a weak voice.

"Do you think they will get what they deserve" looking up at Edward.

"Of course they will, they beat the crap out of you yes they will at least get detention or twelve demerit's"Edward said holding a paper towel to my head where it was bleeding very badly.

We finally got to the nurses office. When we entered the nurse was shocked.

"Oh my word what happened to you sweetheart" she asked after she realized she was staring.

"Her stepsisters beat her up in the cafeteria just now. She's hurt pretty badly" Edward said lying me down on the nearest bed.

"Well will fix you right up Bella, don't you worry"the nurse said as she went and got some supplies.

As I sat there I started to cried all over again (It was more like sobbing all over again) Edward was by my side in a heart beat.

"Don't cry Bella, I'm here it's Okay they won't hurt you as long as I'm around" He said holding me to his chest. The nurse came back with the supplies.

"Okay dear lets see what we have" she said in a sweet voice. She looked at my injures. "You need to go to the hospital you've got some bad injures".

Edward helped me up and took me to the hospital. (he still had not seen the burns on my arms.)

**Principles office. (Alice Pov.)**

We sat in the principles office waiting for are punishment. Like we cared Bella had it coming to her (Okay I cared what happened to me I couldn't get expelled or anything)

"Well Alice I heard you beat beat up your stepsister. Why did you do it" Mr. Chang asked.

I didn't know what to say. But then I thought of something.

"I just followed Rosalie. When Bella first became are stepsister Rosalie said that if I didn't do the same as she, then the same things would happen to me. I think she was just lying because she's never done anything to me" I answered looking Mr. Chang.

"Thank you Alice I will tell you and you're sisters punishment when I get done talking to her" he said telling me I could leave.

**Principle's office (Rosalie's Pov.)**

I sat there as Mr. Chang yelled at me (what I thought was yelling)

"Rosalie Alice told me her side of the story on what happened now I want you to tell me yours" Mr. Chang said looking at me from his desk.

"Okay first off it was Bella's fault that all this happened. And second Bella wouldn't believe us that what we told her about Edward never wanting to see her again. So she rubbed it in are faces and told use that he never said that, of course me and Alice no better" I said hoping he would by it.

"Well if what you are telling me is true then why did Edward just take Bella to the hospital himself?" Mr. Chang asked as he laid his hands on his desk.

"That's just him being nice, he just doesn't want to hurt Bella's feelings" I answered crossing my legs.

A few moments went by with out me or Mr. Chang saying a word then he spoke.

"Alice you can come in now"

Alice came in and sat next to me looking at me with horror. She really hated getting in trouble.

"I have thought about your punishment and I've decided... you each have ISS for a day and a Saturday ISS" he said looking at both of use

Me and Alice looked at each other with are mouths wide opened. What he was taking Bella's side, what about use?

**Hospital**

Edward carried me into the Emergency Room and sat me in a wheelchair and told me he would be right back.

"I need to see Dr. Cullen right away please" he said as he talked to the sectary behind the desk.

'Just one moment please" said the lady dialing Carlisle's work number.

"Yes" he said.

"Your son is here with a girl. He says he needs to see you right away" the lady answered. Then I herd my dad

"Tell him I'm on my way".

"He said he will be here in a moment" the lady said with a smile.

'Thank you" I said then I went back over to where Bella was. "My dad will be here in moment" I told her, with that said my dad came threw the doors.

"What do we have here" he asked with a smile that caused is light face to light up.

"This is Bella the girl I told you about" Edward said looking at his dad. Then his dad spoke once more.

"Oh yes it's nice to meet you Bella" He said with another smile.

"Anyway dad Bella's stepsisters Rosalie and Alice beat her up in the lunchroom. Over something that was said last night I guess" I said rocking back and forth on my heels.

"We need to check out her injures right away, to see if stitches are needed" Carlisle said as Edward pushed me back into the big white room.

"If you would please take your jacket off" Carlisle asked as he started to fill out my charts. I took my jacket off to revile the burns that where on my arms. Carlisle and Edward didn't know what to say.

"Bella what happened to you?" Carlisle asked being careful not to touch the burns.

"I... I... can't...tell...you. If I do I will get it much worse" I sobbed barring my face into my scared and bruised hands.

"Yes you can Bella you can trust me and my family" Edward said with a warm and coma voice, but I new that he was as worried as his dad was.

"When I say I can't say anything I can't" I sobbed even harder I can't believe I was caving in after all these years.

"Bella did Victoria and her daughters do this to you?" Carlisle asked very worried by this point.

"I shook my head and began to tell what was going on.

"Yes!!!!!!!! it all started when my dad died I was seven years old. My step family liked me then but when my dad died Victoria began abusing me and so did her daughters. I was also forced into being the slave of the house" I said caving in. I had finally just let my heart poor out. "All this happened last night I was doing Alice's and Rosalie's homework when they called me down stairs. When I got down there they accused me of taking Rosalie's bracket, but I new I didn't so I said I didn't. But they didn't by it. Then Victoria asked me what that was under my books. She found Rosalie's bracket but I new it was placed under there. Victoria then asked me if I knew what happened to liars. Rosalie got to choose my punishment and she...she choose a leather belt and....an ashtray full of cigarettes. So took one out and...and burned me with one. After doing that I fell to the ground in tears, Rosalie took the ashes from the ashtray and dumped them on me. I shut my eyes wishing they would just go away. Then they said that smoking was bad for me that I should stop. I said it was bad for them then Victoria pored her wine all over me. Then I answered right say it was me that had to stop, I was left alone to lay there" I finished sobbing and crying I just had to tell someone and finally I had, had the chance to.

"Oh my god Bella. We need to get you into XRays to see if anything is broken, then we will take care of these burns as best as we can" Carlisle said with worry he just couldn't believe the story I just told him.

"Then your coming home with me" Edward said with a serious smile going across his face.

**Hours later...**

Hours went by I went threw so many Xrays and test to see If I had any broken bones that I had, had my full of test for a life time. Finally I was done.

"Well Bella you don't have any broken bones, but you do need some stitches for the deep cuts" Carlisle said looking at my Xrays.

I sat there and let the doctors and nurses do there job. I did let out a scream every now and then but Edward was there with me, so I wasn't alone and that felt good to know that he was there with me threw this whole ordeal.

"Now your coming home with use" Edward said with a smile after they where done fixing my burns the best they could.

**A/N:** What do you think? Will Bella say yes to going home with them? And will Victoria find out, if she does what will happen to Bella?

Please **Review** thanks:)


	10. Chapter 10:Back to the way it used to be

Chapter 10: Back to the way it used to be

**Bella's Pov.**

"No I can't go with you, Victoria will be furious" I said taking a step back. They just didn't understand, no one would ever understand.

"Bella yes you can we will take care of Victoria late. Carlisle said it was fine and Esme will be cool with it to" Edward said taking my hand in his.

I agreed to go with them. Besides the worst part was over…right? (Boy was I wrong) Little over an hour later we pulled into a long driveway. I looked out the window to my left and saw, a house the size of a castle (let me rephrase that more like a billion dollar mansion)

"This is your house" I said a lowed as my eyes got wide. Mr. Cullen laughed.

"Yes this is are home. When you're a doctor you can get a lot of good things".

We maid are way into the house, it was like stepping into a fairy tale. There was a big wooden stair case leading to the 2nd floor. To the right was a big family room. Beyond that looked like to be another room but I couldn't see. (There had to be I mean look at this house) As looked around a lady about 20's came up to use.

"Esme this is Bella Swan the girl I was telling you about" Edward said looking at the lady which must have been his mother.

"It's nice to meet you Bella" she said with a smile. It was like meeting a real Snow White.

"Bella has Edward told you anything about use?" Carlisle asked looking at me.

"No he didn't, why should I know something" I answered with a little bit of fear. Where they hiding something from me?

"Here it goes…do you believe in vampires?" asked Edward looking at me.

"No way, should I. I mean there just from fairy tales and stuff just to scar little kids" I answered as I began laughing.

"Yes you should because you're in a house full of them" came a voice from somewhere.

I backed up a little bit as I felt more fear fill my body.

"Thanks a lot Emmett you scared her" Carlisle said looking at Emmett, Jasper as they came down the stairs.

"It's okay dear we won't hurt you. You see we only drink animal blood not human blood" Esme said very sweet like.

I didn't know what to think or say. All I new was that I was as scared as I don't know what. Then Jasper spoke.

"Do you think we should have told her?" he asked very worried as him and his family looked at me with confusion. Then I spoke

"How long have you guys been you know vampires?" I asked wanting to know the answer but a little scared as well.

"I'm about 360. Esme is..." Carlisle started but Esme cut him off.

"I'm much younger then Carlisle" Emse said looking at her husband.

"Jasper's are newest vegetarian. He's been a vampire for about one hundred years" Edward said. "Emmett's been one for um about oh I don't know hundred fifty". (**A/N:** I don't know how many years I'm just guessing)

"And how old are you?" I asked Edward looking at him with curiosity.

"I'm seventeen" he answered.

"But how long have you been seventeen?" I asked once again.

"I've been one since 1916 I died at the age of seventeen from Influenza" He answered with a sigh.

"Oh my gosh I um wow" I said not being able to say more.

"Maybe you should site down you look like your going to pass out" Edward said taking me into the family room to site down.

"I'm fine it's hard taking all this in that's all" I said putting my hand on my forehead.

"What if we watched a movie, would that help?" Edward asked looking at me with his lovely smile.

"Sure what do you want to watch?" I asked taking my hand off my forehead.

"What about Wuthering Heights" he suggested.

"I love that book it's amazing" I answered with a smile.

"I know you like it I saw it on your books the other day in class" he said with another smile.

Edward put the DVD in and we began watching it on the big screen TV. We where half way threw when Carlisle and Esme came in.

"Bella you need to call Victoria and tell her where you at" Carlisle said handing me the phone.

"No I can't she will yell and scream at me. And tell me to come home right now" I said looking at them letting them know this was a bad idea.

"Bella sweetheart you have to, she's probably wondering where you're at "Esme said looking at me with sad eyes.

"Don't worry Bella will be right here in case you need use" Edward said with confidants.

I took the phone and dialed the number. I prayed that no one would answer. When it dialed all I herd was a busy signal. "It's busy" I said handing the phone back to Carlisle.

"Will try again later on" Esme said as she and her husband left the room. Me and Edward got back to the movie.

I started to get really sleepy towards the end. All I remember was Heathcliff comes in and finds Cathy sick, and then I fell asleep.

**Edward's Pov.**

As the movie ended I noticed that Bella had fallen asleep.

"I'm going to try to call her stepmother again. Take her up to the guest bedroom so she can get some sleep" Carlisle said coming into the family room.

I picked Bella up and took her up I put her on the bed she said something. I didn't know what it was but then she said it again.

"Edward...help" she said almost with a scream. I told her I was right there and that nothing would happen to her. I stayed there until I thought she was done talking then I went down stairs to fine my dad talking to Victoria.

"Victoria this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen and I was just calling to tell you that Bella is here with use safe and sound" Carlisle said looking at me.

I herd her voice on the other line but nothing clearly.

"Thank you for understanding" Carlisle said as he hung up the phone.

"What was that all about?" I asked looking at my dad.

"Victoria said thanks for calling to tell her where Bella's at" He replied putting the phone back on the hook.

I just looked at my dad with worry, did she really mean what she said? I don't think so.

**The next day**

**Bella's Pov.**

I woke the next morning with the sun coming threw the lace curtains lighting the whole room. I sat up and looked around the room, there was a a desk in the right hand corner, TV right in front of me, and a big king size bed which I was lying on. I looked over at the door where I saw Edward standing there.

"Morning did you sleep well?" He asked with a smile as he came over to me and sat on the bed.

"Yes I did. If I may ask what time is it" I said looking at him with a yawn.

"Oh about 9:30" he answered looking at his watch.

"Nine thirty! I have to get out of here Victoria's probably so mad that I didn't come home" I said with a scream.

Before Edward could answer Carlisle and Esme where in the room.

"What's wrong?" Esme asked looking at use.

"I have to leave now"I said getting up.

"No you're not, I already called Victoria last night while you where sleeping and told her you where safe and sound" Carlisle said with a smile.

"well-wait WHAT you called her no she was just fakeing her kindness and all" I said with some fear filling my voice.

"She was fine with it she wasn't mad or anything she was just glad to here that you where safe" Esme said.

Sure she was it was all an act I thought to myself.

"Do you want some breakfast?"Edward asked looking at me with that beautiful face of his.

'Sure" I answered as I got up with another yawn. Edward helped me down stairs, he was such a gentleman.

When we got down stairs Emmett and Jasper where already down there.

"Morning Bella" they said as I entered the kitchen. "Morning" I said returning it with a smile.

As I ate my pancakes, the Cullen's started asking me questions on how Victoria became by stepmother and all. Carlisle and Edward already new the story but Esme and her other son's didn't.

"When I was a little girl my dad Charlie remarried a woman by the name of Victoria she had two daughters. I finally felt like I had a complete family but a year after he remarried things began to go wrong,when I was seven he was shot twice in the chest. He was my best friend, when he died Victoria showed her true self her daughters did as well. From then on I was the servant of the house." I said on the Verge of tears. But as I continued on thinking about it tears fell and made a small puddle on the table.

"Oh you poor girl" Esme said as she came over and gave me a huge. I tried not to cry but it didn't help they just came anyway no matter how hard I tried.

After I was done crying Edward took me home. I didn't want to go but I had to.

"Here we are Bella" Edward said looking at me. "If she does anything to you again tell me as soon as possible and I will be here" taking my hand in his. "Heres' my cell number". I nodded at him telling him I would.

I got out and went inside. As I shut the door Victoria came running up to me with rage.

"BELLA SWAN!!!!!!, HOW DARE YOU GO TO THE CULLEN'S FOR HELP"Victoria yelled.

I looked at her like I had no Idea what she was talking about.

"Oh don't look at me that way. like you don't no what happened" she said with force as she took me by the shoulders and began shaking me. "Dr. Cullen called me last night telling me that you where with them. How dare you go telling people that I treat you bad. I've always given you everything a warm home, close, food and look what you do in return".

she threw me to the floor As I laid there Victoria saw the number on my hand and asked who's number it was and why did I have it.

"Who's number is this you little slute!" she yelled in my face. I didn't answer I was to petrified to. so she yelled and commanded for me to tell her.

"WHO'S NUMBER IS THIS!!!!!!!!!!!" EITHER YOU TELL ME OR SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She spat in my face. I still didn't answer I didn't think that I could.

She kept her word and picked me up once again and threw me to the floor but this time causing me to hit the side of the counter. As I fell to the floor I herd something pull oh no it was one of the stitches. Victoria left the room as I got to my knees I cried because of the horrible shutting pain that was going threw me like a dagger. It hurt just like it did when the people at the hospital fixed it. As I sat there with sorrow and pain Alice came into the room.

'N- no stay away from me" I begged as she came closer. she was going to beat me just like Victoria did just a few moments ago. I began to shake with fear.

"Bella it's Okay I'm not going to hurt you. I promise" she said with warmth in her voice. I looked at her as she got down on her knees next to me. As she wiped away the blood that was coming from my arm she spoke once again.

"Bella I'm truly sorry for the way I have treated you for the past ten years. I didn't want to but Rosalie said that I had to, that if I didn't then I would get the same. I am so so sorry".

I couldn't believe what she had just said but I believed her. "It's Okay Alice I forgive you and I know your sorry" I said looking at her.

"But how can you forgive me I treated you so badly?" she asked looking at me with shock.

"Because my dad once told me that what ever someone does to you, you should always forgive them no matter what" I said as the sting continued going threw my body.

**A/N**: **Cliffhanger**! Ha, Ha I'm evil sorry about that, figured I would ended it here for you guys to think about what will happen next. What will Edward do when he finds out...That is if he finds out? Ha evil smile/laugh. I'm just being funny don't worry I will update ASAP. That is if I get enough reviews. P.S. So with that said Please **Review** thanks:)


	11. Chapter 11:Being his date

Chapter 11: Being his date

**A/N**: Sorry for the stupid chapter name that's all I could think of.

Alice helped me to the bathroom to fix up my arm. She got out a small pair of scissors and needle. Okay so she was going to restitch my deep cut (**A/N**: I no it's confusing but don't worry it will make since here in a minuet) I looked at her with some fear.

"Don't worry Bella I no what I'm doing. When I was little I had to take care of Rosalie, that is before you came along" she said putting peroxide on my arm.

She began fixing it when she noticed I was about to flip out.

"Look at me" Alice said "Your Okay, I'm almost done just give me a minuet".

A minuet went by and she was done. We came out of the bathroom when Alice voice became very serious. "To let you know my mom and sister don't know, that I'm being nice to you. So when there around I'm going to have to be mean to you. But I don't mean it" I should my head yes when I heard Rosalie's mean horrible voice.

"Bella!, where's my English paper? It's due tomorrow"

"I've got it right here" I said taking it out of my bag.

Rosalie snatched the paper from my pale hand then looked at me with a death stair, Alice did the same even theo she didn't mean it. Rosalie turned and left then yelled for Alice. Alice ran to catch up, but before she got far she turned to me. I mouthed "Thank you" and she mouthed "your welcome".

**Edward's Pov**. 

As I drove home I wondered how Bella was. Was Victoria mad? Did she get punished? I wouldn't no till tomorrow.

**Next Day… (Bella's Pov)**

I was so existed about seeing Edward that I ran right into Jessica and Mike.

"Hay Bella how have you been? We haven't talked in a while?" they asked wondering what I had been up to.

We talked for a little bite before the bell rang then I headed to Biology.

"Hay Bella, let me get that for you" Edward said pulling my seat out for me.

"Thank you you're such a gentlemen" I said as I took my seat.

"Bella I need to ask you something and I need an honest answer" Edward said looking at me. "This coming Saturday is the red and white Valentine's Day Ball would you have the honor of going with me"

"I would love to" I said as a smile came across my lips. We started talking before we known it the bell rang for lunch.

As we walked into the lunchroom I saw Alice sitting at the table with Jasper.

"Bella I'll get are lunches , you go ahead to the table" Edward said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Hay Alice, hay Jasper" I said looking at them as I sat down.

"Hay Bella" they both said looking at me with smiles.

"I'm getting something to drink. Do you guys want anything?" Jasper asked getting up. We shook are heads no.

As soon as he was gone I told Alice the good news.

"Guess what Edward asked me" I said looking at her with a wide smile.

"What tell me, tell me" Alice begged with excitement. I new she was going to bust if I didn't.

"Edward asked me to the Valentine's Day Ball" I said with a sigh.

"Aw that is so romantic…you said yes right?" she asked as her dark eyes began to get wide.

"Of course I said yes that would be stupid of me if I didn't" I answered looking at her with a laugh.

"So what do you plan on wearing?" Alice asked with a twinkle in her eye. she loves to shop so that's why she ask is my guess.

"There's this awesome dress at David's Bridal. It's Royal blue, with a V neck, knee link, little spaghetti straps, with silver high heels-" I said but then I stopped.

"What's wrong it sounds like a great dress?" she asked wondering why I stopped.

"It is but I haven't the money or time for that dress" I answered putting my elbows on the table. Before Alice could ask anymore Edward and Jasper came back.

"What are we talking about?" Jasper asked sitting next to Alice.

"The ball on Saturday" Alice answered crossing her legs.

"I take it Bella told you" Edward said taking my hand. "Where's Emmett and Rosalie?"

"Right behind you"Jasper said pointing behind Edward.

"Hey what are you talking about?" Rosalie asked. Before anyone could answer she spoke again. "Could it be the Valentines Day Ball this coming Saturday?" flipping her light blond hair.

"How did you know that's what we where talking about?" Edward asked.

"Oh please everyone is talking about it. The Valentine's Day Ball is the most popular dances, besides prom of course" she said sitting down next to Emmett.

"We all looked at her with wide eyes. Man she new her dances. But then again she was popular after all.

"Edward asked Bella to the ball" Alice said with happiness mixed with unplsentness (**A/N:**remember that when she's around Rosalie or her mom she has to act mean to Bella)

Rosalie didn't say a word just had the look of pure evil. As I was finishing up my lunch the bell rang. Edward walked me to class. Before we got there we talked.

"Did you see the look that Rosalie gave me?" I asked hoping he new what I was talking about.

"Yes I did but don't worry about it" Edward said stopping out side of my English class.

"I'll see you after school" he finished as he gave me a kiss.

The rest of the day was a blur considering I day dreamed the rest of the day, but school was over for the day. As I waited for Edward I realized I only had three day's till the ball.

"Hay Bells" he said putting his arms around me.

"I have to get home then go shopping" I said getting into my old truck. I kissed Edward bye and went home.

I got home and noticed that something was on the door.

_Cinderbella_

_Here's a list of chores that needs to be done by the time I get home which will be in an hour an half. They better be done by the time I get home or you will get more. So if I where you I would start cleaning. Oh and Rosalie and Alice told me about you going dress shopping don't even think about it. Chances are you will be busy for a while, so don't even ask when I get home._

_List of chores_

_* clean the dishes_

_* Pick up the living room_

_* get dinner ready_

_* Do the girls homework (sitting on the table)_

_Victoria _

Great now I've got like a million things to do. How will I get to go dress shopping now? I stared at the list for a few minuets then I got to work. The first thing on the list was wash the dishes. "Okay that will be easy enough" I thought as I got to the sink. GROSS! there was piles of dishes all over the counter. I will get them done all I have to do is put them in the dish wash and do some by hand. I went to go put them in the dish washer when I spotted another note.

_Dishwashers broke do them by hand._

Great just great. I'll just put them in the sink and let them soak for a few minuets while I start on something else. Next was clean up the living room. I went into the living room and found piles of cloths and junk all over the place. What it wasn't like this when I left this morning. I didn't complain I just did what it said. As I went threw and put things away I realized it was five till six. Victoria would be home in an hour. I went into the kitchen and did dishes (of what I could) then got dinner ready chicken and rice. After that was done I got the girls home work done. Alice had the following

a term paper due on the 18th on Gorge Washington

Math problems 10-30 due tomorrow

I got started on the math. (the term paper I could do later...maybe that is if Victoria didn't beat my insides out) I got the math done with in recorded time of five minuets (I'm great at math that's why) Then I looked to see what Rosalie had

Personal Finance (Oh great I hat that class. But I will try my best)

Foods Crossword- easy

I got the personal Finance done to the best of my abilities. Then finished the crossword. As I fished Alice's term paper my step family walked threw the door.

"BELLA!!!!!" they yelled I appeared a second later.

"Did you get everything done that was on that list?" Victoria asked looking at her her freshly painted nails.

"Yes I did stepmother" I answered as I put supper on the table. "I was wondering I know you told me not to ask but I was wondering if I could go dress shopping for the Ball this Saturday?" I asked hoping she would let me go.

"What did I say on the note?" Victoria asked looking at me waiting for an answer.

"Not to ask when you got home" I said with sadness looking at her.

"Exactly so what do you think I'm going to say?" she asked sitting down at the table.

"No" I said already knowing the answer.

"You got it so don't even ask" Victoria said with a smirk.

I went to my room and did my own homework but I just couldn't get my mind off that dress that I saw at David's Bridal. Oh well I would never get that dress so why think about it.

**Friday February 13Th**

I walked threw the halls of Forks High school watching couples getting ready for the ball. I new I wouldn't be able to go but I still didn't give up hope.

"Hay Bella why so glum?" Jessica asked coming up to me with a smile.

"Oh Hi Jessica nothing...it's just that tomorrow's the Valentine's Day Ball and I don't have a dress. I don't even no if I can go" I answered looking at her as I stopped at my locker.

"Don't worry Bella you'll think of something" Jessica said with a small smile "Guess who asked me to the ball?" she asked leaning up on a locker.

"Who?" I asked looking at her shrugging my shoulders.

"Mike!" she said with a big smile. "That's great Jessica it really is" I said closing my locker. I was happy for her I really was.

"Bella I have to go Mikes waiting for me. So I will talk to you later" Jessica said going down the hall towards Mike's locker.

I just sighed heavily and went to home room to get my grades. As I made my way into my homeroom the teacher passed me my grades.

*English-B-

*Math-A

*Biology-A

*Gym-C+

*History-D

*Econ-D-

*Personal Finance-F

My last four classes where really bad,because I was so tired from being worked to death by my step family. I didn't know what to do, the ball was tomorrow night I still didn't have a dress. (I was going to ask Victoria if I could go but she would probably say no) After getting my grades I got in my truck and headed home. Wondering if Victoria would be nice and let me go to the ball.

**A/N**: Oh another** cliffhanger**. First off I would like to thank all my readers and reviewers. I have over a hundred reviews oh yeah thank you all:) Will Bella get to go to the ball and be with Edward or will Victoria put a stop to it? To get more you need to review thanks:) **REVIEW!**

**A/N:**I need some help for my next chapter if she gets to go to the ball what should she leave behind? And what kind of chore should she have to do?


	12. Chapter 12: Help from a pixie

Chapter 12: Help from a pixie

After dinner I asked Victoria if I could go to the ball. My chances where very slim, but I tried anyway there was know way of knowing in less I tried.

"Victoria, I uh mean stepmother I was wondering since it's on a Saturday could I please go to the ball tomorrow night?" I asked stepping into the computer room which was two sizes bigger then my room (any room in this whole house would be bigger then my room.)

"Let me think for a moment…NO! You have weekend chores to do" she said almost to the point wear she was mad that I asked.

"But I-" I was cut off by her voice. "But you what? Want some guy to go with you. Who would ask you? Who would want to go with you anyway?" Victoria asked as she sat in the lazy boy chair.

"I'm done with all my chores. Yes a guy did ask me…Edward Cullen" I said almost stumbling over my words.

"Since you're done with your chores, I guess you won't mind having more. So you might want to call your lover boy and tell him that you won't be there" she said with a laugh.

I didn't know what to say I was so upset and broken that I went straight to my room with the phone in my hand. I sat on the edge of my bed as I dialed Edwards number. As it rang tears began to fill my eyes. I didn't want to do this but what else could I do? A few moments later there was a click.

"Hey love" Edward said with that sweet velvet voice of his.

"Um Edward I have to tell you something it's about tomorrow" I started trying to keep the sadness from my voice.

"What is it If it's what you should wear just pick something you'll look great in anything" Edward said. I know he was very happy about tomorrow, he wouldn't be after I told him that I couldn't go.

"Edward... I can't go. Victoria gave me weekend chores."I said as the sadness began to come to my voice.

"Bella tell her no that you deserve to go that you did all your chores already" Edward said as he began to get mad.

"I did and she just laughed and told me that I should just forget it that I would never get to go" I said as some of the tears began to fall.

"Bella-"Edward began but I had another call coming in.

"Hang on Edward there's another call coming in" I said clicking over to three people conversation.

"AW IS BELLA CRYING HER EYES OUT TO EDWARD. WELL GET OVER IT. AND GET OFF I NEED TO US THE PHONE!!!!!!!" Rosalie yelled into the phone.

"Sorry Edward I have to go" I said as I put down the phone. Rosalie came into my room and took the phone from me.

As soon as she was gone I let myself go. I wouldn't get to go and that was that. I cried myself to sleep not ready for tomorrow.

**Twelve Hours later...next day basically**

I woke with my eyes swollen and red from crying. Today was going to be a hectic day. As soon as I appeared down stairs Rosalie and Alice dragged me out the door to go shopping with them. It took most of the day to get what they need for the ball tonight. By the time we got home I was so tired and beat that if by some miracle I could go, I wouldn't that's how tired I felt. I sank to the floor as the door bell rang. Thank god I didn't have to get it Victoria did.

"Hi Emmett, Rosalie will be right down" Victoria said with a smile. Rosalie! Emmett's here" she yelled up the stairs.

Rosalie came down a few minuets later in a red dress that went to the middle of her knees. She had black gloves, black shoes to match and her hair was half back with a general curl to it.

"Mom I should be back by twelve" Rosalie said.

"That's fine...where's Alice?" there mom asked looking at Rosalie.

"Jasper's on his way here. Alice said she would be ready shortly" Rosalie said as Emmett opened the door for her.

"Bella we will be home at midnight by then the whole house will be spotless" Victoria said as she left.

"Isn't Bella going to the ball?" Emmett asked looking at Rosalie.

"No she has stuff to do" Rosalie said looking at me with a smirk.

As soon as they where gone I laid my head on my knees and cried. As I continued to cry I heard something. I looked up to find Alice standing there in a little black dress.

"What are you still doing here shouldn't you be with Jasper at the ball?" I asked Alice as more tears fell from my eyes.

"Bella don't cry" Alice said standing next to me.

"Why? I can't go to the ball, I don't have a dress, Edward was mad because I told him I couldn't go. He probably found some else to take" I said as I tried to stop the tears.

"Bella,Jasper and Emmett said that Edward would never take anyone else but you. And yes you can go to the ball I have everything you'll need. I think you're going to like it" Alice said as she got me to my feet. As I entered her room I saw the royal blue dress that I saw at David's Bridal on her bed.

"Oh my gosh Alice..how..when?" I asked looking at her with happiness.

"The other day when you where talking about it. I went out that night and got it then. Oh and don't forget the shoes"Alice said pulling out a pair of silver sandals with little gems in them.

After staring in aw for a moment at the shoes Alice spoke again.

"Come on lets get you ready" getting out her big case of make-up.

With in minuets I was ready, I looked in the mirror and saw a girl I had never seen before. I looked like a princess right out of a fairy tale. My hair was down with some high lights to it, my make-up was perfect Alice did an amazing job. While I looked in the mirror there was a knock at the door. We went down stairs I answered the door to see Jasper standing there looking great in his black suit (Reminded me of James Bond)

"Hi Jasper" Alice said with a smile.

"You look great Alice, As do you Bella" Jasper said with a lovely smile.

"Um Alice I have one question. What am I going in?" I asked looking at her with wonder and confusion.

"You can take my porch, but make sure it comes back in one piece. Oh and don't forget be back by midnight"Alice said tossing me her keys.

**A/N:**So Alice is her fairy god mother I bet you guys didn't see that one coming. So what do you think? Oh and should Bella have a mask to hide who she is? I know this is a stupid question but in Twilight where does the prom take place? Thanks for all the reviews. Please **review** I need them in order to go on.


	13. Chapter 13:Finding true love

Chapter 13: Finding true love

As I drove to the school where the ball was to be held. I began to wonder if Edward would know who I was, with me wearing a mask and all. I finally arrived to the school, when I noticed someone waiting to park the car. As I entered the gum I was amazed at what I saw. The gum was decked out in pink and red balloons, streamers, heart shaped sculptors; a DJ sat up in the front of the gum and much more. as I continued into the gum, I saw Jasper and Alice, Rosalie and Emmett but where was Edward? As I got closer I saw a young man standing there. As I looked up at him I realized it was Edward.

"You sure know how to make an entrance, that is some dress" Edward said with a charming smile.

He obviously didn't know me (that's a good thing...right?) As the music started once again Edward asked me to dance.

"Would you like to dance?" offering his hand.

"This is kind of embarrassing but I can't dance." I admitted as my face turned a cherry red.

"That's okay I'll guide you. Put your feet on top of mine" Edward said lifting up on his toes.

As me and him danced we also started talking.

"You look so... I know I know you from some where" Edward said with a pause in between his sentences as he tried to figure out who I was. (**A/N:** I know it looks like I for got a word but I didn't I just didn't know how to spell it so I put in the three dots)

"Yes you know me in fact I'm in one of your classes" I said with a small laugh. Edward guest all kinds of girls but not me. Then again I really wasn't supposed to be here.

As we continued dancing Edward asked okay it was more like begged me to take off the mask.

"Please take off the mask, please let me see who you are" he pleaded as we stopped dancing for a while.

"I'm sorry Edward I can't if I did it would ruewin everything" I said taking his hand in mine.

He didn't say anymore about. But as time rolled by I began to lose track of it. All of a sudden Edward leaned in to kiss me. Wait what he doesn't even know it's me, but then he stooped and put his hand to my mask. Man he must really want to know who I am. As I let him take off the mask what I was dreading happened...

**A/N**: Sorry another cliffhanger! I know this is a short chapter but I figured I would just leave it hear for you guys to think. So what do you think? Please **review**, thanks:) And I know what you guys are thinking he should know her by the sound of her voice, well not this time sorry about that.


	14. Sneak Peak!

**Preview**

**A/N: **Here's a small sneak peak to my next chapter it's not done yet. But I thought since I got so many reviews for my past chapter I thought I would give you guys, a little treat. Thanks for all the great reviews. If you would like you can review on this as well:) Thanks again.

"Guess what we saw. Edward dancing with another girl. You know you should just for get him" Rosalie finished with a smile going across her lips.

"Okay and this concerns me how?" I asked razing my eyebrows.

Rosalie came up the stairs and stopped right in front of me then said in the most mean and evil voice I had ever heard from her.

"Don't try to get your way out of this one, I know you where there I saw you when Emmett said your name. So if I where you I would just keep your mouth shut. You wouldn't want Victoria to find out would you?"


	15. Chapter 14:Will I make it home?

Chapter 14: Will I make it home?

The clock struck midnight. I had to get out of here now or Victoria and her daughters would beat me home.

"I have to go now" I said braking away from Edward. I didn't want to but I new I had to. Or things would turn very unpleasant and I couldn't afford that.

"What... why? The ball doesn't end for another hour" Edward said with confusion in his voice. I felt so bad for him but I just couldn't stay.

"Well it's…an emergency and I have to be somewhere" I said as I turned towards the exist. As I got there I heard a voice from beside me.

"Bella you made it" Emmett's voice came as I made my way threw the crowed.

"Emmett no you weren't supposed to say that" I thought to myself looking at him with horror, but it was too late Rosalie had all ready heard him. She looked right at me but didn't say a word. Thank god.

As I continued my way threw I felt something give. I looked down to find one of my shoes was missing. I couldn't go back; I could hear Edward yelling for me from behind. But then I heard "there" voices oh just great that's the last thing is for them to see me I thought as I saw Alice's car waiting. As I drove home 10 miles over the seep limit I began to panic I was fifteen minuets way with know time to spare.

Thank god they don't leave places on time. As my mind began thinking of what could happen to me if I got caught, I heard something. I looked into the rear view mirror to find a policeman wanting me to pull over. So I did there was know way I was getting home now.

"Miss Can I see your licenses?" the officer asked. I dug in my little hand purse and handed him my licenses with my hand shaking with nerviness.

"You where going 10 miles over the speed limit… in the fast lane even Theo you where in the fast lane that doesn't mean Miss. Swan that you can do that" the officer said as he continued looking at my licenses. "Hey weren't you Charily Swan's daughter?" he asked.

"Yes I'm his daughter" I answered wondering if he would let me off with a warning. "Does that mean I'm off the hook? I mean since you know me and all?" I asked with a smile.

'No I'm afraid not, I'm still giving you a ticket" he replied ripping off the ticket. He told me that I could go but if he caught me again he would tell Victoria. Oh how I hated that women, just the sound of her name made me sick.

Fifteen minuets later I was home to fine the garage empty. Wait I still had the whole house to clean, I thought as I ran inside. When I got done changing I saw a note on the stair case.

_Bella_

_As soon as you left I called a cleaning service to clean the house. So you don't have to worry about a thing. Oh and I forgot to tell you that those shoes are made of glass._

_Alice_

Great the shoes I where just wearing where made of glass and I lost one. But the bright side was the house was clean and someone would find the shoe and tern it into the lost and found…maybe. I sat on the middle step of the stair case thinking of the night I had. When I heard the front door open.

"I see you managed to follow orders for once" Victoria said with a smirk.

"Y-yes I did. Did you guys have fun?" I asked looking at my stepsisters.

"Yes but Emmett said he saw you there, but we all know that's not true I mean after all you couldn't go" Rosalie said.

Oh no she knows I was there I could tell by the tone in her voice and the look on her face, and then she spoke once again.

"Guess what we saw. Edward dancing with another girl. You know you should just forget him" she finished with a smile going across her lips.

"Okay and this concerns me how?" I asked razing my eyebrows.

Rosalie came up the stairs and stopped right in front of me then said in the most mean and evil voice I had ever heard from her.

"Don't try to get your way out of this one, I know you where there I saw you when Emmett said your name. So if I where you I would just keep your mouth shut. You wouldn't want Victoria to find out would you?"

"No" I said not moving an inch. Would she really tell Victoria?

"Good, so if I where you I wouldn't tell Edward it was you or I _**will **_tell Victoria and you will be so sorry you did" she said with another evil smile followed by a laugh as she gave my shoulder a push. Alice followed after her not looking at me or saying a word.

No the great night I just had was shattered and soon would be forgotten, if I told Edward. So I decided from that moment on that I would never tell him. Even if it cost me being happy.

**A/N:** Aw that was just cold. Will Bella and Edward ever be together again or will things be lost between them? Please **review** if you want me to continue. Also sorry for a short chapter I had a little trouble writing this chapter. The next one I will try to make longer:)


	16. Authers note AKA perview

**A/N**: I know I just updated but I just had this idea and I wanted to post this as a Preview. I'm not any where near done with this chapter. So it might be a few days before I update again. Sorry but being a Senior can take a lot out of you. Tell me what you think:)

We walked into the house an hour and a half later.

"Man get a freaking grip it was just a girl" Emmett said putting his jacket on the node of the stair case.

"Easy for you to say, you have a girl. I know I know her around the eyes. I just can't forget about her" I said making my way into the kitchen.

We found are parents sitting at the breakfast bar.

"Did you guys have fun?" Esme asked with a smile.

"Okay I guess just another dance" I said getting into the freezer taking out a small packet of blood.

"I know you wish that Bella could have been there son" Carlisle said.

"I think he may have found someone else" Jasper replied with a small smile.

I just looked at him as I sat the shoe on the counter.

"Who's shoe is that?" are mom asked looking at me waiting for an answer.

"That's just it I don't know whose it is. All I know is that it's a size 5 1/2" I answered taking a drink a drink of blood.

"But what about Bella?" Carlisle asked putting his coffee cup in the sin.

"I don't know but I have this feeling she was watching me" I said picking up the shoe


	17. Chapter 15:Trying to find the right girl

Chapter 15: Trying to find the right girl

I just stood there motionless. How could something so amazing turn so awful? I kept asking myself that, but I just couldn't answer it. But how I wish I could.

**Edward's POV. **

We walked into the house an hour and a half later.

"Man, get a grip it was just a girl" Emmett said putting his jacket on the nod of the stair case.

"Easy for you to say, you have a girl. I know that I know her. Those eyes. I just can't forget about her" I said making my way into the kitchen.

We found our parents sitting at the breakfast bar.

"Did you guys have fun?" Esme asked with a smile.

"Okay I guess. Just another dance" I said getting into the freezer taking out a small packet of blood.

"I know you wish that Bella could have been there son" Carlisle said.

"I think he may have found someone else" Jasper replied with a small smile.

I just looked at him as I sat the shoe on the counter with a clink.

"Who's shoe is that?" our mom asked looking at me waiting for an answer.

"That's just it I don't know whose it is. All I know is that it's a size 5 1/2" I answered taking a drink of blood.

"But what about Bella?" Carlisle asked putting his coffee cup in the sink.

"I don't know but I have this feeling she was watching me" I said picking up the shoe.

"Hey what if you announced it over the intercom. About how you're looking for the girl who lost her shoe. Kind of like a Cinderella story you know?" Jasper said sitting on the counter.

"Down I just wiped the counter off", Esme said swatting him off.

"Sorry mom" Jasper mumbled he hates it when either parent get on to him. It's almost pretty funny, well to me anyways.

"That's not a bad idea. Tomorrow before morning announcements we'll go over the intercom." I said with a wide smile.

**Next Day... (Both Edward's and Bella's POV)**

**Edward's Pov. **

"May I help you gentlemen?" asked the young secretary as my brothers and I walked into the office.

"Yes we where wondering if we could say something over the intercom?" Emmett asked with a smile that could melt ice.

"No" the lady said going back to her computer.

"Please there's this girl I'm looking for it's very important" I said stepping in.

"And let me guess if you don't you'll die" the lady said razing an eyebrow.

"Well kind of if you want to put it that way then yes" I said with a small laugh. I could

tell this really wasn't working. I decided to put on my charming abilities to the test. I

leaned on the counter making sure she was looking in my eyes. My breath sent a chill up

her spin as I spoke, "Look, can you please let us use it? I would be eternally grateful."

She just looked at me entranced by my very presence. "Um…" she stuttered looking at

me. The lady nodded her head where the intercom was. Yes she was going to let us do

this.

"Nice job bro." said Emmet.

**Bella's pov.**

I walked into English the following Monday very tired but happy as well.

"Hey Bella" Alice said sitting down next to me. "Do you think Edward will talk about the girl he meet Saturday… aka you?"

"Probably not he's a guy, guys don't talk about other girls to there girlfriends" I said getting my stuff out. Then the announcements came on along with some static.

"Give me it" came a very deep voice then another.

"No I get it" with a little more force.

"Jasper and Emmett" Alice and I said together with a laugh.

"GIVE IT TO ME GEE!" Edward yelled over the p.a. system.

"Sorry about that lady's and gentlemen my brothers don't know when to cut it out", Edward said as he started,"Anyway last Saturday I danced with this amazing girl. But she ran off before I could find out more about her. She left her shoe behind. Ladies if you could tell me what kind of shoe you wore last night and what size it is then where are so meant to be. Last Saturday was the best night I had ever had in a while. So if it's you please come claim your shoe. Thank you mystery girl."

A moment later there was silence in the room along with many giggles. Alice looked at me with a smile.

**Edward's Pov.**

"Now this will be easy" Emmett said slapping me on the back.

Little did I know how wrong he was. I waited and waited for third period to arrive. Finally it did.

"Hey love, are you okay you look a little beat?" I asked kissing her cheek.

"Um yes I'm fine just a little over tired I guess" Bella said with a small yawn.

"Listen Bella I'm sorry you didn't get to the ball Saturday. I feel so awful." I managed to say taking her hand and looking into her eyes.

"Don't feel bad Edward it wasn't your fault that I couldn't make it. Actually I did have fun Saturday." she said with a smile. I didn't ask as I just sat there in silence.

**Lunch Time...**

"NO" cried a girl who was at a table with me and my brothers followed by a line of eager girls.

"Come on it's going to be Okay" Emmett said practically dragging the girl away.

"But we were meant to be!" she continued to cry.

I'm so happy my brother's are here for support or other wise I wouldn't be able to do this.

"This is going to be harder then I thought" I said with a sigh.

"Are you frowning?" Jasper asked as he walked over to me. "Common. What's your name?"

"Edward Cullen" I said knowing I could do this. I mean there are only about 200 some girls in this school.

"How many have we gone threw?" I asked looking at Jasper who began counting.

"Lets see...one...two...35" he finished putting down the clip board.

"Great" I said putting a hand over my eyes. This was going to be a long day.

**Bella's POV.**

I walked up the stairs leading to my locker when Alice spoke.

"You better go down there and tell them it was you. Before someone causes a riot".

"No you heard him Saturday was the best night of his life. And besides, Rosalie will tell your mom if I do and then I'm dead. Literally" I said looking at my beloved Edward struggling to figure out who the shoe belonged to. Oh how I wished I could tell him it was me. We would be together forever. But that was only a dream. I was in reality and happy endings don't happen in everyday life. If they did I would be free from Victoria and Rosalie forever.

"Where do you think your going go down to him" Alice said turning me around.

"I can't I just told you why" I said turning and running to my locker.

**A/N**: Oh sorry I had to end it there I'm going to let you think for a while on whats going to happen next, plus I'm still writing it. I would like to thank my best friend Ashlie she went over this chapter for me thanks sis:) What do you think? Please **Review**. Oh and do you think that this story is good for the Twilight Awards (I know I asked that before but since I've got more added to it what do you think?)


	18. Sorry

**A/N: **Sorry another sneak peek. It might be a few days before I update again, it maybe tommorow I don't know. I've got a cold right now and so my thoughts for my story are a little dry. If you guys can think of anything I can add to this. (this is just a small part of the chapter) anyway if you guys can think of anything I can add just let me know. and what do you think so far?

**Bella's POV****.**

As I sat in my small bathroom size room. I began looking at a picture of me and Edward sitting on his couch. This was the day I went home with him. We looked so happy, if only we could be that way forever. As I began flipping threw more pictures I came across one of me and my dad. This was are last Christmas together. I couldn't help but have a flashback of that marvels time...

"Merry Christmas my little bells" my dad said as I picked up a present. "What's this Bells?" he pointed at a letter on the coffee table, I picked it up and read it...well tried is more like it.

_Dear Bella_

Me-merry Christmas ho-...hope...daddy will you read it to me. I can't it's to heard.

_Merry Christmas Bella, hope you have a nice one. I hope you get all you wanted for Christmas. Remember to be good for the next year and I will be back again._

_Ho..Ho From Santa_

"Wow Bells what do you think about that?" my dad asked as I went over to the tree.

"Cool..now can we open gifts?" I asked jumping up and down. my father laughed and nodded his head yes. He could tell I was getting very impatient. I began to open gifts after gifts before I knew it I had one left. I looked at the tag and it said it was from my daddy. I opened it with in a matter of moments. beneath the paper was a box. I opened it to reveal a porcelain doll that looked just like me. With long soft brown hair,dark brown eyes and a beautiful painted face to look like me. She was wearing a red Christmas dress the same one I had that year.

"Oh thank you daddy" I said as I sat down in my daddy's lap and gave him a hug.

"You're very welcome Bells" he said in a sweet voice. This was one of the best Christmases ever...but it would also be are last.

Till this very day I still have that doll siting on a shelf in my bathroom sized room. While I looked back on those perfectly great times with my daddy a lowed knock and a lowed voice came along with it.

"BELLA!!!!!!!!!!!!" then Rosalie came in followed by Alice.

"What can't you see I'm busy" I said turning around in my computer chair.

"Um yaw...does it look like we care" Rosalie said pointing to her and Alice. Alice just looked at me and rolled her eyes. Like she was agreeing with Rosalie, was she going back to her old ways?


	19. Chapter 16:A Christmas Memory

Chapter 16:

**Edward's POV.**

My family and I were in the middle of dinner when my parents asked how the day was.

"Did you have a nice day at school? How did the shoe fitting go" Esme asked as she started cleaning off the table.

"Okay the shoe thing didn't go so well, we only got through maybe 1/3 of the girls," I said putting my plate in the sink. **(A/N: I known there vamps, but in this story they eat human food. But drink blood)**

"Don't worry son, you'll find her" Carlisle said putting his hand on my shoulder.

I know I would but the question was when? After dinner I went to my room and cranked up my radio to drown out everything around me. As I began to lose myself in the music a knock came on my door. "Come in" I said as I laid face down on my bed.

"Hey bro" Emmett's voice came. I didn't say a word I just laid there in silence.

"Why don't we go hunting to get your mind off the girl" Jasper added as he came into my almost king size room. (This is not the biggest room in the house not by a long shot)

I looked up and grinned maybe Emmet was right I needed to do some hunting. We left moments later to go into the wild. As me and my brother's ran threw the woods I had forgotten all my problems that day at school. This is what I needed was some fresh air and some hunting. But then I saw Bella's house in the distance.

**Bella's POV.**

As I sat in my small bathroom size room, I began looking at a picture of Edward and I sitting on his couch. This was the day I went home with him. We looked so happy, if only we could be that way forever. As I began flipping threw more pictures I came across one of my dad and I. This was our last Christmas together. I couldn't help but have a flashback of that marvels time...

____________________________________________________________________

"Merry Christmas my little bells" my dad said as I picked up a present. "What's this Bells?" he pointed at a letter on the coffee table, I picked it up and read it...well tried is more like it.

_Dear Bella_

Me-merry Christmas ho-...hope...daddy will you read it to me. I can't it's to hard.

_Merry Christmas Bella, hope you have a nice one. I hope you get all you wanted for Christmas. Remember to be good for the next year and I will be back again._

_Ho…Ho From Santa_

"Wow Bells what do you think about that?" my dad asked as I went over to the tree.

"Cool. Now can we open gifts?" I asked jumping up and down. My father laughed and nodded his head yes. He could tell I was getting very impatient. I began to open gifts after gifts before I knew it I had one left. I looked at the tag and it said it was from my daddy. I opened it with in a matter of moments. Beneath the paper was a box. I opened it to reveal a porcelain doll that looked just like me. With long soft brown hair, dark brown eyes and a beautiful painted face to look like me. She was wearing a red Christmas dress the same one I had that year.

"Oh thank you daddy," I said as I sat down in my daddy's lap and gave him a hug.

"You're very welcome Bells" he said in a sweet voice.

________________________________________________________________________

This was one of the best Christmases ever...but it would also be are last.

Till this very day I still have that doll sitting on a shelf in my bathroom-sized room. While I looked back on those perfectly great times with my daddy a lowed knock and a lowed voice came along with it.

"BELLA!!!!!!!!!!!!" then Rosalie came in followed by Alice.

"What can't you see I'm busy" I said turning around in my computer chair.

"Um yeah...does it look like we care" Rosalie said pointing to her and Alice. Alice just looked at me and rolled her eyes. Was Alice agreeing on what Rosalie was saying, was she going back to her old ways? If she did what would I do go back to the way it used to be...oh wait it all ready is.

"What do you want?" I asked in a slow voice so that way she could understand me.

"Don't give us that tone of voice, we came up here to tell you...or more like me. To remind you to not tell Edward it was you or other wise it's game over for you or as you would say it no happily ever after" Rosalie said with a smirk and a small laugh then she left with Alice followed right behind her. Alice looked so helpless like there was nothing she could do, and really there was nothing she could do even if she could.

When Rosalie slammed my door shut the doll that my dad gave me fell off the shelf lucky for me I cough it just in time before it hit the floor and broke into a million small peaces. As I held the doll in my pail white hands tears of sorrow and grief pored down my cheeks. Just looking at the doll reminded me of all the pain and hurt I had gone threw all these years. Not just the pain of my step family but the pain of my dad being gone, if he was still here I wouldn't be treated like this I just new it.

After I put the doll back on the shelf I picked up my cell and dialed Edwards number but as I was getting ready to push send, Rosalie's voice came into my head.

"If tell Edward it was you, you can just kiss you're happily ever after goodbye"

I just shut my cell and looked out my window, as I looked out my window I thought I heard something but know it was my imagination. Then I threw myself on my bed and cried myself to sleep. I didn't know how much longer I could do this. I just wish I could tell Edward it was me but if I did my life would just stay the same Victoria would make sure of it. That was one thing I **was** one hundred percent sure about.

**A/N:** I'm back and feeling a lot better. Sorry for a bad ending to this chapter it's all I could think of. The next chapter I will try and make longer. Please **review**.


	20. Chapter 17:Aro are new principle

Chapter 17: Aro are new principle

**Bella's POV**.

I woke before the sun was even up. I looked over at my clock and it read 5:30. That was odd normally Victoria and her daughters where at me by now telling me to get up. I wiped the sleep from my eyes and went down stairs. When I got down there I was welcomed to an empty house. Okay something must be up; as I went into the kitchen I saw a note

_Bella-slut_

_Where already at school, there's this meeting this morning at 6:00, something about new principle? You better get over here quick or you will be counted trite. You have 30 minuets to be here. Just thought I would throw that in there to make you late. Now you're down to 29 minuets you better hurry…you don't want to keep Edward waiting._

_P.S. You're a little slut, hoar and servant girl all in one._

_Rosalie AKA prettier then you_

Great I have 30 minuets to get ready. I ran upstairs and got in the shower. A few minuets later I was out with a towel around me and my hair in a towel. As I walked into my room I saw Edward standing there.

"Holy crap Edward how did you get in here and when?" I asked with some shock, trying to cover more of my body.

"Threw your window a few minuets ago" Edward said pointing behind him. "I thought you could use a ride to school since your step family already left".

"Okay fine but I have 10 minuets left to get ready and your wasting my time right now. So if you will excuse me I have to get dressed".

I went over to my closet (of what it was) and picked out something. I went into the bathroom and got dressed. I came out in a pair of goodwill jeans and a navy blue polo shirt.

"Let's go" I said going to the door.

"Aren't you going to eat something?" Edward asking pointing at the kitchen.

"I don't have time we have 7 minuets to get there" I said walking outside. Before I got to his Volvo, Edward was there holding the door open for me.

"Aw you're such a gentlemen" I said getting in.

"I should be I was born back in the early 1900's" Edward said getting in the drivers seat.

Moments later we where going down the road at 85 miles per hour.

"Um Edward shouldn't you slow down a bit. And put your seat belt on" I said gripping the door handle.

"You want to get to school on time don't you?" He asked looking at me with out that lovely smile.

"Yes I do but you don't have to kill use doing so" I answered him. He laughed

"I can't die like that"

"I can so will you please slow down" I asked looking at him. He eased up on the gas. "So have you found your mystery girl yet?" I asked turning up the heat.

"No I haven't I've been looking and looking. I'm starting to think I'm not going to find her" he answered with a sigh.

"You will don't worry" I told him with a smile. I could have told him right there. That I was the one but I didn't.

We arrived at the school with 3 minuets left to spar. As we made are way into the gym Emmett yelled at use.

"Edward,Bella over here" also waving his hands. We went over and sat next to them.

As things started to get underway my stomach started to grawl.

"I told you, you should have eaten something" Edward said looking at me.

"I didn't want to be late" I said trying to hide the grawling of my stomach.

Edward pulled out a breakfast bar from his pocket. "I grabbed this while you where talking about how you didn't have time to eat" he said passing me the breakfast bar.

"Quit down, quit down" are principle said talking into the mike. "As you all know I'm retiring as your principle. It's been in the works for a while. With out feather a do I would like to introduce your new principle… Aro" the principle said as a tall, skinny, long black hair, white skinned man came into the gym.

All of a sudden there was a gasp from the Cullen's.

"What is it, he's just are new principle" I said not knowing what was going on. The Cullen's just turned and looked at me. "What?"

"That's Aro…he's the leader of another vampire clan called Volturi. He's one of the worst vampires out there" Edward said taking my hand.

"Good morning students. I'm your new principle Aro. It is nice to meet you all. I'm glad to become your new principle. I hope to get to know each and everyone of you" Aro said with a smile.

Half an hour later the convocation ended and we went to 3 period.

"So what are you going to do about this Aro guy?" I asked Edward as we took are seats.

"After school is over with I'm telling my parents about it. Do you want to come over?" Edward asked taking my hand.

"Sorry I'm afraid I can't I have a big list of chores I have to get done before tonight" I said looking Edward in the eyes.

**Edward's POV.**

After school I went home as fast as I could get my volvo to go. When I arrived home I found my brothers already there.

"Carlisle, Esme Aro is-" I was cut off by Carlisle.

"We know Edward Aro is your new principle"

"How did this happen?" Esme asked use (me and my brothers)

"We don't know all we know is that are old principle retired and now Aro is are new one. You don't think that he plans on doing something do you?" Emmett said putting his hand over his eyes.

"I don't know knowing Aro yes probably so" Carlisle said putting his hand threw his blond hair.

Great not only do I have to find the girl at the ball but also have to stay clear of Aro. This was going to be very heard to do.

**Bella's POV.**

As I walked into the house there was lists upon list of chores to do. Haven't they ever heard of "breaks" I guess not. I picked up the list but to my surprise there where more then one list try like 2 a peace. My mouth fell open all this had to be done by tonight? List of things to do:

**Clean Rosalie and Alice rooms**

**Clean my room (Victoria)**

**Make diner (by 5:30)**

**Wash are cars**

**Clean and polish the silver**

**Dust and clean the living room**

**Clean the pool (yuck! I am not doing that)**

**Scrub the floors**

**Wash the windows**

**Wash cloths and put away**

**Go to the store**

I have to do all this by tonight, I might as well get started. I made my way to Rosalie's room. When I walked in it brought me to a fairy tale. It was a light pink with a four poster bed, white dresser sitting on the dresser was a picture of her and Emmett, a big walk in closet, stereo system and a window seat. Her room was already clean what was Victoria talking about. I looked at the list of chores to make sure that's what it said and sure enough that's what it said. I did some cleaning up (of what there was like I said already clean) I grabbed the dirty cloths. Then I went to Alice's room.

Her room was a little smaller but just as much stuff. The walls where an off blue almost baby blue but darker. She had a full size bed in the middle of her room. oke dresser, oke bookshelf, bigger closet then Rosalie (Alice loves to shop) window seat, night stand with a picture of her and Jasper at her last birthday party. And finally was a big TV sat on the other wall. Now Alice's room was a little bit messier but not by much. I made her bed (she must have not had time to make it this morning. Normally she makes it) after making the bed I grabed the dirty cloths and went and cleaned Victoria's room.

Victoria had the biggest room in the house. She had her own bathroom, her king size bed was dark oke and everything match to a Tee. The walls where a green color. Walk in closet of course, book self, window seat, stereo system. After cleaning up I grabbed the dirty cloths just like the rest and put them in the washing machine.

After doing that I went and made diner. I really didn't want to make anything so I'm just going to pick something up while I'm at the store, they will never know the difference. Next was to wash there cars that will be easy. I went out with a bucket and soap to start cleaning the cars. When I got out there I noticed that there where only two cars in the driveway Rosalie's convertible and Alice's porch. Victoria must have her car sweet one less to wash. an hour later I was done. As I stood there admiring my work a car came by and got mud all over the clean cars. I stood there motionless I had to wash them all over again just great..."asshole" I thought to myself as I began once again. An hour later again I was done with the cars. Thank god today was a half day at school.

Next was to polish the silver. if I thought washing the cars took a while this will take me another hour to do. I went and got out all the silver and began polishing. As I continued to do this my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and it was Edward.

"Hey Eddie" I said opening my cell.

"You know I don't like that name" Edward said with a laugh. I new he didn't mind. "Are you busy right now do you want to go do something?" He asked with hope.

I really wanted to go but I couldn't I had to get this stuff done. "I'm sorry Edward I can't I've got a lot of stuff to do" I said with a sigh as I finished a piece of silver. One down 5o to go.

"Do you want some help?" he asked hoping I would say yes. That is so sweet of him but I couldn't take him up on his offer I just couldn't.

"That's very sweet of you but I couldn't ask you to do that" I said finishing another piece of silver.

"Don't be silly I will be over shortly" Edward said then I heard a click.

Okay so Edward was coming over to help me, not that I needed it I was doing just fine wasn't I? About 20 minuets later I was done with the silver wow that was easier then I thought then the door bell rang. I went and answered and was not surprised to see Edward standing there.

"What can I do put me to work I'm yours" Edward said with a smile.

"Really you don't have to do this" I said leaning up on the door frame.

"Bella I want to help, I can't stand that you have to do all this stuff by yourself" Edward said taking the list from my hand.

"Okay fine I just got done with the silver, so next would be to scrub the floors" I said looking at the list.

We went inside and got started on the floors. Surprisingly it went fast. Having someone to help you makes things go a lot faster. It was a quoter past 3 when we got done with the floors.

"That wasn't bad at all what's next?" Edward asked sitting on the counter.

"Please get down" I said looking at him with my eyebrows raised.

"Sorry Jasper does that and it drives are mom nuts" Edward said with a laugh as he got off the counter

"Thank you, next is clean the pool" I said rolling my eyes.

"Okay I am not doing that one" Edward said looking at me.

"That's okay I wasn't going to do that either" I said with a laugh. So we skipped that and went straight to dusting the living room.

"Your living room is going to take forever to clean...no affents or anything" Edward said holding a feather duster.

"Welcome to my world and none taken" I said as we got started. I had know idea that there was this much dust in this small room. It sure didn't help that I was allergic to dust either. So I sneezed and sneezed. Soon after we where done. Half of the list was done now all we need to do was get the other half done.

"Next is to wash the windows....there's only 15 in this entire house" I said looking at Edward. Edward just looked at me like I was crazy.

"I've had to do them before so I counted them" I said cleaning up his confusion.

As we cleaned the windows I realized it was 4:30.

"Oh crap I have to get to the store now. Victoria will be home at 5:30" I said putting down the rage.

"Wait what about the cloths?" Edward asked.

"I already have it in the dryer I did that before you came over. I will put it up when I get back that is if I have time" I said putting the money in my pocket. "Now if you will excuse me I have to go to the store" I said going to the door.

"Well I have to go home my parents wanted me home by 4:30 anyway" Edward said holding the door for me.

"You told your parents" I said putting my hand threw my hair.

"Bella it's okay they already know remember?" Edward said.

"Oh yaw right" I said getting in my truck.

"See you wouldn't have gotten all that stuff done with out me" Edward said putting his elbows on my truck window.

"Your right"I said leaning over and giving him a kiss then I was off to the store.

**10 minuets later...**

I got to the store and pulled out the list of stuff I needed.

"Okay so I need cereal, milk, bread, eggs, pop, dish soap, detergent, and meals for this week. (hamburger helper and easy to make meals)

I got the stuff I needed, I was doing great on time that is until I got in line they where so long. I guess I could do a U Scan. I did that and was out with in 2 minuets. When I got in my truck the clock read 4:45. Good I had time to pick up dinner. lets see what should I get...Boston Market. I went next door to Boston Market and got dinner. I got out of there fast as well by the time I got home it was 5:20. Sweet I have time to put there cloths in there draws. After doing that I put diner on the table, I had no time to spare as I put the last thing on the table my step family walked in.

"Cinder Bella where are you?" Victoria yelled as she walked threw the door.

"Right here step mother" I answered going into the entrance way.

"Good you heard me this time. Did you get everything done that I asked you do get done" Victoria asked taking off her sunglasses.

"Yes I did everything is done and put away" I said trying to keep the smile off my face.

"How is everything done are mom gave you a lot to do?" Rosalie asked tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"I'm just fast I guess"I said looking at my step family.

"Or she could have asked someone to help her" Alice said putting her hands on her hips.

"No I did it all myself" I said trying to hide my lie.

"What ever Cinder Bella, is diner ready I'm hunger" Victoria asked taking off her jacket throwing it in my hands.

"Yes it is I just got done with it" I said as Rosalie and Alice threw there jackets in my arms as well. What was I a pack mule? I guess to them I was.

"Did you make this? It doesn't taste like you did" Victoria asked looking at me with a glare.

"Um...yes I made it" I answered back in a worried voice.

"No you didn't you got it from Boston Market" Rosalie said looking at me. I gave her a what are you talking about look. "Don't give me that stupid look it says right here Boston Market" she finished holding up the box. Oh crap I forgot to get ride of the box.

"You know Bella, you're an awful lire" Alice said giving me a look. Wait what happened to the nice Alice I new last Saturday? Probably something she was going threw (she did that every once in a while)

"Bella I told you to make diner not to go out and buy it. If I wanted it bought I would have picked it up. Are you stupid or something?" Victoria asked throwing down her fork. I just polished that to.

"No I'm not stupid. I was just so tired and I thought it would be easier to go out and get it instead" I said trying to hide my fear.

"Yes you are, you never do anything right and when you do there's still something wrong with it" Rosalie said with another glare.

"What ever, your just a little brat who always gets what you want. Your all that way Daughters like mother. And yes I'm talking about **all **of you" I said pointing at each and everyone of them.

As Victoria knocked off every little thing off the table I backed up as scared as I had ever been. Before coming over to me and smacking me across the face. "How dare you, how dare you say that to us. Your a little bitch and you will never amount to anything what so ever. I don't know what your father saw in you, because all I see is this little orphan girl who is alone in the world with out anyone" Victoria finished as her face got beat red. At least I thought she was done.

"Why do you hat me so much for? What did I ever do to you?" I asked as tears came to the surface of my eyes.

"Because your always in the way, your not very pretty and not very bright at all. And as for what you ever did to me. Your dad had you that's what you did to me. your dad always spoiled you rotten and not my girls so the day he died was the day I became your parent. So I'm doing this to you, really your dad should have done this to you years ago." Victoria said as she pushed me to the ground. I fell back on the China cabinet causing it to shake.

I just stayed that way scared and hurting for a few moment then went to my room in tears. When I got to my room I dialed Edward's number.

"Hello"

before I could say anything my phone was snatched from my hand.

**A/N:**So what do you think? Sorry to end it here I figured I wouldn't make this chapter so long. This chapter was way longer 3,628 words. I just had to put Aro in there. Please **review**.Thanks:)


	21. Chapter 18:The Bracelet

Chapter 18: The Bracelet

I turned around to see Alice standing there with my phone.

"Alice please give me my phone back" I begged holding out my hand.

"Bella I'm sorry I have to do this" Alice said breaking the phone into pieces.

"No!!" I cried as the phone fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry Bella but I had to do that. We just had to get threw to you some how"Alice said looking down on me as I sat holding my now broken phone.

I just looked up at her with horror and terror. How could Alice do this? She was the evil stepsister and I was Cinderella.

Alice left a few seconds later with a small smile upon her lips, I knew she was pleased at what she had done.

I sat on the floor as tears filled my dark brown eyes. Great just great my cell phone is gone. No one really called me on it except for Edward. That was it my step family was just joules, no they where just down right mean.

I got up and threw away the pieces. That's when I heard it. It sounded like someone at my window. Okay now I am living in a fairy tale, how could anyone be at my window since I'm on the third floor. But then I heard it again. I looked out my window but saw nothing just the shutter going back and forth from the wind and the darkness of the night.

"Oh Edward how I wish I could tell you everything" I sighed turning to my bed and going to sleep dreaming of the day that I would be safe and sound with the man of my dreams. (**A/N:** I know you wanted it to be Edward I did to, but it was just the wind blowing sorry)

As I started to fall into a deep sleep I heard voices from some where. I got up and went to where the voices where coming from.

"Did you break the phone like I told you to?" I heard the voice ask, it sounded like Rosalie.

"Yes I did, what else was I supposed to do let her call Edward and poor her heart out to him. I don't think so" Alice answered sounding meaner then ever (in my option anyway but then again I was half a sleep)

"Good so now she can't call Edward unless she calls him on the home phone" Rosalie said with happiness in her voice. "Then we will know if she tells him"

What! I couldn't believe what I was hearing. They where both in it. I thought Alice said she was just being mean to please her sister but she was lying, Wasn't she? I heard nothing for a few minuets then I heard foot steps...

"Well, well, well look who we have hear Bella you just love to ease drop don't you? Well we will teach you not to ease drop ever again" Rosalie said putting my arm behind my back as far as it could go all of a sudden I heard something..._crack_. Then she pined me up to the wall.

I just screamed and begged her to let me go. But she didn't give an inch. She just held me there asking me question after question.

"WHY WHERE YOU LESSIONING TO MINE AND ALICE'S CONVERSATION?" Rose yelled in my ear.

"I wasn't lesioning to your conversation. I was going to sleep when I heard voice so I came down here to see who it was" I answered as tears of pain came down my face.

"SURE YOU WHERE YOUR LYING!!!!!! THAT'S ALL YOU EVER DO IS LIE. WHEN YOU CALLED EDWARD WHERE YOU GOING TO TELL HIM IT WAS YOU AT THE BALL THAT NIGHT?" she yelled once more.

"No...I was...scared so....I was calling him for support and help" I cried as bigger tears came down my cheeks.

"WHAT EVER BELLA STOP LYING AND TELL US THE TRUTH OR YOU WILL BE PUNISHED. I HAVE PERMISSION FROM MY MOM ME AND ALICE BOTH DO" Rosalie's yelling was't so lowed this time.

"I am telling the truth I wouldn't lie about something like that" I said with full honesty. with fear forming in my eyes.

"YOUR LYING THAT'S ALL YOU EVER DO IS LIE. DON'T YOU KNOW WHEN TO STOP?!!!!!!" Rosalie yelled once again. "YOU GIVE ME KNOW CHOOSE..."

What would be my "punishment" I would soon find out.

"Alice bring me the bracelet" Rosalie said holding out her hand.

What was the bracelet? I would find out soon. Alice brought over the bracelet and handed it to Rosalie.

"This will tell us where you go and there's also a camara in it to tell us who you talk to as well. So don't try anything do you hear me" Rosalie said putting it on my right wrist. I nodded with fear.

Moments later Rosalie finally let go of me. I fell to the floor looking at them. How could Alice do this I thought she was my friend? I left the room and went to my own along with this tracking device

**Edward's POV. **

"Hello Bella- are you there?" I yelled into the phone. But all I got back was silence. What the heck what was going on if she was playing a game it wasn't funny.

"Hey what are you doing?" Emmett asked looking at me. "I was trying to sleep and dreaming of Rosalie and you woke me up dude, so what is your deal?"

"Sorry Emmett didn't mean to wake you. But I just got a call from Bella but she wasn't there" I said closing my cell along with my eyes. "What if something bad happened?"

"Chill the call was probably lost" Emmett corrected me with a yawn. "Well I'm going back to bed night and you should really do the same" he said going back to his room.

"Yaw you're probably right. Maybe I should call her home number?" I said picking up the phone. I dialed but as soon as I did I got the busy sound.

Okay I guess I will see her tomorrow in bio. I thought as I went to my room to do my homework. (Which was a piece of cake, considering I had done it a thousand times?) Then I had to get some sleep that is if I wanted to make it threw tomorrow with out seeing the inside of my eye lids.

That only happened once it was before the influenza epidemic broke out. I was a junior in high school (like I am now of course) but I was sent to the principles office just because I fell asleep in class. Give me a break I hadn't slep in like two days. It was a bet between me and one of my friends at the time. Oh well that was a very very long time ago so why bring it up now.

**Biology Class…**

I sat at my and Bella's table waiting and waiting (seemed like an eternity, and trust me I know what that's like) Finally she walked in. She looked awful there where dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep. Her once beautiful chestnut hair was up in a messy ponytail. She was dressed in a pair of old jeans and a t-shirt that read "I don't want to be here, but I have to be"

As she sat down I noticed the big black and blue bruise the size of a tennis ball.

"Bella what happened to your arm? It looks like you got hit with a tennis ball" I asked putting my cold hand over the bruise, she let out a scream-yelp.

"OW don't touch it" Bella said swatting my hand away.

Then I saw the bracelet on her right wrist.

"Tell me what happened? And what and why is that on your wrist" I asked once again hoping she wouldn't snap at me again.

"I'm sorry Edward I can't tell you. I…was told…not to. And besides…it's….non…of...your business" she cried hopelessly.

"Isabella Swan you can tell me anything" I corrected her grabbing her shoulders forcing her to look at me. That's when she totally lost it, she broke down in tears. Finally she said something in between sobs.

"Edward I'm…so…sorry I…can't tell you. I…wish…I could but I…can't"

I wiped away her tears and spoke in a soft manner. "Yes you can, I'm your boyfriend you can tell me anything"

With out another word Bella jerked from my grip and ran from the room. " BELLA!" I yelled trying to go after her. But the teacher told me to sit back down or he would send me to the principles office. I most certainly didn't want to see Aro. So I sat back down. I looked on hopelessly as I watched Bella disappear.

**Bella's POV. **

I ran from the room as fast as I could. But where to go? The bathroom no, stay in the hall no. Suddenly I knew where I could go my truck. As I walked to the truck I breathed in the fresh crisp clean air. That made me feel a little better. I made my way across the parking lot to my truck, a few minuets later.

As soon as I shut the door I fell apart emotionally, physically the whole lot. I just didn't know what to do. I tried and tried to get the bacelet off but it was know use it wouldn't budge. I couldn't turn to anyone, let alone talk to someone **(A/N**: I know there the same but just go with me here)

All of a sudden I knew someone I could talk to…my dad. I put my head in my hands and began praying to my dad.

"Dad I really need your help. Everything's just been awful since you died; it has just been a complete roller coaster. Victoria dislikes me with a passion. Rosalie humiliates me in everyway possible when ever she can…which is mostly everyday. Then Alice I don't know what is up with her? It's like she has like two split personalities or something. Anyway daddy I just really wish you where here. I really miss you" when I got down praying I felt a lot better. That's all I needed was to talk to my dad. I knew he was lessening (I knew Edward would I just couldn't tell him right now)

After praying to my dad the bell rang for lunch. As I made my way back it began to rain very heavily. Great now my cloths where socked. I walked threw the lunchroom to are table. As Soon as I approached, Edward looked up with a startled look on his face.

"Oh my god Bella what happened to you?" Where did you go after you ran from the room? He asked me. Apparently that's all he could ask or get out.

"I went to my truck and thought for a while, prayed to my dad. The reason I'm wet is because as I started coming in for lunch it began to poor" I answered him. As I began to shake.

"Here allow me" Edward said taking his jacket off the back of his chair. He raped it around my shaking shoulders as I sat down in the chair. "I went ahead and got your lunch for you hope you don't mind"

It was a grilled chicken salad with ranch dressing cur tones, chocolate milk and an apple the color of a red rose.

"Thanks Edward you're so sweet" I answered him as I pored the dressing over the salad. As I continued eating my salad the rest of the kids came over.

"So Bell why did you run out of bio this morning?" Emmett asked putting pepper on his fries.

"I just had a moment that's all" I said putting down the fork. Not five minuets after Emmett asked me that, Rosalie came over and sat down kicking me from under the table. I just rubbed the spot with my left foot and looked at her.

"Where's Jasper and Alice?" Edward asked blowing the paper off his straw.

"Still in line" Rosalie answered putting her napkin on her lap.

We began talking about random things when Rosalie pointed out my bruise.

"Bella how did you get that bruise? You should tell us" As a smirk cam across her lips.

"Uh…I um fell…down the stairs last night and hit my arm" I lied threw my teeth. But what else could I do?

"Wow what a klutz" Alice said with laughter as her and Jasper sat down. I felt so embarrassed and so helpless.

"I know she should really take lesions on how to walk down stairs" Rosalie said with a comeback.

Moments later the boys got up. "Where are you going?" I asked looking at Edward.

"At lunch we help Edward look for the girl from the ball" Jasper said standing up with his brothers.

Before leaving the boys kissed use and off they went. As soon as they where out of ear shot Alice and Rosalie trashed talk me.

"Nice going Sherlock. You about blew it" Rosalie spat at me leaning over the table.

"What I don't get is why you even try. Edwards never going to fine out it was you. So you should just let it go for crying out lowed. I mean that is if you know what is good for you" Alice added following what her sister did.

I didn't know what to say. But I knew I had to say something. "You two just can't stand to see me happy with Edward"

"Oh sure it is you got us there" Alice said with sarcasm. I wasn't going to let them get to me so I fired back.

"What ever 4 foot 10 inch pixie. I'm surprised you can even reach Jasper. And Rosalie I'm surprised you even approve of Emmett. As shallow as you are" I sat back in my chair with my arms crossed. I was very pleased with myself.

Rosalie and Alice faces got beat red. It was so funny seeing Alice so mad.

"Your going to wish you never said that" they said at once shoving there food on me.

I looked at them with horror. Before I went and changed my cloths (I always carry some with me) they came over and whisper in my ears.

"You better sleep with one eye open" then I went to the bathroom to change my cloths.

**A/N**:So what do you think? I know your probably wondering what's up with Alice? Well she's kind of playing both sides of the board, but don't worry she's good (at least I think she is). Please **Review**thanks:) I'm kind of lost on the next chapter, I have some written already but I can't get past that part. Do you guys have any ideas? I don't want Edward to find out that it is Bella quit yet. What do you think I should do?


	22. Bad News

**A/N: I have some bad news...I'm grounded for a week. Sob,sob. I won't be able to update for a while but I will try when I am at the public library. Again I am really sorry but I will right as much as possible threw the week. I hope I can make it threw this week.**


	23. Chapter 19:My Point of view

Chapter 19: My Point of view

**Alice's POV.**

Your probably all wondering why I treat Bella the way I do, the whole beat the crap out of her and trash talk her kind of stuff? Well truth be told I really like Bella it's just that sometimes I get a little "bi-puller" if that is what you call it ( kiddying I am so kidding about that. I'm normal just like every other kid in Forks. Except for the whole being four ten thing but that is a different story) (**A/N**: I'm really four feet and ten inches. Sorry I will stop going on and get back to the story and... action) Anyway I'm really a sweet person happy bubbly and all it's just that sometimes when Bella's around it's complete opposite as you can see-read. It's not that I don't like her because I do. It's just that for some reason when ever I'm around my sister I get really scad of her and that is one of the reasons why I treat Bella the way I do. I know what your thinking well just stop doing what Rosalie tells you to do. Well I would but it is not that easy, see when your a twin and your twin happens to be a sister you go by what the older one says. Yes Rosalie's older then me...stupid one minuet.

The other reason is well I have a small temper problem. (**A/N**: I know Alice really doesn't have a temper or anything like that in the Twilight Saga but in this story she does) When ever someone or something sets me off I'm mad for a little while, which really doesn't happen very often...I think it doesn't but other people disagree with me. I really want to be nice to Bella but it all started ten years ago when all three of use (Me, Rosalie and Bella where little)

_Flashback (before Charlie died)_

_"Come on guys where going to be late" I yelled up the stairs of my new home._

_"All right all right where coming don't get your pants in a Wade" my seven year old twin sister said rolling her eyes coming down the stairs._

_"Sorry I just really want to get that really cute Hannah Montana outfit I saw at JCPenny's last week. It's on sale and I want to wear it to school tomorrow" I said standing by the door. (Now you can see where I get my shopping from it all started at a young age, lol)_

_"Hannah Montana, your kidding right?" Rosalie asked with a small laugh. (**A/N**: I like Hannah Montana so I'm not bashing her in anyway at all)_

_"No I'm not kidding Hannah Montana is the coolest" I answered pridefully putting my hand over my heart._

_"What ever" Rosalie said standing by me. "Where is everyone the store closes in like 5 hours. And I need something to wear to school" She yelled threw the house._

_Where was everyone? A few moments later we heard Charlie's voice._

_"Come down girls we will get there. Don't worry" he said with a smile as Bella was on top of his shoulders with her long chestnut hair in a black band with the words Hannah Montana!_

_"I love your head band" I said perky looking up at Bella with a smile. _

_"Thanks daddy got it for my birthday" she said with a smile showing her white teeth. Moments later my mom came into the room. _

_"Ready to go?"she asked putting her purse on her shoulders._

_"We sure are the girls think the store's going to close" Charlie said with a laugh talking Bella off his shoulders. _

_"That is not going to happen. You know some of the stores stay open all night" mom said as we got into the the truck._

_"Really" I said as my eyes got big. Mom nodded her head. Cool some stores stay open all night, how awsome is that._

_We finally got there and of course they had the outfit. Me and Bella got Hannah Montana outfits. Mine was a pink shirt with Hannah on it with a pair of pants that read Hannah Montana down the side. Bella got a blue shirt with Hannah and Miley on it with matching paints. Rosalie got the Jonas Brothers, her out fit was black with the Nick, Kevin and Joe on it with matching pants as well. After words we got Ice Cream. We had a lot of great times together. That was until Charlie was killed. _

_(End of flashback)_

_Another flashback_

_Me and Rosalie where playing dress up and make-believe make overs. When we found out about are step dad. _

_"Rosalie, Alice can you come down stairs. One of Charlie's friend is here" are mom asked as she poked her head into are playroom._

_As we went into the living room we saw a medium size man with black neat hair, in a navy blue uniform. _

_"I have some bad news...your husband/step dad has been murdered" the man said taking his hat off. Non of us said a word then I broke the silence._

_"What about Bella does she know?" I asked looking at the man. _

_"Billy Black is telling her right now" the man said standing up. "I am terribly sorry for you lose."_

_I new at that very moment things where different not just for me but for Bella also. After the policeman left me and Rosalie began asking questions. _

_"What will we do now?" I asked looking at mom with horror. Where we going to go broke?_

_"What about Bella?" Rosalie asked looking at are mom as well. _

_"Girl's one question at a time please" are mom said putting her hands to her head like it hurt. "We will be fine we have plenty of money so don't worry. As for Bella as far as I'm concerned she's not my problem anymore"._

_Rosalie just let out a laugh I knew that's what she was waiting for. As for me I just stood there. _

_"What?" I asked with horror mixed with confusion._

_"In other words she works for use, right?" Rosalie asked with an evil smile. _

_"Right" are mom said with an evil smile just like Rosalie...uh now that was creepy._

_My sister put her arms around me and said "we are going to make her life miserable. And when I mean we I mean you to" she said with happiness in her voice._

_"Do I have to?" asked with a wine._

_"Yes" both of them said nodding there heads. _

_As soon as Bella came home I had to start being mean. I was seven what else could I do_

_(End of flashback)_

So that's how I became mean to Bella. I try being nice. Like the night of the ball I was nice because my family wasn't there telling me not to be. For the most part I'm around them so I have to be mean. And that is my POV or my side of the story. Hope this helps explain why I act this way.

**A/N:**Sorry it's a little dry at the end but it was all I could think of. Thanks for all the great ideas I really aprisheate it:) Now all you have to do is **Review**.


	24. Chapter 20:Bella are you alright

Chapter 20: Bella are you alright

**A/N: Sorry stupid title that's all I could think of.**

**Bella's POV.**

I tried and tried to get the bracelet off, but it was know use it just wouldn't come off. It didn't help that I had a dislocated shoulder either. But I didn't give up on getting this tracking device off me. As I stood in the girls bathroom I tried to think of another way to get this thing off. I felt really stupid standing there at the sink messing with the bracelet girls just gave me looks. After realizing I was never going to get it off I walked back into the hallway only to bump into Edward.

"I'm so sorry Bella are you alright?" He asked picking up my books. He noticed that I started rubbing my right shoulder.

"Um yeah I'm alright. My arm just hurts a little bit that's all" I answered as I continued rubbing my arm. It hurt so bad that the pain shot threw my whole body.

"Bella let me take a look at it?" he asked taking my arm gently.

"No Edward I'm fine I probably just pulled a muscle in gym that's all" I lied I couldn't tell him what had really happened. That would just make me a tattletale and I didn't want to walk around with that over my head, I had enough problems already.

"Isabella Swan I can tell there is something wrong tell me what it is now!" Edward commanded. Wow I had never seen Edward like this before he must really care for me.

"I'm fine really I am, don't worry Edward everything is okay" I said reassuring him "Now if you will excuse me I have gym class" I said moving past him. But I didn't get far Edward grabbed my arm (of course the bad one) I winced in pain as he turned me around.

"Bella if your step family does anything to you,you let me know RIGHT AWAY" he said very seriously as he tinted his grip on my shoulder. "Is that clear?" he asked looking me in the eyes.

"Yes" I said trying to hide the pain that was going threw me right now. I knew that if I told him now about my shoulder he would be madder then I had ever seen him.

The bell rang for fourth period to start. I turned and ran down the hall towards the gym. As I ran down the hall I could sense that Edward hadn't moved from where he stood. I glanced back to see him standing right where he had been moments ago.

**Gym Class**

After are gym teacher took attendance I went up to him and asked if I could sit out on account of my should. He nodded his head yes and told me to go site on the bleachers for the remainder of class. As I sat there watching the kids play badminton Jacob came threw the gym (**A/N:** I know that in the book he goes to school on reservation but in this story he goes to Bella's school)

"Hey Bella what's up why aren't you out there playing with the rest of them?" He asked coming over to me.

"I'm not feeling well so the teacher is letting me sit this one out" I answered looking at Jacob, hopping he couldn't see threw my lie.

"So hows the whole step family thing going for you?" he asked sitting next to me.

I really didn't want to answer that but I did. "Um they have there good days and bad days" I answered looking at him pressing my lips together.

"Aw that bad huh. Don't worry you have three months left of school and then you can do what you want. I'm sure things aren't as bad as you say they are" he said with a smile.

He had know idea what it was like being treated like a dog everyday since you where seven years old. nobody knew what it was like. "Yeah your right I guess I just hope I can make it that long" I answered putting some of my hair behind my ear.

We continued talking when the teacher saw Jacob sitting there. He blew is wisual and told Jacob to get back to class, lucky for him it was office aid.

Half an hour later gym was over with, I was free to go home and hopefully rest my arm...yaw right my step family would probably make me do work like normal. A little over fifteen minuets later I was pulling into my driveway. I entered the house and went straight to my room for a long and needed nap. As I put the cold ice on my arm and laid my head down on my pillow I stated to hear my name being yelled

"BELLA!!!!!!!!!"

No! all I want to do is take a nap and rest my arm for a little while. But before I could even think it over I heard six pairs of feet running to my room. When they entered my room they saw me lying on my bed.

"What's wrong with you?" Victoria asked looking down at me with a pissed off look on her face.

"Your daughters thought it would be funny if they dislocated my shoulder. So that is why I'm lying here with some ice on my shoulder" I said sitting up a little bit.

"WHAT! mom we did no such thing" Rosalie answered trying to get her way out of what she did and knowing there mom she would get out of it and just say that I fell or something.

"That's all right my perishes mom will take care of it" Victoria said with a smile at her daughters. "Haven't you learned yet that lying gets you know where. you think after ten years you would learn"

Alice just stood there looking at me as if she was scared of what I might say next. "Mom just let her rest I mean after all it does look like it hurts" Alice said looking at her mom and twin sister.

'Fine but tomorrow you have double everything to do" Victoria said going out of my room followed by Rosalie and then Alice with a smile.

I laid there thinking about my dad. I barley remember my mom she died from a rare disease on my forth birthday. But I do remember one memory of me and my mom. I was three years old and we where in the kitchen making Christmas cookies. That was something we always did together. After my moms death my dad loved me enough that it made up for my mom being gone. I remember on nice summer days we would go for a walk and then have a picnic under a big cherry tree in the park. Then my daddy would push me on the swing for hours. And when I fell a sleep from playing so hard he would carry me home. And then on some days we would go horse back riding of course I wasn't big enough to ride one by myself. Only being four or five. So he would always put me in front and hold onto me as the hourse galaped around the track. Then there's the time I would always play in the flowers we had in front of are house. So every once in a while I would pick some flowers and bring them to daddy, he would put them in a vase and sat them on the dinning room table. But every once in a while I would bring him a flower that wasn't all the way grown yet and he would say

"Bells you're not supposed to pick the ones that aren't ready get".

"Why?" I asked with a small amount of confusion on my little face.

"Because if you do that then they won't grow" my dad would say taking the flower in his hand. He would always tell me I would say the cuttist thing.

"Okay then I will put it back and let it grow some more" I said going over and putting it back.

He laughed and said "Bells you can't do that now once you pull it up its up for good".

"Okay daddy I understand" I said with a smile showing a missing tooth. He gave me a kiss on the check and we would go inside.

The last summer we spent together I was seven. We did all kinds of stuff together just me and him. Like going to the pool, he would watch me as I rode my bike up and down the driveway, go on walks together and so much more. But then there was the finale thing we did together and that was going and picking out my outfits and supplies for school. That was the last thing I got to do with my daddy. The following weekend he was shot to death. But know matter what I did he would always tell me how much he loved me I missed him so much. With out either of my parents it was like being lost in the darkness for the rest of my life. And that's basically what had happened I was alone in the world my parents where gone and I was know longer loved.

**Edward's Pov.**

As I walked into the house I could smell diner being made. I made my way into the kitchen to find my mom putting diner on the table.

"Hi Edward could you tell everyone it's time for diner please" Esme asked putting the last plate on the table.

"Sure mom" I answered as I went up stairs "DINERS READY!" I yelled threw the house. As I was passing my dad's office I noticed that his door was open yes that means I can talk to him about Bella.

"Carlisle can I talk to you for a minuet" I asked stepping into his office.

"Sure what do you want to talk about?" Carlisle asked closing his book.

"Its about Bella. I was walking down the hall and she bumped into me. After I picked her books up I saw that she was rubbing her arm. I asked what was wrong and she said that she must have pulled a muscle in gym. Then I noticed the bracelet was still on her wrist" I answered sitting down across from Carlsile.

"What did the bracelet look like" Carlisle asked with concern.

"Um I don't know like a regular bracelet but there was a little red light on it" I answered once again. "Why is something wrong?" I asked.

"Just get Bella over here right away' Carlisle said pulling another book from his shelf.

**A/N:**Oh another cliffhanger. Do you think Carlisle knows what's going on with Bella? Well your going to have to wait for the next chapter. Oh and thanks to all my readers who gave me ideas I really appreciate it thanks:) Please Review Oh and am I spelling Carlisle right? Because when I'm spell checking here on fanfiction it says that it's spelled wrong.


	25. Chapter 21:Lets go

Chapter 21: Lets go

**Bella's POV.**

As I continued to dream about my amazing and forgotten childhood. I heard a noise coming from my window once again. I opened my eyes to find Edward standing there.

"Boy your a heavy sleeper" He said with a smile "I've been here for 10 minuets".

"What are you doing here?" I asked putting on my pink robe.

"I'm here to get that thing off your arm" Edward pointed at my right wrist which was where the bracelet was.

"No Edward I can't I'm sorry" I said sitting down on the end of my bed. "I wish I could but I can't. Where ever I go Rosalie and Alice see" I said with a sad sigh.

"Yes you need to come with me no if and or buts about it. Carlisle said that you need to get over to are house so he can get this thing off of you. Its very important" he said taking my hand.

I knew I could trust him. But the question was I didn't know if I could trust myself.

**Rosalie's POV.**

I was sitting at my desk doing my nails in a hot pink when the camera on the bracelet zoomed in.

"WHAT?! Alice come here and see this" I said looking at the door joining my an my sisters room.

"What is it? In case you didn't notice I was trying to sleep" Alice said walking in with a yawn.

"Sorry sis but take a look at this" I said turning the camera a in her direction.

"What, wait a minuet. How, when, why?" Alice asked with confusion.

While she was in shock I kept my eyes on the camera. Bella and Edward where about to leave.

"Come on where putting a stop to this. There is no way in the wold am I letting this happen" I said running from my room. With Alice behind me moments later.

**Alice POV.**

As I dreamed about my Jazz a voice interrupted my perfect dream. Great just great you know Rosalie is so going to get it. I opened my eyes and got up out of my nice warm bed.

"What is it? In case you didn't notice I was sleep. Oh wait you couldn't because you where painting your toes trying to see your own reflection in them" I said coming farther into her room. Now is the time I wished my and my twin sisters room weren't joined together.

"Look at this. your never going to guess what it is" Rosalie said turning the camera towards me.

I walked up closer so I could get a better look. My eyes got as wide as two cookies. What I saw was just so romantic. Edward was with Bella aw that's just so sweet.

"Aw that-" I didn't finish Rosalie looked at me with an evil look.(apparently she didn't think so. Of course she never thinks of anyone but herself) "I mean what?. When, why?" I said covering what I said before.

"Get ready sis where going to make sure they don't leave. There is no way in the wold am I letting this happen. If me or you don't get to leave with Emmett and Jasper in the middle of the night then neither should she. And besides we have tabs on her" Rosalie said with an evil smile. Then she was out of the room like lightning. I followed soon after. Of course I didn't want to. I just wanted to go back to bed and dream about my soldier boy.

**Bella's POV.**

I took Edwards hand it was as cold as ice. With in a matter of minuets I would be free from this thing. As we where about to leave Rosalie and Alice came running into my room. Oh boy was I dead...maybe for good this time.

"Where are you going?" Rosalie asked crossing her arms. "You know your not allowed to leave. You know better. I mean you can go places but you have to tell us first" she finshed pointing at her and Alice. Alice just looked at me the same way as Rosalie... now that was scary.

"I'm going with Edward. There I told you where I was going. Happy now?" I said narrowing my eyes I was not going to let her get to me.

"I don't think so. Come on Alice where getting mom and putting a stop to this" Rosalie said going out of my room in rage.

Before leaving Alice mouthed "I'm so very sorry"

I nodded my head telling her it was okay that I understood. Then she left as well. We left as soon as they where gone. I had to get away and there wasn't much time to do so.

**Alice's POV.**

Rosalie ran into are moms room yelling "Mom! mom!"

I had no chose but to follow. "Bella left with Edward. He's taking her to his house" we said together going over each others words.

"WHAT?" are mom yelled throwing down her Fashion magazine. "This can't happen come on girls where putting a stop to this".

So we where off to the Cullen's house.

**A/N:** Sorry for a short chapter I really wanted to make it longer but if I did that then it would have been really long. I know you guys like long chapters don't worry I will **try **and make the next one longer. What do you think? Thanks for staying with me reading and reviewing I really appreciate it thanks a million to **all**my readers. Please review. Your in for a real surprise in the next chapter. que music...lol:) Please **Review** thanks:)


	26. Small sneak peek enjoy

**A/N: **I just got my 300 review. Thanks to Ashlie Christine. Since I got my 300 review I thought I would give you guys a little sneak peak to the next chapter. Enjoy

**Bella's pov.**

We got to Edwards with in fifteen minuets. I was so existed I would soon be free from this stupid thing. Sadly I couldn't say the same for my life. We walked into his house to find everyone down stairs in the entrance way into the kitchen.

"Bella will you please come with me" Carlisle said waving his arm into his operating room. Before I went into the room Esme gave me a huge and told me I had done the right thing. Did I really do the wright thing? I as I walked into the room Dr. Carlisle told me to sit. After filling out something he asked for my hand. I stared to tines I was really scared.

"Bella relaxes everythings going to be okay. Just close your eyes and it will be over in a few moments" Carlisle said with a warm smile.

I did as I was told. I closed my eyes and prayed things would be okay.

I felt the sequze but nothing happened. What was happening would it not come off. Carlisle tried again. I opened my eyes with fear in them.

"Whats wrong?" I asked with fear.

"It...won't come off with out a key" Carlisle said dropping his hands in defeat.

What? what does he mean it won't come off? He was getting ready to try something else but the door bell rang. Esme answered it. All of a sudden I felt a cold chill go down my spine as she opened the door. I gasped... it was my step family.


	27. Chapter 22:Being taken away

Chapter 22: Being taken away

**A/N:**Thanks for all the reviews saying you liked the sneak peak to this chapter, glad you liked it. Well here it is the full chapter. Enjoy:)

**Bella's pov.**

We got to Edwards with in fifteen minuets. I was so existed I would soon be free from this stupid thing. Sadly I couldn't say the same for my life. We walked into his house to find everyone down stairs in the entrance way into the kitchen. I walked in a few steps from them Edward took my coat and hung it up. He was such a gentleman I don't know what I would do with out him. The Cullen's didn't say a word Edward must have already told them what had happened. Then Carlisle broke the silence.

"Bella will you please come with me" waving his arm into his operating room. Before I went into the room Esme gave me a huge and told me I had done the right thing. Did I really do the right thing? as I walked into the room Dr. Carlisle told me to sit down on the small bed. While he was filing something out must be medical records or something he asked to see my shoulder. I stared to tines I was really scared I didn't know what was going to happen. But all I knew was that my arm hurt so bad. If they had to amputate it I wouldn't mind out bit.

"Bella relaxes everything is going to be okay. But before I can get that thing off of you. I need to see your shoulder really quick" Carlisle said facing me.

I gave him my arm. He looked at it very closely for a few minuets then looked at me.

"What, what is it is something wrong? Its not broken is it?" I asked looking at him with limitation. I didn't like my bones broken. When I was little I had fell off my bike and I had landed on my arm and Brock it. It was the worst three hours of my life. Except for the past ten years of course.

"No its not broken no bones are out of place except one. Bella I have to pop your shoulder back into place. Its the only way that your arm will fill better " Carlisle said taking my arm gently.

I looked at him with fear in my eyes I really hated pain. But yet for the past ten years I have been going threw it. "I'm...I'm scared" I cried as tears filled my eyes. Carlisle tried confuting me in anyway possible.

"Bella everything will be okay your arm will fill 100 percent better when it is back it its place. Doesn't it hurt really bad?" He asked. I knew he knew the answer. He just asked to see what I would say. I nodded my head yes as more tears of fear and pain ran down my pale face.

A few moments later I heard and felt a crack noise. I screamed bloody murder.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" good god that heart.

"Bella sweetheart everything is just fine see everything is back to normal. I just need you to wear this for about a week and everything should be fine" Carlisle said putting a sling over my arm. "Now all we have to do is get that so called bracelet off your arm. Just close your eyes and it will be over before you know it" Carlisle finished with a warm smile.

I did as I was told. I closed my eyes and prayed things would be okay. would he be able to get it off or would it be stuck on my hand forever? I would find out soon.

I felt the squeeze but nothing happened. What was happening would it not come off. Carlisle tried again. I opened my eyes with fear in them.

"Whats wrong?" I asked with fear.

"It...won't come off with out a key" Carlisle said dropping his hands in defeat.

What? what does he mean it won't come off? He was getting ready to try something else but the door bell rang. Esme answered it. All of a sudden I felt a cold chill go down my spine as she opened the door. I gasped... it was my step family.

No this couldn't be happening why couldn't they just leave me alone and happy? I stepped next to Edward and the rest of the Cullen's. Edward put his arms around me for protection.

"Look what we have here. Bella's going to what friends she has for help" Victoria said with a sneer.

"Aw is Bella getting sick and tried of the way we treat her?" Rosalie asked with a small laugh.

"She came here because you three are bitches to her. Plus you don't have the right to treat her the way you do." Emmett said putting his thoughts in on my step family. Go Emmett I wanted to yell but I didn't I just stayed quit.

"Um yaw we do" Alice corrected him crossing her arms.

"Your having Emmett Cullen fighting your battles for you" Victoria said stepping forward.

"And he's my boyfriend" Rosalie said stepping up to Emmett kissing his check. He blushed,no Emmett don't let her get to you. You're on my side remember.

"You know Bella your really pathetic to think that they are going to protect you" Victoria said with an evil laugh that made my skin crawl with discussed.

"We are protecting her. Were protecting her from you" Jasper said sticking up for me.

Alice came over and smiled at Jasper for doing that. You know she can be really sweet sometimes. But then she slapped him across the face. "Why would you do that. Bella can take care of herself and besides she has Edward she doesn't need you" Alice said as her face got red. Wow I had never seen Alice that mad. I mean I've seen her mad but like I said not that mad.

"Alice get control of yourself I'm still your boyfriend I'm just protecting her from people like you that's all" Jasper said rubbing his cheek. 'Crap Alice you sure can hit when your mad" looking at Alice with know smile upon his lips.

"I'm sorry Jazz" Alice said apologising. kissing him on the lips.

What wait a minuet there really forgiving there girlfriends? No way they wouldn't would they?

"Wait so your really letting them off the hook" I said stepping in looking at Emmett and Jasper with horror in my eyes. I hoped with all my might that they weren't going to say what I thought they where going to.

"Um...well....um we... where thinking about it" they both said together as they looked at me.

What how could they after what they have done to me. Jasper and Emmett looked at me then said what I thought I would never hear them say.

"Alice, Rosalie where threw till further notice".

"What...but we didn't do _anything_ to you to guys" they said as there mouths hung open with shock.

"You heard us" they both said then they went over to them and whispered something in there ears. Smiles came across there lips. What where they telling them?

"Come on Bella where taking you home this moment" Victoria said pulling on my arm.

"No I'm not going I'm staying here" I added looking them all straight in the eyes.

"Yes you are come now where late getting home and you haven't maid dinner" Victoria said going towards the door. "Plus your not eighteen yet so you can't make your own dissections with out my approval".

"What Carlisle, Esme aren't you going to do something?" I asked getting very scared right about now.

"I'm sorry dear we can't where not your legal gardens. Your step mother is." Esme said looking at me with sadness.

"Carlisle" I said facing his as tears filled my eyes and sadness filed my voice.

"I'm sorry Bella but there is nothing I can do. You'll have to go back with your step family. I'm truly sorry" Carlisle said stepping next to Esme.

"Please isn't there anything you guys can do. Anything?" I asked as tears trickled off my eyelashes.

"We are very sorry Bella but like we said a moment ago there is nothing we can do unless you are eighteen" Carlisle said not wanting to.

"Come on girls lets go home Bella has dinner to make" Victoria said putting her hand on the door nob.

"No I'm not going" I said looking at them.

"Rosalie, Alice grab her arms" Victoria said turning around.

Rosalie and Alice ceased my arms. I fought with all my might but it was no use they had a hard grip on my arms that I couldn't break. While they where dragging me to the door I began screaming.

"NO, NO, NO LET ME GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CARLISLE, ESME...EDWARD ANYONE PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled and cried as they dragged me out the door and into the cold dark night. I fought so hard that by the time I was to the car I was war out from the struggle. Even if I had more strath there was nothing I would do. I was a prisoner in a persion in my own home. And the people I trusted the most was just watching not doing a thing.

There was nothing the Cullen's could do not one thing. I was alone in the world now. I couldn't turn to anyone. If the Cullen's couldn't help me then who would? No one I was alone in the world now.

**Victoria's POV.**

About time this happens I mean for the past ten years I've feed, clothed and put a ruff over Bella and look what she gives me in return. She goes and blows her mouth off to the Cullen's about stuff I've never done to her. I know I'm an awful mom but that's just how I am. I'm an awful person to you can ask anyone for that matte and they will tell you what I am telling you right now. And that's why I'm an evil person in Twilight to as you can see. I swear when we get home Bella is going to get it. she's going to wish she never told the Cullen's anything.

"You can say goodbye to your perishes Bella. Because you won't ever see her again or alive for that matter" I laughed as I went out the door. "Oh and you might want to clean up all this blood that is right here as well". (**A/N:**The blood is from Bella just to let you know. And right now Jasper's about to go nuts because of the blood)

**Carlisle's Pov.**

I wanted to help Bella but I wasn't allowed to I wasn't her legal garden. Just watching her being dragged away was very hard to watch. I just wished there something I could do. But there wasn't. I felt awful for letting this happen. After all I was supposed to help people with there injurers. But I wasn't a police officer like Bella's dad was so I couldn't do anything but watch.

"Bella we are so very sorry but we can't go agents your step mothers words or orders it would be are words agents hers" I said. I felt so bad for saying it but I just couldn't stand there watching this happen I just had to say something. But why couldn't it have been something positive like "Bella your saying with use".

As I continued to watch Esme began crying I held her and told her everything was going to be fine.

"Don't worry we will think of something. I'm just not sure what yet" I said to my family.

The pain in Bella's eyes was just heartbreaking. I felt so bad that she had to go back with her step family. But there was nothing I could do she wasn't eighteen yet.

**Esme's POV.**

Poor sweet Bella I felt so bad for her. But like my husband said there was nothing we could do. I cried into my husbands chest as Bella was being dragged away from us. We where the only ones that she turned and put her trust into. And now we where letting her down. I couldn't stand to watch it. It was to painful to watch Bella being dragged away like she was crazy. I wish there was something we could do to help her. Why couldn't we help her for goodness sake were in the 20Th first century not the 19Th century where I was raised.

"Carlisle can't we do anything. Go to the police, a social worker anyone" I begged as I clang to his shirt.

"I'm afraid not dear we have done all we can do for now" Carlisle said rubbing my back. I just cried how could they do that to Bella it just wasn't right one bit to do that to a young girl. Being forced agents her own will do to do something she didn't want to do.

**Jasper's POV.**

I could smell Bella's blood it took all I had to control myself. Carlisle and the rest could tell that I was struggling.

"Jasper take a deep breath and take a step back away from the blood. Everything is going to be fine" Carlisle said taking out a handkerchief to clean up the small pool of blood.

I soon got over it and came back to what was happening. I felt like I was on cops or something watching Bella being torn away form us like this. I don't know what gets into Alice sometimes I mean most of the time she's really fun to be around but when ever she's around her sister she just goes nuts. Apishly win Bella is there as well. I don't know what has gotten into her. boy she has major mood swings, must be her time of the month or something. As I watched Bella being dragged off like a dog I began to think of different ways to get her out of that awful life of hers. Lets see kidnap her and bring her back here. Move away and not tell anyone. None of those would ever work not with that thing around her wrist.

"Dad what are we going to do?" I asked as my hands went into fist."We can't just let them do this to her it isn't right at all".

"I know son its not but there is nothing we can do. Except hope and pray that things go okay" my dad said standing there looking out at the car.

I didn't know what else to say I just stood there frozen. I had let someone down I had never done that before not even in the war back in 1888.

**Emmett's POV.**

I swear Rosalie can be a complete bitch sometimes. All she thinks about is herself. I didn't no what to do should I break up with her until she starts to treat Bella better? I just didn't know what to do at this point except just watch this whole thing fall apart.

"Mom, Dad lets go after her we can't let this keep happening if we do it won't ever stop not even when she's eighteen Victoria will see to it" I said facing my parents waiting to see what they would say.

"Son like we said earlier we have no power on what goes on in that house " Esme and Carlisle said together. Its so weired how they do that. I mean after all they where husband and wife but still creepy.

I racked my brain for a plan but I couldn't come up with one thing. Boy I felt really useless right now I wish there was something we could do. I know the whole family is probably thinking the same thing.

**Edward's POV.**

I looked out the door with anger "there is no way there getting away with this". With that that said I ran towards the door with my super speed. But only to be pulled back by my parents. Even with super speed my parents where faster then me is there anything I can do that they can't do as well?

"Let me go Bella needs me now more then ever" I struggled to get lose. Really why should I even try to get lose both my parents where mush stronger then me. But Bella was in danger right now and she needed me now or then she's ever needed me before.

"I'm sorry Edward but there is nothing we can do what so ever"Carlisle said keeping his grip on one of my arms while my mom had my other arm.

"EDWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bella yelled as she was placed into the car.

"Bella hang in there everything will be fine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled back. tearless sobs where coming and I couldn't stop them. All I wanted was Bella back to be safe and sound with me.

**Bella's POV.**

I couldn't believe this Carlisle and Esme weren't going to help me...not even Edward could help. I tried and tried to get away but it was know use. I was stuck maybe for the rest of my life. As I was being drug to the car I could see the Cullen's talking, I could see the sadness and the regret in there eyes. When I was placed in the car with door shut my step family began yelling in my face. I was terrified what would happen to me?

"You little piece of garbage. You really thought that the Cullen's would help you?" Victoria asked facing me from the front. While I shivered with fear in the back seat.

"Boy where you one hundred percent wrong. They can't help you know one can. Are you still waiting for your Prince Charming to come get you. GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD HE'S NOT COMING FOR YOU. WHAT DON'T YOU GET ABOUT THAT" Rosalie yelled in my face while her spite went all over my face.

Alice was just looking at me not doing a single thing. I could tell that she wanted to help me. But she couldn't or she would end up the same way as me. The next thing I know is that I was kicked in the ribs. I hit the seat in pain and yelled out.

"EDWARD HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!" I tried reaching for the door handle but it was smacked away. The next thing I know is there was something placed over my mouth I tired one last time for help.

"Ed...Edw...Hel...." but it was know use the towel was staring to gage me.

Finally the car sped off. I looked back one last time to see the Cullen's standing there, still not doing a single thing. The help I had was gone. Never to return. Maybe by the time my 18Th birthday rolled around I would still be alive. If I was lucky enough.

But right at this very moment I wish I would die. Then I would be in heaven with my mom and dad. At least there I known I was wanted and loved.

**A/N: **Yes its so much longer thank god:) So what did you think? You probably didn't see that coming one bit did you? Please **review** thanks:)


	28. Chapter 23:Becoming friends

Chapter 23: Becoming friends

**Bella's pov.**

All I remember is complete darkness. Then being thrown down somewhere cold, dark and damp. I opened my eyes to see concrete wall, one small window and deart everywhere. I was in the basement. I tried to move but it was very difficult to. As I began to look around I saw Alice sitting on the bottom step.

"Good your awake" Alice said coming towards me.

My eyes got wide with fear "Please stay away from me" I begged as tears filled my eyes.

"Bella I'm not going to hurt you" Alice said coming over with a cloth, water and it looked like a first aid kit.

That's when I noticed the cut on my lip I could taste the blood. As Alice got closer I could see the kindness and canniness in her dark eyes. So I laid there and let Alice do her work.

"You know you just brought this upon yourself" Alice said as she tended to my wounds.

"What do you mean? How did I cause this upon myself?" I asked.

"What I mean is you got yourself into this mess by causing the trouble" Alice answered putting the bandages on my cuts.

"I didn't mean to. I just...I just wanted to be happy and loved" I said as I looked at her with sad eyes.

"You are loved Edward loves you and so does his family" Alice said putting everything away.

"Why am I down here? And how long?" I asked boy I had a lot of questions but I wanted answers.

'Victoria thought it was the best place for you. I protested agent it but I was out numbered. My mom told me that your down here for a few days...maybe even longer" Alice said sitting next to me Indian style.

"So why all of a sudden are you being nice to me?" I asked as I coughed. It hurt so bad it was like a fire inside of me.

'As you where in the car being beat by Rosalie and Victoria I could see the fear and hurt in your eyes." Alice answered. "I then realized enough was enough I was going to be nice to you from now on" she smiled.

'Thanks I appreciate it" I said returning the smile. "So what did Jasper say to you?" I asked looking up at Alice.

"That is for me to know" she said with a laugh.

A few moments past of just silence. Then Alice looked at her watch. "Better go do homework" She said picking up the first aid kit.

"What time is it?" I asked laying on the dirty floor.

"Its 7:30 P.M. I will be back down here in the morning" Alice said turning and facing me. Then she bolted up the stairs.

There was know way Edward would find me down here. That's probably why Victoria put me down here. After Alice went upstairs I closed my eyes so I could get some sleep. Which was going to be very heard but I would manage. I didn't get dream the entire night just darkness of my past and future. The next thing I know someone is saying my name.

"Bella, Bella"

"Edward is that you?" I asked out lowed opening my eyes. My eyes site took a few moments to focus.

"No sorry Bella its just me Alice" she said "sorry to disappoint you".

I blinked my eyes a few times.

"I brought you some breakfast" Alice said helping me sit up.

But since I had the sling on my arm Alice had to feed me. I felt like such a baby. After I finished breakfast Alice changed my bandages.

"Where did you learn to do that?" I asked as I watched her change them.

"I called Dr. Cullen and asked him how to" Alice answered. "I also told him that you where okay. But that you where in a bad situation. He told me to clean and rap the cuts".

With in minutest I had clean bandages.

"Thanks. Um did Carlisle say anything about Edward?" I asked scad to know the answer.

"He said that he is depressed. He fills like its his fault that this has happened to you" Alice said looking me in the eyes.

"Poor Edward he's depressed and its all my fault" said as I began to cry or like sob.

"No it is not your fault so don't blame yourself" Alice said whipping away my tears with a tissue. "On the plus side I found out how long your down here for" Alice began.

"And?" I asked waiting for her to answer.

"Three days" she answered biting her lower lip.

'Three days!!!" I said a lowed.

"Hey it could have been a lot worse like a week." Alice said before I could go off the handle.

"True" I sighed.

"I have to go to school. Do you want me to bring your homework home with me this afternoon?" Alice asked.

I nodded my head yes. I didn't need to get behind in homework. Just because I thought I had done the right thing. After asking if everything was okay Alice left for school. I laid there thinking about the Cullen's. Would things be different if they could have done something? Would I be at school with Eward right now instated of down here in this awful basement. probably.

**Edwards POV.**

I was looking out the down stairs window thinking. When Jasper and Emmett came up beside me.

"Hey guys thanks for being on my side last night" I said still thinking of Bella.

"Anytime Ed. But right now we have to get to school. Remember your still looking for that special girl" Emmett said patting me on the back.

I had a feeling Emmett and Jasper new something that I did not. We walked out the door to Emmett's jeep. As I was walking to Bio Alice came up to me. Great just want I need yaw right.

"Edward I need to talk to you" she said with worry in her voice.

"Why should I after the way you treated Bella?" I asked pushing her aside.

"Because she needs your help" Alice said getting in front of me and in my face as much as she could. Which believe me wasn't much.

"I tried to help but it back fired. So why should I try to help again?" I asked going over to my table. I was getting very annoyed at Alice.

I tried losing Alice but she still followed me like a lost puppy dog.

"Because she needs you!" Alice said with more force this time. "How much more do I need to say for crying out lowed"

I didn't say a word. I knew that Bella needed my help but there was nothing I could do for now at least.

"Fine be that way you will realize when its to late. When she's...dead" Alice said storming out of the room.

What did she mean when Bella was dead? I didn't know but I would find out at lunch that was something I was going to make sure of. As Bio dragged on for what seemed like forever. All I could think about was Bella and how much she needed me and how I was just sitting here.

**Lunch**

Me and my brothers sat at are table, waiting for the right girl. That's when I spoted Alice.

"Alice what did you mean by when she's dead?" I asked with concern.

"Edward what I meant was if you don't hurry up and do something Bella will be dead" she answered sitting down her tray. "I'm helping her with her shoulder and all" opening her milk.

"Your helping Bella? that's hard to believe" I said stunned with the deer in the head lights look. " I didn't even think that was possible".

"Ha, ha very funny. Yes I can be good I'm not heartless. I may be short but never heartless" Alice said looking at me with a smile.

"So what do you suppose we do?" I asked leaning across the table.

"Leave everything to me" she said gathering her books. "Now if you will excuse me I need to go get Bella's homework. I will talk to you later. Jazz love you" Alice said giving him a kiss.

"Love you to my little pixie" Jasper said kissing her back.

I went back to picking apart my uneaten lunch. While thinking of something to get my mind off of it was know use just couldn't my brothers could tell as well.

"Edward! hello earth to Edward!... EDWARD!!!!!" Emmett yelled as his big fist hit the table causing it to shake.

"Um sorry Em I guess I'm...I don't know I'm worried I guess" I said with a sad sigh. "I guess I'll have to deal with it" I getting up and knocking my tray off.

"Some body had issues" Jasper thought.

"Jasper I can read your thoughts" I said back in my mind as I flung the lunchroom doors open.

"We have to do something. Edwards a rec" Emmett thought.

"Emmett was that meant for me to hear?" I thought going to my locker.

"Sure was bro" Emmett thought back.

I just took a deep breath and went to my next class.

**Bella's POV.**

I didn't know what time it was. From the light outside the window it looked like it was about mid-afternoon. As I continued to lye there and look out the window. Alice came down with my homework.

"You know you really don't have a whole lot. Some English, math and bio" Alice said helping me sit up.

"That's a relief" I said with a sigh.

"Do you want me to help you with it?"Alice asked sitting next to me.

"Sure the sooner I get done the better" I said holding a pencil. With in a matter of about an hour and half my homework was done. "Thanks for helping me" I said as I put away the last paper.

"No problem its the least I can do" Alice said with a smile. "I have to get going me and Rosalie are going shopping.

I gave her a terrified look.

"Don't worry Rosalie nor my mom know that I'm being nice to you" Alice said reassuring me.

**2 1/2 days later**

I had been down here for two and half days. But its felt more like months. As I laid there I heard foot steps running down the stairs.

"Bella! my mom and sister are coming down and there very mad" Alice said coming over to me with fear in her eyes.

"Why? Did they find something out?" I asked looking at her with fear and worry.

"I don't know" she answered back with as much fear as I had.

"Alice come here now!" commanded Victoria as she stood at the bottom of the stairs.

Alice walked over to her mom and sister.

"Bella you are in so much trouble" Victoria said looking at me with evil in her eyes.

"Why? I didn't do anything" I asked as I tried backing up as far as I was aloud to.

"Don't give me that what did I do kind of voice. You know what you did" Victoria answered coming closer to me.

"No I don't. I swear I don't" I answered back. It was the truth.

"You've been out of this basement. I know it" Victoria looked at me.

"No I haven't Alice can speak for me-" I said stopping.

"Alice is that true have you been helping her?" Victoria asked her daughter.

"Yes mom. But all I did was bring home her homework. That's all" Alice answered looking at her mom with honesty.

"I believe you Alice" Victoria said looking at Alice. Then back at me. "Your lucky little servant girl. That Alice stuck up for you. If she didn't you would be in a world of hurt right now" Victoria said going up the stairs. Fallowed by Rosalie then Alice. But before leaving Victoria said. "You can come up now but you have a lot of chores to ketchup on".

I got up and went up stairs. When I got upstairs I saw that the whole house was a mess you could hardly tell it was a house. I stank to my knees and sighed. How was I going to get this whole house clean?

**A/N:** Sorry its taken me forever to updated I've been on collage visits. Alice is finally good. Don't worry she is going to stay good this time promise. Please **Review **thanks:) I also have a new story called Forbidden Love. Please read and **review** thanks:)


	29. Chapter 24: Falling asleep on the job

Chapter 24: Falling sleep on the job

I cleaned the whole night from sweeping, waxing, scrubbing and all the stuff in between. Before I knew it the sun was rising for the new day. I didn't get a wink of sleep. I really didn't get tired until I knew it was 7:00 in the morning. Dragging me up to my room and changing took almost all my energy…or what I had left.

After doing so I went down stairs and grabbed a granola bar. Chocking down the granola bar I started towards the door. But I was stopped dead in my tracks by a mean and shrill voice.

"Bella did you get everything done?" Victoria asked coming over and shutting the door in my face.

"What do you F…. think" I thought to myself before answering. "Yes I did now get out of my way" I said pushing my stepmother out of my way.

I really didn't need this right now what I needed was a bed I was pooped. When I arrived in the school parking lot Mike came up to me.

"You're alive. Where yaw been?" Mike asked leaning up agents my truck.

"Oh I was just really sick…with the flu" I answered I felt really bad for lying to Mike but what else could I do? Tell him the truth? Yaw right the last thing I wanted was everyone's sympathy.

I told Mike bye and went to class. I thought I was going to fall asleep during Algebra but luck me today was something interesting. Next was English. I got my homework for this class Alice told me I had a paper on my choose next week. I choose being a slave in my own home. But it's really not me its someone else.

"Bella do you have your rough draft for me on your paper?" my teacher asked as I walked into class.

"Um yes I do" I answered handing her my paper.

After are teacher took attendance we went to the computer lab to type are final drafts. Now that was a long class. Next was Bio I would finally get to see Edward. I sat down next to Edward looking at him with tired eyes.

"Bella you look beat" Edward said looking at me.

Thank you mister onerous. I laid my head down on out table. Before I knew it I was asleep. I was so out of it I didn't even hear the bell for lunch.

"Okay my sleeping Bella time to wake up" Edward said.

"No Edward five more minuet please" I begged as I turned my head to the other side.

"Do you want me to carry you to lunch?" Edward asked.

"Sure if you want" I said going back to sleep.

So Edward picked me up and carried me to lunch.

"I'm going to go get mine and Bella's lunches" I heard Edward say before I drifted back into a deep sleep.

"Bella, Bella are you all right?" Jasper asked. But I didn't answerer all I wanted to study was the inside of my eyelids.

"Your lunch has arrived miss" Edward said putting my lunch in front of me.

I picked up my head only to have it fall back in the salad that was in front of me.

Edwards' POV.

"We have got to do something Bella is so tired she won't even eat. Let alone stay awake in class" I said looking at my brothers. Then my eyes looked over at Bella who was fast asleep.

"I don't know brow but what ever it is we need to do it fast. Before it's too late" Jasper said looking at me with worry.

"Oh I know!!!!!! We could ship her to Canada. Then all of use could move there" Emmett said with wide eyes.

Me and Jasper just looking at him and said "That is the dumbest thing we have ever heard".

Moments later the bell rang for 4th period. Bella's head shot up.

"What! What happened?" she asked as lettuce dangled from her hair.

"That was the bell for class" I said taking the lettuces out of her hair.

"Oh man all I really want to do is sleep" Bella said.

"Luck you today is a half day" I said with a smile.

Then I proceeded to put my index finger on Bella's nose. She smiled but that was it.

"Meat me at my Volvo in five minuets" I told Bella.

She nodded her head yes then went to class with sleepy eyes.

Five minuets later

I got to my car to find Bella leaning on it almost asleep. I felt sorry for her. It wasn't her fault she had to work like a dog.

"Bella let me take you home. You're about to collapse" I said standing next to her and holding her arm so she wouldn't fall.

"But what about my truck?" she asked with a yawn.

"I'll come get it later. Right now I need to get you home" I said opening the door for her.

By the time I got to her house she was asleep. I carried her to her window. Placed her on her bed and went home. I hoped that Bella would get some rest but the likes of that was very slim.

**A/N**: Sorry it has taken me so long to update I've just been very busy planing for graduation and all. Hope it was long enough sorry if it wasn't I didn't want to put any of the next chapter in it:) Please **Review** thanks:)


	30. Chapter 25:Telling of a past

Chapter 25: Telling of a past

**Bella's POV.**

"Bella" someone said it sounded like Alice. As I opened my eyes sure enough I saw Alice. Something was up Alice didn't have the happy face I had seen her with. Instated it was full of worry.

"What is it Alice?" I asked sitting up with out a smile but with worry as well. Alice never got me up unless something was going on.

"You need to come down stairs with me. My mom needs to talk to you and me" Alice answered handing me some cloths.

As soon as I was dressed we went down stairs.

"Stop right there" Victoria said pointing her index finger at me and Alice.

What did I do? I did everything I was to do.

"Alice I found out from a certain someone all so know as your sister. That you helped Bella with her chores. In other words you lied to me" Victoria said.

"Mom I-"Alice started but didn't get to finish her sentence.

"If you want to help are servant girl. Then you can do the same" Victoria said with evil in her eyes. "For one week you will do the same as Bella. Is that clear?"

Alice didn't say a word. She just looked at the ground. Not wanting to look her mom or sister in the eyes. Because she knew what she had done was wrong, in her family's eyes. All of a sudden I heard a _smack_. Victoria backhanded Alice across the face.

"I said is that clear!?" Victoria yelled in Alice's face.

"Y-yes. I…I understand" Alice managed to answer as tears of fear and neglect ran down her small face.

"Good. Now that means for one week. No doing what you want to do. No shopping sprees. And under any sarcoma stances you not allowed to see Jasper-"

"What NO!" Alice cried.

"I'm not finished. Here is what you are expected to do. Do the chores that Bella has to do. Bella will tell you how Rosalie and I like things" Victoria ended.

She turned to go out the door. Then she turned back around.

"If you tell anyone. I will disown you". With that said she left along with Rosalie. Who just gave us a mean and awful look.

"How can I not see Jasper for a week? I'll go crazy" Alice said.

Before I could say anything she ran up to her room in tears.

**Alice's POV.**

How could this happen. My own mom telling me that I'm a slave for a week. The worst part about this whole thing was. I wasn't allowed to see Jasper for any reason at all. I berried my face into my confuter and lost it. Moments later I heard a knock on my door.

"Whoever it is just go away" I cried looking at the door. Who ever it was didn't lesson they came in anyway. It was Bella.

"Oh sorry Bella I thought you where someone else" I said.

"Alice please don't cry. You can make it threw a week. I mean the things you want to buy will still be there in a week" Bella said sitting next to me.

"How? I have to clean and do-do chores. The worst part isn't the whole shopping thing. It's the face that I can't see Jasper" I cried throwing my body on the bed.

"Yes you can. How do you think I fill? I've done this for ten years" Bella said looking at me.

"Why haven't you done anything? Gone to the police or something?" I asked looking at me wiping my tears.

"Because they won't be able to do anything. The Cullen's tried to help but there was nothing they would do either. Plus I've learned to accept the fact that I'm hear and there is nothing I can do about it" Bella said looking at me with a sad sigh.

"Haven't you ever wanted to just run away?" I asked Bella. Boy I had a lot of questions today.

"Sometimes. But I would just be running away from life. I would be running away from life, the rest of my life. It's just not worth it. I've learned to just keep my mouth shut and do as I'm told" Bella said handing me a tissue.

I could tell she was about to cave as well. The next thing I asked I wish I wouldn't have.

"What was your mom and dad like? I know a little about your dad but not a lot"

I didn't think she heard me but moments later she answered.

"My dad said she was the best person he had ever met. She loved her garden. Out front there used to be a great garden where she would plant her flowers. Ever summer my mom and dad would take me on picnics. She was also a good cook. She would always make sure I ate all my vegetables. She would say they would make me grow big and strong and that one day I would need that strength. And she was right. The last summer and Christmas I spent with her was very special. My parent took me to California to Disneyland. For Christmas. It was the best Christmas a child could have even at Disneyland what child wouldn't. She was the best mom any child could ask for. But then the day came the morning of my fourth birthday. She died of a rare disease they still don't know what it was and they probably won't ever know" Bella said as tears of sorrow and painful memories began to come back. She walked over to my window and looked out.

"After my mom died. My dad didn't know what to do. He hired a nanny for me. While he went to work. But it just didn't work out. He wanted to be there for me. So he worked the night shift and when I got to kindergarten he started working the day shift. Just like my mom he was a great dad. When he would tuck me in at night he would always tell me how proud he was of me. And that my mom would be just as proud. When he died my whole world fell apart. Not only had a lost a parent I had lost both of my parents by the time I was seven years old" Bella said.

I could hear her sobbing as she continued looking out the window. "Bella I'm so sorry I didn't know" I began. Bella put her hand up.

"Its okay I needed to open up to someone. When I was little before my dad married you're mom. I was about 6 maybe. My dad took me to a doctor. Because I never talked about mom at all I just kept it all bottled up inside. So it's nice to talk to someone about it" Bella said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"You know Edward would lesson if you told him" I said looking at Bella as she stood at my window. From my window you could see the garden that was once there that her mom always loved.

"I know but I'm just scared to tell him. My whole past and all. I don't want to cave like I just did with you" Bella said still looking out the window.

I knew it probably heart a great deal for Bella to talk about her past. If I was Bella it would me.

"Bella is there anything I can do?" I asked looking at her.

"No Alice I'm fine I just need a minuet to get myself together" she answered putting a tissue to her eyes.

Moments later she was fine. And telling me things that I need to know.

"Okay first off. 5:30 is when you get up" Bella said looking at me. My eyes must have gotten big because she just looked at me and asked "What?"

"5:30! That's really early" I said looking at her with wide eyes still. I was sure of it.

"Yes well when your family including you want there breakfast by the time you go to school then I have to get up that early. Plus there are some chores that I do. Then after that I get ready then make sure there are know other chores that I need to do before heading to school. By then you and Rosalie are gone and at school. When I get home I have at least two pages of chores. Sometimes even more depending on how mean your mom is that day, sometimes its 3-5 pages of chores. Then at about six I make dinner and it has to be on the table by seven thirty if not then I get more chores for the next. Even if that means doing the ones I did the day before. I'm luck to get to in bed about two or at the latest four thirty. And one last thing NEVER EVER back talk. I did that once when I was eight and I got it with a belt, so don't ever back talk" Bella finished giving me one and last warning.

I just looked at her with wide eyes and mouth wide open.

"Wow I never realized you had to do all that much in a short amount of time" I said with amazement.

"Well its hard leading a servants life" Bella said looking at me raising her eyebrows.

By the sound of her voice I would tell she was not kidding one bit. By the time Bella was seven she was doing the house work. So I knew she spoke the truth. About fifteen minuets later Bella told me it was time to make lunch so I followed her down to the kitchen. We got started right away. By the time we where done I was pooped. Now I knew what Bella had to go threw everyday and that was just for lunch. After serving lunch we had the kitchen floor to scrub. Yuck! This was so gross there was the forty dollar penuche.

After doing all the chores that was on the list it was two in the morning. I could finally go to bed. I was so tired I didn't know if I could stay awake in school the next day.

**Next day at school**

**Bella's POV.**

I got up the next morning got dressed then went and got Alice up. It took for ever to get her out of bed.

"Come on Alice time to get up" I said shaking her shoulder.

"No Bella five more minuets please" she begged rolling her.

I felt bad for her because she had never gotten up this early in her life.

"No Alice I'm sorry. But if you sleep in five more minuets then we will pay for it" I said.

When I said that her head shot up and said "I don't think so" she was up and at it by then.

It was six fifty Victoria and Rosalie would be up in ten minuets. We got breakfast ready with a minuet to spark. They came down like they did every morning like they owned the place. But they didn't my dad had owned the place for ten years. That was until he died.

"Now girls here is what needs to be done for today" Victoria said handing me a folded up sheet of paper.

I looked at it and studied it. Alice on the other hand about fell over. She had ever seen that much stuff written on a peace of paper before. I thought she was going to pass out thank god she didn't.

"They will be done by midnight tonight" I said looking at Victoria and Rosalie.

"They will be?" Alice asked in a whisper.

"Yes" I answered looking at her.

"Good" Victoria said leaving the table. Rosalie left with an evil laugh.

We finally had breakfast cleaned up and headed to my truck.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked looking at me.

"I'm going to my truck" I answered pointing to my truck.

"Oh know you're not your coming with me in my car" Alice said with a smile.

Before I could answer Alice phone rang.

"Hello" she said putting one finger up.

"Alice it's your mom and you don't get your car either. I have your car keys. You'll have to take Bella's beaten up old truck"

Alice didn't say a word until she hung up.

"We have to take your truck. My mom took my car keys" she said coming over to my truck. Could this day get any worse?"

We got in my truck and headed to school. By the time we got to school it had began to rain. Of course we both got drenched. The first two periods went by with a blear. But then Bio came. I would get to see Edward.

"Hey my little Bella. Did you sleep well?" Edward asked giving me a kiss on the check.

"Yes I did. But not a good night or morning" I said returning the kiss.

"What do you mean? Is Victoria making you clean the pool again?" Edward asked looking at me.

"No she's making Alice do the same chores as me for a whole week. And that's not the worst part either" I said putting my name in my bio paper.

"Oh my god when will Victoria stop. What's the worst part?" Edward asked looking at the cell.

"She's not allowed to see Jasper for a week" I finished looking at him.

"Oh my god" Edward said putting his hand threw his hair.

"I told her she could see him at lunch of course with out Rosalie there" I said as the bell rang for lunch.

Me and Edward made are way to the lunch room to find Alice and Jasper sitting together.

"Alice have you told him get?" I asked looking at her.

"Tell me what?" Jasper asked looking at Alice.

"Jazz I'm not allowed to see you for a whole week" Alice said spilling the whole story.

"What? Why don't you do something?" Jasper asked looking at use.

"I told her that a week will go by faster then ever" I said sitting down next to Edward. "But when Rosalie and Emmett get here you have to stop acting like he's there. Or Victoria will punish you" I told Alice.

Moment later Rosalie and Emmett came over. Alice let go of Jaspers hand and acted like he wasn't there. I could tell it was very heard for her to do. But she had to or she would get punished badly.

"Morning everyone" Rosalie said looking at me and Alice to make sure we weren't doing anything. She was Victoria's little watchman or in this case watch girl.

After the lunch Bell rang Rosalie and Emmett kissed goodbye and left for there next classes. I kissed Edward goodbye. Alice did the same for Jasper. Then we went to are classes.

That evening we had a lot of chores to do. We got to work as soon as we could. It took use all night like last night. The week flew by very fast. During that time Alice and I got to know each other better. I knew and I think Alice new to that as long as we had something to talk about the, time would go by quickly and it did. Finally the week was up. I knew Alice could do it. As we where finishing up the dishes from dinner Victoria came into the kitchen.

"Well it seems Alice that you did make it threw a whole week. You can go back to the way you where. Here are your car keys, and credit cars. You didn't know that I had those did you? You can see Jasper again" Victoria said looking at me and Alice. "But that doesn't go for you Bella you have to continue doing this"

I knew that of course. Like things would change for me. I still had six mouths left till I was eighteen.

A/N: So what do you think about Alice doing a week of Bella's chores. I would like to think veronika cullen 122 for the cool idea of this chapter:) Thank you. Now all you have to do is push the** REVIEW** box at the bottom of this page Thanks:)


	31. Help Please!

Help Please!

**A/N**:Hi everyone I'm so very sorry for not updating in a while. But I've just been very busy planing for Graduation and all. I need some ideas for the next chapter. I have some that I have gotten already from some people that I really like I just want to be able to lead up to them. So if you guys have any ideas I would so like that thanks:) Again really sorry


	32. Chapter 26:It was all my fault

Chapter 26: It was all my fault that my parents where dead

I was happy that Alice got to see Jasper again. I could tell that if she didn't see him soon she would bust. But I couldn't say that about my own life. Mine was completely different then the ones around me. I may never get that happily ever after I have been wanting for a long time.

I went back to finishing the dirty dishes that where left. I picked up a plate with…it looked like a peace of…egg that had dried on it. GROSS! YUCK! I must be really loyal to my parents. I let the plate soak in the sink full of soap. In the mean time I dried and put away the clean dishes where they belonged. As I closed the cabinet door I saw Alice standing there.

"Yes Alice what is it?" I asked looking at her waiting for an answer.

"I just wanted to see if you needed any help?" she asked with her hands stuffed in her pockets.

"I think I've got it" I answered with a smile. "But thanks for asking".

"Bella why do you stay around here for? You've been treated like a dog for the past ten years and yet your still here" Alice asked as I walked back over to the sink.

I thought for a while as I looked out the window to see an old wooden swing tied to an old cherry tree. It brought back memories of me and my dad. He would always push me on the swing on those warm summer days.

_**Flashback…**_

"Daddy will you push me on the swing?" a seven year old girl asked her father as she ran over to the new swing. Me as a matter of fact in case you're wondering.

"What do you say after that?" my daddy asked me as he came over in his police uniform.

"Please" I answered with a toothless smile.

"That's better princess" my dad said as he picked me up and put me on the swing.

As he placed me on the swing it began to go back and forth. It was like god was helping him push. While my daddy continued to push me he told me jokes. They where so funny I had to hold on tight if I didn't I would have fallen off.

"Daddy what was mom like?" I asked looking out at some of the small flowers that where blowing in the wind.

"Haven't I told you this story before?" he asked looking down at me with wonder.

"Yes but I like to hear you tell it" I said with a smile as my eyes sparkled looking up at daddy.

"Alright then. Way before you where born I was on duty. I was talking to one of my friends when your mother walked in asking for directions. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen-" my daddy said I cut in before he could finish.

"Yuck! Daddy don't make it gross" I said as he placed me on his knee.

"You wanted to know the story" my daddy said standing up for what I just said.

"I know" I said with a child's laugh.

"Alright then where was I…? Oh yes when your mother came in it was love at first sight. I asked her to dinner. A year and a half later we where married. Then about four years later on a lovely day of spring you where born. You where the light of are lights. Your mother loved to dress you up in all the lace and pink things. We took you to the zoo all the time. Then right before your mother started work we went to go see your grandparents you where just three at the time you're probably don't remember them. After we got back from your grandparents your mother said she wasn't filling well. So I took her to the doctor they said that they couldn't find anything. We came home and things began to turn back to normal. But then the morning of your forth birthday came around. Your mother died that morning they never found out what was wrong with her" my daddy finished as tears fell from his eyes.

I clamed up higher on his lap and looked him in the face and wiped way the tears and said

"Don't cry daddy I'm here with you. I will always be your little princess".

"I know you are princess" daddy said with a smile.

He kissed me on the forehead and gave me a huge. I knew right then and there that my daddy loved me one hundred percent.

_**End of flashback**_

How much I missed him now. I really think that if he was still alive now I wouldn't be doing this now. I let a single tear fall from my eyes then I let out a long and sad sign. I had completely forgotten that Alice was standing there until she said something.

"Bella is everything alright?"

"Oh yaw I'm sorry I was just thinking about my dad" I said turning and looking at her.

Alice came over and saw that I had tears forming in my eyes. I put my head on her shoulder and began to sob.

"Bella its okay. Please don't cry your dad wouldn't have wanted you to" Alice said as she patted my back.

I just kept on sobbing there was nothing that could make me stop crying. This was the most I had sobbed in a long time I think Alice jumped once or twice.

"I just...mis-…miss m-…my…Par-… parents" I said in between sobs.

"I know you do but crying won't bring them back. It's not your fault on what happened to them it was an accident" Alice said.

"I no but still I fill like there was something I should have been able to do" I said as more tears spilled from my eyes.

"Isabella Swan you where only four when your mom died and seven when your dad died. There was nothing you could have done if you could have anyway. It was all just an accident so stop blaming yourself for all of this. I know that my mother and sister haven't treated you well the past ten year and neither have I but there is nothing I can do about that" Alice said.

I looked up and Alice handed me a hankerchif. I wiped my eyes with it then looked at my watch it read 7:30.

"Alice I have to get the laundry done before your mom finds out" I said running off into the laundry room.

I saw Alice leave and go upstairs. I let a few more tears fall on the clean cloths as I put them up. I just couldn't help it. It was all my fault that both my parents where dead. If I would have never been born then they would still be alive.

**A/N:** I'm so so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with graduation and all. What do you think? I know its not what you wanted to read but I'm leading up to it I promise. Review thanks.


	33. Chapter 27:An

**A/N:** Hey Guys!! Ashlie Christine here writing 4 disneyprincess3. Her computer is currently undergoing a virus so she told me to type up this little A/N 4 ya! She will try 2 update wen she can get her comp bck up so be patient with her. I am her BFF so if u want to give her a message or something, then u can pm me on my page….ashlie Christine…n I will give her the message 4 ya! She is trying her best! Tlk 2 u all soon! Bye!

Ashlie Christine


	34. Chapter 28:sorry

**A/N:** Hey everyone I am really really sorry that I haven't update in forever. I'm just really been busy and all but I will try my hardest to update when I can. I'm not sure how many chapters are left maybe two or three I really don't know. But please don't give up on me like I said I'm going to try and update here in the near future. Oh and I have a frined on here her username is x3loveactually she is a great writer and she has a story called:Hate that I Love you. And she would really like reviews for this story. Its really good if you would just take the time to read if you would please give it a chance I'm sure she would like that:)


	35. Chapter 29:It’s your entire fault

Chapter 29: It's your entire fault

**A/N**: I would like to thank you all for being very patient. I'm sorry that it has taken me this long to update. Sorry that its not a very long chapter,Enjoy

**Alice's POV**.

I felt so sorry for Bella she thinks it's her own fault that her parents died. But its not it was just an accident. I tried to tell her it wasn't her fault and she just blew me off. As I sat in my room reading a seventeen magazine when Rosalie walked into my room.

"Hay Alice have you seen my red shirt with the sparkles on the front?" Rosalie asked tossing her long blond hair behind her shoulder.

"No I haven't you might want to check down stairs in the laundry room" I said with out looking up. I didn't have time for Rosalie's problems of my own. Starting with Belle not telling Edward it was her at the dance. Her life would be so much better.

"Fine it better be down there" Rosalie said storming out of my room. Boy she sure had her moments. I just laughed on the inside and went back to my magazine.

**Bella's POV.**

As I folded the last of the clean cloths I head foot steps coming down the stairs. Moments later Rosalie came in with announces.

"Bella where is my red shirt with sparkles on it?" she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Right here it just got done drying" I said taking it in my hands.

With out saying a word Rosalie took the shirt from my hands. Turned and knocked off all the clean cloths onto the floor.

"Ops sorry…wait no I'm not" Rosalie said with a laugh as she left the small room.

I just sighed and picked up all the cloths which now I had to refold all over again. What did it matter I had to redo a lot of things in my life. Forty five minuets later the cloths where folded once again so I went to my next task and that was…cleaning the bathrooms. How I hated this chore but I had to do it or I would get it from Victoria.

I got all the cleaning supplies from the closet and got to work. But while I was walking to the first of the four bathrooms I ran into Victoria causing me to drop and spill everything all over myself and a little bit on her.

"You cults you idiot. Look what you did you just messed up a 200 dollar outfit and a 50 dollar nail job!" Victoria yelled in fear as I hurried to get to my feet. "This whole thing is coming out of what you are paid"

"But Victoria I don't get paid" I said with a small laugh. Wrong thing to do.

"Don't give me that little laugh. Since you don't get paid I will be selling some of your things in your room to pay for all this. NOW GET BACK TO WORK!" Victoria said going to her room to change in my option tacky outfit.

I got everything cleaned up and started on the bathrooms. By the time I get back up to my room everything will be gone probably….wait including the CD that Edward gave me a few months ago(**A/N**: I know its not in the other chapters but please just go with it thanks). I hurried to my room to find half of my stuff gone. Including the china doll my dad had given me our last Christmas together along with the CD as well.

I sat on my bed and berried my face into my hands and cried this just wasn't fair why did I always have to be punished for something that was just an accident. That's all it was, was an accident.

**Edward's POV.**

I sat in the family room playing Halo 3 thinking about that girl when my dad walked in.

"Hay Edward everything all right? You seemed quiet at dinner" Carlisle asked as he sat down next me.

"Everything's sort of okay. I keep thinking about that girl the one I meet at the dance. I can't stop thinking about her" I said with a heavy sigh.

"Don't worry son you'll find her in dew time you will find her. Just give it time" Carlisle said with a smile. "Your mother was wondering if you would take out the garbage this time".

"Sure dad just let me finish this level and I'll do it" I said going back to my game.

As I got done with the level Jasper and Emmett came into the room.

"Hey bro what Ch doing?" Emmett asked slapping me on the back.

"Playing a game what's it look like I'm doing" I said rolling my eyes. "Do me a favor play this for me while I take out the trash and don't kill me" looking at Jasper and Emmett.

"Don't worry we won't" Jasper said as I left the room.

As I took out the trash I looked up at the night sky thinking of Bella I wonder how she was right now. I hope things where getting better for her. As I continued looking at the sky I head a sound…I went back inside to find that my brothers had killed me.

"You egg heads I told you not to kill me and what do you do you kill me!" I said with a shout.

"What is going on in here?" Esme asked as she and Carlisle came into the room.

"Why don't you ask them" I said pointing to my brothers.

"Boys" Carlisle said looking at us.

"What? Edward told us to watch and play this for him while he took out the trash" Emmett said standing up. "So we did and we…killed him by accident"

"We didn't mean to kill him" Jasper said joining in.

"Edward next time don't get so mad next time they play and kill you. You did ask them after all if they would play for you. So it's your fault that this happened" Esme said looking at me.

"But I…" I started with shock. How could this all be on me? I didn't DO anything.

"No buts Edward it's your fault" Carlisle said as him and Esme left the room.

I looked at my brothers with an evil look on my face.

"What?" Emmett asked looking at me as he put peanuts into his mouth.

"You guys better run" I said answering Emmett.

"Why?" Jasper asked with a laugh.

I picked up a pillow with an evil smile going across my face. "This is why" I started to hit them with the pillow before long they had pillows to and it was an all out battle.

**A/N:**I am so so sorry that it has taken me almost a month to update I've just been supper busy. What do you think? Don't worry Edward will find out soon that it is Bella. But I have some sad news I may not get to update for a while again but I will see what I can do Okay. In the mean time thoe please review I would love that thanks:) Again sorry it's taken me forever to update.


	36. Authers Note Sneak Peek

**A/N**: **Hay everyone I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving for vacation tomorrow and won't be back until next Sunday. I'm sorry to say I won't get to update like I would like to this coming week I am truly sorry but I will when I get back. ****Thanks for** **understanding:) But you know what I will do since you've guys have been such great readers/reviews I will give you a small sneak peak. Enjoy**

"Edward I need to talk to you" Bella said sitting next to Edward.

"What is it? is your step family still being mean to you?" Edward ask taking Bella's hand in his.

"Yes but there's something else I need to tell you" Bella started.

Mean while Rosalie was walking by the biology room and saw Bella and Edward talking.

"No she didn't she can't" Rosalie said shaking her head back and forth. "she's not going to if I have anything to do with this" she walked swiftly into the room.

"Edward I'm..."

"Bella I told you not to tell him or something would happen to you"Rosalie said putting her hands on the table. "and its going to just wait until you get home"

"But Rosalie I..." Bella started trying to take up for herself.

"What ever Bella don't lie just to make yourself look good" Rosalie said knocking off Bella's books. Rosalie got right up in Bella's face " If I where you I would watch your back from now on you little lier".

Bella ran past her and went to the bathroom with tears in her eyes. There was know way she was going cry she needed to find Alice and fast.

"Rosalie your just a little bitch you know that Rosalie that's what you are" Edward said following Bella from the room.

"Good so my plan is working then" Rosalie said under her breath along with a laugh.

"Hay Bella how is everything" Alice asked "What's wrong?"

"Rosalie's a bitch and a witch that's what she is" Bella said wiping her eyes free of tears.

"I've thought that my whole life and your just now figuring that out" Alice said with a laugh. "your not laughing what's wrong?"

"Rosalie's just dying to show me up in front of Edward. Its all because she wants what she can't have" Bella said with anger as she looked at Alice through th bathroom mirror. "But I'm going to tell Edward it was me. So Rosalie can stop breathing down the neck like a watch dog".

"REALLY!" Alice asked shocked as her eyes got wide.

"Yes I am. Sooner or later he is going to find it was me at that ball" Bella said gathering her books and headed for the hall.

**A/N**: I know its short but it will be longer when I get back. So tell me what you think. Sorry if its getting boring I'm trying my hardest to fix that.


	37. Chapter 30: Getting around to it

Chapter 30: Getting around to it

**Bella's Pov.**

"Edward I need to talk to you" I said entering the Biology room. As I took my seat I took his hand in mine.

"What is it? Is your step family still being mean to you?" Edward asks taking He needed the answer and he needed it now. "What tell me"

"Can I answer first before you start freaking out on me. Yes but there's something else I need to tell you" I started clearing the fear out of my voice. "You no that girl that people have been talking about…"

* * *

Mean while Rosalie was walking by the biology room talking to her friends when she saw Bella and Edward talking.

"I'll talk to you girls later" Rosalie said telling her friends bye then she looked into the room. Watching them like a hawk.

"No she didn't she can't" Rosalie said shaking her head back and forth. "She's not going to if I have anything to do with this" she walked swiftly into the room. Knocking anything and everything out of her way.

"Well Edward I'm..." I started but was stopped. Rosalie was going to make my life more of a living hell then it already was. What else could she do to me? I laughed to myself at this. A lot of things.

"Bella I told you not to tell him or something would happen to you" Rosalie said putting her hands on the table. "And it's going to just wait until you get home" as her eyes burned into mine. I was sure I could see the fire in them. The fire of evil and envy.

"But Rosalie I..." I started trying to take up for myself. But it was know use Rosalie planed to ruin my life with Edward just like she had ruined my own life all these years.

"What ever Bella don't lie just to make yourself look good" Rosalie said knocking off Bella's books. Rosalie got right up in Bella's face " If I where you I would watch your back from now on you little lire. Because I will be watching you".

I ran past her and went to the bathroom with tears in my eyes. I was not going to cry I needed to find Alice and fast. "Don't cry don't cry" I told myself but it was know use the tears came anyway before I could reach the bathroom.

"Rosalie your just a little bitch you know that. Rosalie that's what you are. That's what your always going to be. I'm surprised Emmet still likes you" Edward said following Bella from the room.

"Good so my plan is working then. That's because I give him what he wants" Rosalie said under her breath along with a laugh as she walked out of the room not caring who saw her.

"Hay Bella how is everything" Alice asked "What's wrong?" moments later when she saw me crying in the far mirror.

"Rosalie's a bitch and a witch that's what she is" I said wiping my eyes free of tears with a wet tissue.

"I've thought that my whole life and you're just now figuring that out" Alice said with a laugh. "You're not laughing what's wrong?" as she stopped laughing. This was not good not good at all. Normally well for the past few days anything that Alice said made Bella laugh but not this time.

"Rosalie's just dying to show me up in front of Edward. It's all because she wants what she can't have" Bella said with anger as she looked at Alice through the bathroom mirror. "But I'm going to tell Edward it was me. So Rosalie can stop breathing down the neck like a watch dog".

"REALLY!" Alice asked shocked as her eyes got wide. I thought her small body wasn't going to handle that well it looked like she was going to pass out or something.

"Yes I am. Sooner or later he is going to find it was me at that ball" Bella said gathering her books and headed for the hall. "I choice now to tell him I'm going to the next time I see him".

"Um Bella love the energy of telling him but it's time to go home remember today is a half day" Alice said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Dame well I will just tell him tomorrow…no I can't do that it's Saturday" I said stomping through the halls with people watching as I made my through the halls of Forks High School. "I will tell him first thing Monday morning".

**A/N:**Okay first off I no its a short chapter been busy working on some of my other ones but hay its an update right lol. Second I no Bella is finally getting a back bone I had to do that. Thirdly there aren't that many chapters left maybe one or two not sure yet. Anyway review love them thanks:)


	38. Chapter 31:caving in

Chapter 31: caving in

"Mom, Mom!!!!!!!!" Rosalie yelled through the house as she stood in the doorway.

"What is it Rosalie you don't have to yell you know" Victoria said coming in plugging her ears.

"Sorry but I have news your going to die when you hear it" Rosalie said catching her breath. "Bella was….Bella was the one at the ball the other night" as she caught her breath.

"She was here cleaning that night she would never disobey me" Victoria said fixing her top.

Rosalie pulled out a copy of the school's newspaper. "Look at this picture very carefully" Rosalie said handing her mom the paper.

"What am I looking at?" Victoria asked looking up from the newspaper.

"See that girl dancing with Edward?" Rosalie asked pointing to the girl.

"Yes what does that have to do with anything?" Victoria asked still looking at her daughter.

"Because it's Bella" Rosalie said once again.

"No its not" Victoria said shaking her head.

"Remember the birth mark that's on Bella's elbow?" Rosalie asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes why are you asking me about something I don't care about?" Victoria said as she began to get mad.

"Because look at this girl's elbow" Rosalie said pointing once again at the paper.

"Oh my god it is Bella" Victoria said with shock. "That little bitch told me she was here the whole night". Victoria couldn't believe this.

"Yep just like I said it was" Rosalie said with a smile.

Moments later the door open and Alice and Bella walked in.

"What's going on here?" Alice asked putting her backpack down.

"Have you seen the school's newspaper?" Rosalie asked taking it from her mom.

"No why?" Alice asked looking down at the paper. Then her eyes got wide like two marbles. "Who's that with Edward?"

"We don't know but we where hoping you could tell us?" Victoria said looking at Bella.

"Um I can see I'm no wanted right now so I'm working on my homework" Bella said running up the stairs.

As soon as they heard Bella's door shut they all became unglued.

"What the hell is this?" Victoria said handing Alice the paper. "Why is Bella dancing with Edward when I told her to clean the whole house that night?"

"Um I don't know why are you asking me?" Alice asked looking her sister and mom.

"Because you where the last one to leave that night" Rosalie said with a snap in her voice.

"Yes and I saw Bella crying and did nothing and left for the ball" Alice said hoping her mom and sister would by it.

"You're lying" Victoria said pointing her finger at her daughter.

"No I'm not why do you say that?" Alice said with some fear on her face.

"Yes you are. When you lie about something your ears get red" Rosalie said pointing at Alice's ears as they began to turn a cherry red.

Alice put her hands to her ears and sure enough they where hot. "Fine so what Bella went to the ball so what? The house still got cleaned didn't it?" Alice said caving in she couldn't believe she just did that to Bella. But her mom and sister made her tell.

"I knew it that little lire" Victoria said stomping her foot. "That little brat isn't going to get away with this" as a smile came across her red lips.

"What are you going to do?" Rosalie asked looking at her mom with a smile.

"Oh something Bella won't be able to get out of this time" Victoria said with an evil laugh going through the house.

**A/N**: yeah another update I no you guys are happy that I updated so fast. The last few chapters may be a little shorter then normal they may be that doesn't mean there going to be. Sorry its a short chapter I did this chapter so I could get to where Bella and Edward find each other. But that might be another two chapters I'm not really sure. But keep reading it's going to get much better believe me. The drama hasn't kicked in for these last chapters yet.


	39. Chapter 32: A sigh of relief

Chapter 32: A sigh of relief

Bella couldn't wait until that following Monday she was going to tell Edward it was her. Even if it hurt there relationship Bella couldn't hold it in anymore. It was hurting to hold in something that she wasn't. Bella in her option wasn't this gorgeous sexy girl. Why should she go around with people thing of this girl that had left her shoe at the ball a matter of weeks ago. But Bella was going to do it she had finally got the gut to do this.

**Bella Pov. **

I couldn't believe I was going to tell Edward it was me at the ball. I had been dreaming of this for so long and now it was going to come true. After all the pain, torment and suffering I had endured from my step family. For once I was doing what I want to do. Not what my step family tells me to do.

As I began reading my book I got off my bed and headed towards the door when it stopped ring. I guess someone else got that was a shock. Normally I had to get it wonder what was going on? Oh well probably Jasper or Emmett. I just dismissed that and went back to my book that I had started the day before called: Gone With The Wind. Since I had read Wuthering Heights for the 90Th time I decided I needed a new book to read.

I had just got to the part where Scarlett is telling Ashley that she loved him. I felt sorry for Scarlett how could Ashley do that to her? After what she just told him how much she loved him. She had finally got the nurve to tell Ashley how much she loved him and it all just fell apart. I looked up from my book. I began to think what if I told Edward it was me only to have him hate me for it?

All of a sudden I got butterflies in my nerves stomach must making it worse. Was I doing the right thing by telling Edward it was me? All of a sudden I had second thoughts about this whole thing. As I thought of this a knock am on my door.

"Come in" I said not looking at the door. I was so scared that I didn't even want to look at the door to see who it was.

As I said thoughts words Alice walked into my room happy and peppy as ever. "Hay Bella are you ready to tell Edward it was you?" Alice asked with a smile going across her small lips. She sure was happy that I was finally telling him.

"What if he doesn't love me back?" I asked the open air forgetting that Alice was standing there. I finally remembered that Alice was standing there. "Oh I'm sorry Alice what did you ask?" I asked looking over at Alice who sat at the opposite end of the bed.

"Bella is everything all right? Just a few moments ago you where so happy that you where going to be telling Edward it was you. What's wrong now?" Alice asked as worry and filled her dark eyes.

"I don't know Alice I just…what if he doesn't love me after I tell him?" I asked looking up at Alice as tears of terror and sorrow ran down my face.

"Now what has got you thinking that? Bella you can do this I no you can. Everything is going to be okay" Alice said pushing a peace of hair out of my way.

"I don't know I was reading when I thought of that" I said lifting up the book.

"Gone With The Wind I've read that book a few times. I felt so bad for Scarlett first her husband dies and then Rhett leaves her-"

"Hay I haven't finished it!" I said in a lowed voice.

"Oh sorry Bella" Alice said with wide eyes as she looked down.

"That's okay I will probably finish it anyway. Back to telling Edward. I don't know I guess my imagination is just running wild" I said with a deep sigh.

"Well don't let it get to you. To give you a head up he's coming over here in 30 minuets" Alice said bitting her lower lip.

"WHAT!!!! Why didn't you tell me Alice?" I shrieked I couldn't believe Edward was going coming over. While my step family was here at that. "WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?....I DON'T ….OH….WHAT….I CAN'T…..I MEAN WHAT IF…." I freaking out.

"Bella! Take a deep breath your scarking me" Alice said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry I lost it for a minuet" I said getting myself back together.

"A little bit" Alice said with a small laugh" you'll do fine come on down he will be here soon" a she walked out the room.

I got up and headed to the door when all of a sudden Victoria came in. She looked more evil then normal.

"Well if it isn't little miss girl from the ball" Victoria said standing in front of the door.

"How do you know about that?" I asked as fear filled my voice and body.

"Oh I have my ways of knowing things. Rosalie told me just a few moments ago. Then Edward called say that is whole family was coming over to see if you where alright and something about a glass shoe" Victoria said as her eyes began to get very cold.

"I…I what are…you talking about? I wasn't at the ball…no I was here cleaning" I said hoping this would foul her.

"Don't lie to me you little orphan. I knew you were at the ball thanks to my lovely daughter" Victoria said as a evil smile came across her red lips. "I think it would be you're" Victoria said taking out the shoe that I had wore at the ball.

My eyes got wide how did she get that? I thought I had that hidden well?

"Say goodbye to your perishes memories" Victoria said throwing the shoe on the floor. Causing the beautiful glass shoe to break as it met the old wood floor. "You're staying in here until they leave" then she slammed the door shut and locked it tight.

I ran to the door only to find that I was locked in for good. I took the small broken pieces of glass in my hands and cried my heart out. This couldn't be happening I was to be with Edward forever and now it was gone. My dream of being happy shattered just like this shoe had been. I cried and cried over the broken glass this was a nightmare.

**Edward's pov.**

Me and my family waited and waited for everyone to come down. But as everyone came in I didn't see Bella come in. Where was she? Could she be out? I didn't ask but just stood there with my hands in my pockets.

"Alice, Rosalie, Victoria it's nice to meat you again" I said forcing it out. How he didn't want to say that. He really wanted to tell them how he really felt. All three of them where evil little bitches, except Alice she was being so much nicer to Bella. That was nice to see that change in her then before.

"Where's Bella?" I asked moments after they came in.

"Oh she had to go out for something" Victoria answered with a smile as she picked up her cup of tea.

Some how I had a hard time believing that. But I kept my mouth shut. As I took a sip of my tea I Jasper looking over at Alice what was he staring at her for?

**Alice pov**.

As I sat my cup down I began to have a vision. It was of Bella…she was locked in her room holding to me it seemed like...No it was the broken shoe. I soon came out of the vision. When I did I saw Jasper looking at me. I had a feeling that he knew what I had just seen.

"Will you excuse me for a moment" I said standing up.

"Of course dear" my mom said as she looked up at me.

I turned and went up the steps as fast as I could. I ran to Bella's room and tried to unlock the door.

"Who's there?" I heard Bella asked I could tell that she had been crying.

"Its Alice" I said putting my ear to the door it was very hard to hear her.

"Oh hurry your mom locked me in. Get me out please get me out!" Bella began to cry as she talked.

"I will get you out just give me a minuet" I said as I began to think of something. Then I thought of something. I had a hair pin in my hair that I could uses. I pulled it out and began to pick the lock. Finally after what seemed forever I had it.

I opened the door to find Bella sitting on the floor as she held her head in her hands crying. Bella looked up with a jerk and saw that I was standing there.

"Oh Alice you did it thank you, thank you" she said as she jumped up and hugged me.

I told her she was welcomed then she ran down the hall as I followed. Soon Bella was running down the stairs.

"Wait Edward!" she yelled as Edward was at the door.

"Bella!" he yelled as he caught her in his arms.

"Its me I'm the one you've been looking for" she said as he held her.

"Thank god" Edward said as he hugged her tightly.

I smiled at myself Bella was finally able to tell the man she loved.

"Where do you think you're going?" I heard my mother ask as I turned to look at her.

"We're taking Bella back to are home" Carlisle said with coolness in his voice "Which was what we should have done a long time ago."

"You can't do that she's not eighteen yet" Victoria said with anger as she stopped her foot.

"Will take this to court and they can decide who she will live with" Esme said standing next to her husband.

Bella went over and gave Esme a hug. I was very happy for Bella she finally had the happy ending she had always wanted. Bella came over to me and gave me a hug.

"Thank you Alice I couldn't have done it without you" she said with a smile.

Rosalie had come over to stand next to me. I couldn't believe the next thing that had happened. Rosalie gave Bella a hug.

"I'm so sorry Bella for treating you the way I have for the past ten years I truly sorry" Rosalie said as a tear came to eye.

"It's okay Rosalie I forgive you" Bella said wiping away the tears with her thump. Then Bella walked over Victoria.

"I want you to know that I have hated you for the past ten years. For all the mean dirty, things you had me do" Bella said in her normal voice.

Then she walked to the door where the Cullen's stood.

"Get back over here you little bitch!" Victoria yelled as she stomped her foot.

"Sorry Victoria I don't work for you anymore" Bella said as she turned and left for her new life with Edward and the Cullen's.

**Six months later**

Bella had survived her step family through the years. Now she had the life and boyfriend she had always dreamed of. Alice and Rosalie came into the family as well. As for Victoria you s wee well she's still in jail waiting to be released which won't be for another six years or so.

As for Bella and Edward they are expecting there first child in April. Carlisle and Esme couldn't be any happy they where going to be grandparents. Alice,Jasper,Rosalie and Emmett where all going to be aunts and uncles. Alice couldn't wait to take the little baby shopping to buy it all kinds of nice things. Jasper hopes that it doesn't have powers. Rosalie can't wait till its old enough to take it with her wherever she goes. Emmett well he couldn't wait to teach the baby as it got older play football. To bad it's going to be a girl.

**The End**

**A/N**: I would like to thank all of you for reading and reviewing my story. It really means a lot I finally got the reviews that I have been wanting thank you so so much. I couldn't have wrote this without you're guys support:) Now that I'm done with this story I've been working on some others. I've been working on some for Gone With The Wind: Lost with in a fairy tale, A Walk Into The Sunset, Forever doesn't always mean forever and TAKEN!. If you could please read these stories and review them that would make me even happier Thank you so very much for the reviews.

**Lost with in a fairy tale- **Scarlett is alone in the world now that her mother and pa have died. What will happen to her now? Will her prince charming be Rhett Butler and will they live happily together? Or will her stepfamily stand in her way?

**A walk into the sunset- **A "What if" story. What if Charles never died. Would Scarlett and Rhett get to be together? Or would fate tear them apart?

**Forever doesn't always mean forever- **Scarlett is alone now that Rhett has left. Will they ever get to be together again? Or will Scarlett be asleep forever after a bad horse accdent? Does Scarlett ever get to tell Rhett how much she loves him. Before it is to late?

**TAKEN!- **A "What if" story. Someone has kidnapped Scarlett while she is visting Charleston? Rhett only has 72 hours to find her alive or it means the worst. While Rhett is looking for Scarlett the clock is ticking for her.


	40. SEQUEL!

**SEQUEL! **

**A/N: **Hello everyone here is what you all have been waiting for. I finally started posting the sequel. Its called Twice Upon a Twilight. The first chapter isn't very long, because its the prolong. Tell me what you think I'm looking forward in getting your reviews and thoughts;)


	41. Chapter 41: AN!

**A/N: Hello all. I just wanted to say whoever has been giving me harsh comments to please stop. I have gotten a lot better over the years with my spelling and grammar. If you don't believe me then read this story: A Love Story in London. It's one of my newest stories. Oh and don't worry it won't kill you to read it! As for the sequel yes I made one and you don't have to read it if you don't want to. But those of you who would like to go right ahead:) I might update soon, but I don't know. **


End file.
